Inheritance: Surda
by No1OfConsequence
Summary: Arlen, Lynde, Artsanna, Rose, and Herbst are wanted by the Empire and the Dragon Riders. While they maintain their freedom and do good deeds, it is only a matter of time before the Riders find them. This is why, when a cryptic message from Surda comes offering safe haven to the wanderers, they begin the journey south with no idea of what is truly in store for them.
1. Renewal

**Thank you to my older brother (who probably won't read this on here) for providing the cover. And thank you the viewer for taking time out of your lives (or lack thereof) to read this. Now onto the sequel to Return you've all been waiting for: Surda!**

* * *

Through the clatter of dishes and hum of conversation in the pub, one could pick out a few conversations. Some were complaining about life in Therinsford, others about politics. The only conversations Arlen really cared about though were the ones that either concerned or would concern Lynde and Artsanna.

"Did you hear about that rogue Dragon Rider?" one man gruff sounding man said to another.

"Yeah," a smooth voiced man replied. "I heard it was some girl from up north."

"We are north."

"But she's from even farther north."

Another man, this one with an incredibly deep voice, cut in. "Did you hear the kind of company she keeps? A Shadeslayer! She also has a woman with a longbow and a red cape following her around."

"What about this Shadeslayer?" the gruff one asked. "Who's he?"

"Some man, not much else to say about him," Smooth Voice said. "He doesn't use magic or anything either. He's like us, but great with a sword. I hear he fought two Dragon Riders like that!"

"That's impossible," Gruff said. "No one can defeat one let alone two of Eragon's Riders with just a sword. You must be hearing things wrong."

"But I know I heard that!"

"You can keep saying that, but it won't matter to us," Deep Voice said. "Now what about them going around and helping us northern villages out? Hear about that one?"

"Yeah," an energetic sounding man said. He was probably much younger than the others. "They never show themselves except to take care of whatever problem they have."

"Did we ask you?" Gruff said. After a pause—and possibly a whimper, he wasn't sure—Gruff continued. "If that's true, I think they should get rid of those bandits outside of town. They've been robbing travelers for three straight weeks; ever since the spring started."

"I still say we should try to inform the army about this," Smooth Voice said.

"How much have you had?" Gruff replied. "We don't need the army here, snooping through things, doing whatever they like. We need someone to wipe out those bandits in a single stroke. If we don't, then we can't get travelers from the south, and then there's nobody to sell stuff to but Carvahall."

"And Cathalorn and Ceunon," Smooth Voice noted. From there the conversation descended into a spat about the names of villages and such, which Arlen was uninterested in.

Arlen had the target. The bandits to the south needed cleaning up. All he needed to do was tell Lynde.

He stood up and started to leave the tavern. Behind him he heard someone scoff, probably because his drink had been barely touched. As he left, he heard a woman say, "Anybody want a free drink?"

On his way out of the maze of a village, he stopped by a bulletin board where they hung wanted posters. A couple of women from the village were also inspecting them, and they were rather upset with one of them. One of them was much taller than the other, and the shorter had very dark hair. "Look at this," the taller one said. "They did a horrible job with this one."

The shorter one inspected it. "Arlen Shadeslayer." She looked to her tall friend. "What about it?"

"He looks far too generic," the tall one said. "I have three cousins who look almost exactly like this picture."

The short one gestured to Arlen casually. "Yeah, even that fellow looks like him."

The tall one shook her head and laughed. In her laugh was a snort, which Arlen didn't particularly care for. "Don't push your luck. He looks nothing like him. Come on, I think we need to be back soon."

As the pair left, Arlen looked over the posters. Lynde and Rose were spot on, as was the one for Artsanna. The one for him portrayed him with a slightly harder jaw, and a smaller nose. While it was better than the last one he saw, which had him with a scar over his left eye, it was a poor picture of him. Fortunately, Herbst was not present among them, which was good for the old man.

As he was thinking about Herbst, the old man showed up. He had a bundle of supplies under his arm and his staff in his hand. Since joining them, Rose had tried to convince Herbst to trim or even shave his long scraggily beard, but to no avail. "So, my boy, how are the posters today?" he asked in his half crazed tone of voice.

"Don't call me that," Arlen asked.

"Oh fine," Herbst replied. He looked around, prompting Arlen to do the same. The street, which was crowded a second ago, was empty. This sort of thing tended to happen in a village during the planting season. "So how are the posters?" he asked again.

"Lynde and Rose are the same as ever, they added more detail to Artsanna's that I don't think anyone's going to notice, and I don't have a scar anymore," he said quietly.

"Too bad, it gave you character," Herbst said entirely serious. "None for me?"

"None."

"Well, have you at least got something for them?"

"Yep, more bandits."

"Good. Let's go."

They exited the village easily enough since there was almost no guard this time of year, and headed for camp. It was there that Lynde, Rose, and Artsanna waited for them. Really they weren't waiting, but making a new saddle for Artsanna.

Artsanna was struggling against the two women the whole time. "You were fine with the measuring last time," Rose said. "What's changed?"

Artsanna sneered at Rose. _It wasn't like this last time._

"Maybe it's a phase," Lynde suggested. "You told me Dragons are ready to mate about the same time as they start breathing fire, so…"

 _Are you suggesting I'm…?_

"We're back," Arlen said, hoping to relieve some of the tension among them.

Lynde smiled at the sight of them. "Arlen! Dad!" She ran over to hug her father.

Rose walked over to Arlen with entirely different intentions. "Have we got a target?"

"Yep." He told her about the bandits to the south, and she was impressed. "So, is that worth our trouble?" Arlen asked.

"Yes it is," Rose said, going back to Artsanna. "We'll do that as soon as we make a new saddle for Artsanna."

Try it again and I will slash your arms off, Artsanna said.

Rose crossed her arms. "Just because I can heal that doesn't mean I will allow you to do so," she said formidably.

Oh really?

Lynde stepped between them. "Stop it, both of you," she pleaded. "Artsanna, what's gotten into you lately?"

The silver-scaled Dragon snorted derisively. _You should know, Lynde; we're bonded._ Lynde sighed and Artsanna seemed shocked. _You do not know?_

Arlen shook his head. Artsanna had been like this for over a week, and while Lynde had tried to figure out what was going on, Arlen knew that the only way to deal with this was to ignore it. "Artsanna, if you're quite done, I think you need a new saddle before Lynde rides you again," Arlen said. "The old one doesn't fit, and unless you want to fly alone…"

Artsanna did her own version of a sigh. _Fine, but get these measurements done quickly._

"As quickly as I can," Rose said, irritated.

While Rose set about her task, Lynde came up beside Arlen. "That was impressive," she noted. "How do you do that?"

"I can't expect you to understand, being an only child, but there was a time when there was an anxious younger brother that his older siblings treated similarly."

Lynde seemed confused. "I didn't think Gratian got old enough to…"

Arlen shook his head. "I'm not talking about Gratian but myself."

"Oh." Lynde blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for bringing him up then."

"Lynde, sometimes talking just makes it worse," he suggested.

"Right. Sorry." After that there was silence except for Artsanna struggling against Rose.


	2. Highway

Lynde and Artsanna followed the caravan as it made its journey along the dirt path to Therinsford. While Artsanna's scales were excellent for blending into the snow of wintertime, it was much harder to blend into the fresh grass of spring. Fortunately, they were far enough away that the caravan couldn't spot them easily, though not impossible, especially considering Artsanna's bright red eyes.

Lynde had some trouble breaking in Artsanna's new saddle. While she and Rose had worked hard on it, it had just been made that day, and the leather was still a bit too ridged. It had been found and tanned with magic, which still fascinated Lynde. It fit Artsanna and would continue to do so for another few months.

The saddle almost distracted her from the plan they were using. She didn't approve of putting these traders in danger without their knowledge, using them like bait. At the same time, they needed to catch these bandits before they take another coin—or another life.

She couldn't believe Arlen suggested this. Arlen had reasoned that telling the traders of the danger might make them opposed to traveling through there, even with a Rider nearby. He was being cold again, thinking too much about the long term benefits instead of the danger they would allow these people to be put through. She was shocked that someone who had done so much good for both her and the world would propose anything like this. At the same time, she didn't argue with him after he asked her, "Do you have a better plan?"

So here they were, waiting for the bandits to attack while keeping out of sight. She half wished that they wouldn't show, and these people would go free, but she knew that more people would go through here safely after they took care of them. If only she came up with the plans more, then it wouldn't be like this.

Artsanna—sensing her Rider's thoughts—took this time to speak up. _You know, I suggested that we start a forest fire to free you from Dras-Blöthr, but Arlen thought that was too drastic._

 _Really?_ Lynde replied.

 _Yes. And he thought of the plan we used instead of that._ Lynde hadn't known that before. While she had assumed Arlen had something to do with planning it—since Artsanna and her father might not have been able to do it alone—she didn't know about this part of the escape plan. She would have to think about this some more later.

Artsanna—who was feeding Lynde information from her eyes and ears, which were far sharper than any Human's—heard something in the bushes near the road. A group of armed men charged out and attacked the caravan. As they engaged the wagons—the head one first, stopping the others—Lynde contacted Rose with her mind.

Rose replied, _Wait until Arlen and I get up there. I'm in no mood for a chase today, and that's what we'll have if you don't wait for us._

Lynde was unsure if she should follow that suggestion. They could take a while to catch up, and she didn't want anyone dying in the meantime. She would ask first. _How long?_

"Now," Rose said behind her. Lynde snapped around to see Arlen and Rose. Her father wasn't with them because he preferred to stay at camp while they did stuff like this. "Is that fast enough for you?"

"Yes," Lynde said dazedly. "You've gotten better with those spells to make Arlen faster."

Rose smiled proudly. Arlen wasn't as enthusiastic. "It made my legs hurt a bit this time."

"Hush up; we have a more important matter," Rose said. "Arlen, after Artsanna breathes fire, you and Lynde charge in. I'll cover you and shoot anyone leaving. Leave at least one alive to interrogate. The rest don't matter."

Everyone acknowledge their orders, though Artsanna was impatient. _What do I do after that?_

Rose sighed. "You do whatever it is that will distract the bandits the most." After a moment's consideration, she added, "Don't kill any of the traders."

Artsanna cocked her head. _I hadn't considered that, but I will follow your request._

"Good, now let's attack."

Artsanna gave a shrieking roar and breathed fire straight into the air. If the roar didn't get their attention, the fire did. Many of them took the opportunity to run, but were cut down by Rose's arrows. When Arlen charged towards them, Lynde dismounted Artsanna and followed him.

She drew her sword from the sheath they'd made for her. Since the sword was so heavy, it wasn't held at her waist, but at her side with a complicated sword belt that went around her shoulders and torso. Sword now in hand—or hands—she charged the bandits.

Lynde swung her blade at a bandit with an axe. He was obviously brave or foolish enough to stay after they had shown up, but that didn't say anything for his skill with that weapon. He dodged the sword and struck back with his axe. The axe was stopped by her wards, and she took the opportunity to attack again.

As her heavy sword struck his torso, it met with some resistance. Underneath his clothes was a brigandine, which broke upon her striking it, but did stop her blade from cutting him. Of course, the impact was enough to send him writhing.

Lynde turned around to see another bandit running at her with a spear. She parried the spear, grabbed it easily out of the man's relaxed—due to surprise—grip, and bashed him over the head with it. She had learned a lot from Rose and Arlen over the months they'd been traveling, and she was glad to put it to good use.

Suddenly, a man screamed a battle cry behind her. She turned to see the man with the axe from earlier charge her. She thought he was down, but apparently not. She spoke a spell to kill him, but the spell didn't seem to work. She was so confused by how the spell didn't work that she didn't realize that he was about to take her head off.

She tried getting out of the way, but she tripped on a rock and fell over. When she fell on the hard ground it hurt pretty bad. She would have some bruises after this, no doubt. All the same, it saved her neck for the moment.

As the man was about to bring his axe down on her, she stabbed her sword at him, piercing his brigandine and making him go limp. As he crumbled to the ground, she was shocked at what she had done. She'd taken a life again.

She froze. Time slowed down for her, and she took in what exactly what she had done. Another life gone. This man had been young once, with a future full of hope, no doubt. It wasn't his fault he'd become a criminal, an outlaw. While to some it may have been different from when she caused the deaths of the Elven guards of Dras-Blöthr, it felt the same. Her horror and grief consumed her.

Suddenly, everything started to go faster around her. Arlen fought off several bandits at once with unrivaled skill. Artsanna tore through bandits—literally. And Rose fired an arrow right between the eyes of a bandit who was about to attack Lynde. She was jolted from her daze, and stood up.

The battle was drawing to a close as the bandits disappeared into the surrounding forest. The traders were helping their wounded and mourning their dead. Arlen was talking to one of them as she realized she recognized these traders.

These were traders who frequented Cathalorn and the north quite often. One of the families in the caravan was good friends with Arlen's family, and she'd heard rumors of there being some sort of marriage between a couple of their members. She didn't remember which two were getting married, but she was almost certain it wasn't Arlen, unless… She decided to go over to Arlen to see who he was talking to.

The man looked a very different than most men she'd seen. He had slightly darker skin, which didn't seem to be the result of sun or anything. He wore far more colorful clothes than most, except for traders, looking almost like a performer. He had black hair that was neatly combed and sideburns substantially less neat. He was strange, but not the strangest she'd seen.

Arlen noticed Lynde's approach, and turned to her. He was smiling for some reason. "Lynde, meet Jerrell, a man of great negotiation skill," Arlen said.

"Yes," Jerrell said with a strange accent. "Good enough to get Embry."

Lynde furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

Arlen sighed. "He's my sister's betrothed," he stated. "Are you…?" He seemed angry, but calmed himself down. "I'm sorry; I overacted."

Jerrell glanced behind Lynde for a moment. "Are you the Rider, Lynde?"

She nodded. "Yes, and please don't report us to the Order."

"Don't worry. I was actually hoping to run into you so I could help a little."

He took a piece of paper out of his jacket and showed it to Lynde. She didn't understand it in the slightest. She did see a symbol at the bottom that seemed like the royal seal that were on High Queen Nasuada's proclamations, but had a distinctly different symbol. "What does it say?" she asked.

Jerrell kept his cool and said, "This is a proclamation by King Orrin of Surda. He tried to post it everywhere he could, but the Empire's fighting it. I was lucky to get this past the border."

"Go on," Arlen said. "What does it say?"

Jerrell then read it in a voice that was similar to Arne's—the representative of the Empire in Cathalorn—as if mocking him. "As King of Surda, I, King Orrin, had no idea of the atrocity being committed jointly by High Queen Nasuada and Elf Queen Arya. This atrocity was a prison in the Elven lands that held citizens of the Surda, Teirm, and the Empire for the unintentional crime of being a magician.

"I've skipped some," Jerrell noted, "because this fellow's a real windbag, but the rest goes: 'I will no longer tolerate this. Magicians found in my lands will not be captured for the Empire.' And of course, 'All prisoners who escaped from their prison in the north shall find safe refuge in Surdan land, as will their loved ones.' This is too obvious."

Lynde smiled. "Well that's good for them."

Jerrell wagged a finger. "That's not all. While one may think that magicians are the only ones to benefit from the deal, think again. It says that all the former prisoners are welcome, as well as loved ones. This would include you, your friend with the bow, and the Dragon."

Lynde was impressed. She didn't realize that, but it did include all of them. She would talk about this with Rose. "Thank you for telling us, Jerrell, and I hope you find good deals."

"Woah, don't bless me," Jerrell said. "I know about the last time a Rider gave one of those."

Lynde laughed. Arlen shook his head. "It wasn't that funny."

Rose came up to them. "Stop socializing. I got the location of their camp from one I shot in the leg. We need to get there before they move."

Lynde nodded. "Right, let's go."

Just as she was heading for Artsanna, she heard Arlen say something unexpected. "Wait a second. I have a message I want to give to Jerrell first." Lynde looked back. He was serious.

Rose crossed her arms. "Do it quickly. We can't storm a den of bandits when we're short a man."

Arlen nodded and gave Jerrell a folded piece of paper. Lynde couldn't quite hear what Arlen said to Jerrell, but Artsanna faintly heard, "Give this to Ehren and Embry. They've suffered enough."

As Arlen and Jerrell ended their exchanged, Rose said, "Alright, now we go."


	3. Raiding the Raiders

Arlen looked at the cave entrance leading into the mountain. It had been a mine once, though now it was long abandoned. The forest had grown around it, obscuring it from the view of the average passerby. This was where the bandits were hiding out.

Arlen prepared himself, grasping Mor'ranr, but not drawing it. As well as the dark, unbreakable hand-and-a-half sword had served him, he wouldn't need it yet. He missed his old blade, but that wouldn't do. Mor'ranr was the superior blade, even if his previous sword had been given to him by his father.

As captain of the guard, Arlen's father expected his sons to join him in protecting Cathalorn, and to do that, they needed proper weapons. His father commissioned a swordsmith in Ceunon to forge three swords when Ehren became of age. The first was for Ehren as a birthday present, the second was Arlen's for training, and the third was for Gratian when he was older. Arlen didn't know what happened to Gratian's after he died, but the other two had seen use in battle on more than a few occasions.

He hoped Ehren and Embry were alright, as was their mother. He had no contact with them since leaving Cathalorn, so he missed them. He assumed they missed him as well, and were probably worried sick—or at least Embry was. Hopefully the letter he sent along with Jerrell would stop their worrying, or at the very least let them know that he was alive.

Rose snapped him out of his thoughts. "Arlen, have you got an ideas for storming the mine?"

After a moment's consideration he said, "Not really, no."

Rose frowned. "Well, we could try smoking them out, but there could be another exit. Artsanna, you spot from the air so that we know if… What are you doing?"

Artsanna sniffed the air and stared up the mountain. I smell something, she said. Something… Run!

Arlen looked to the sky and saw a terrible sight. A white Dragon flew down from atop the mountain, a dark haired Rider atop it. As the Dragon landed in a nearby clearing, it roared loudly.

Arlen quickly sized up their opponents. The Dragon was slightly smaller than Artsanna, which hopefully meant a less experienced Rider. The Rider was a woman, and from this far off, she looked like an Elf unfortunately. This could be very bad.

Arlen drew his sword, and stepped into the clearing. "I don't want to have to fight you," he said.

The Elf snickered. "Don't worry; I'll give you a chance for surrender," she said.

"You first," Arlen replied.

The Elf frowned. "Are you saying…?"

"Volyeth?" Rose said, stepping out beside Arlen. "Is that you, Volyeth?"

"Yes and how do you know…? Lilyon!" The Elf ran over to Rose, but didn't draw her sword or made any other aggressive move. She wrapped her arms around Rose and hugged her. "Lilyon, I thought you were dead!"

Rose's voice seemed strained as if the woman was squeezing her too hard. "What gave you that idea?"

As the Elf—Volyeth—drew away, she said, "I don't know, just… I haven't seen you in decades!"

"If I remember correctly, Galbatorix was still king when we last parted ways." For a moment that seemed like a ridiculous amount of time for two friends—as that was what they seemed to be—not to have seen each other, but Elves were much longer lived than Humans, so it seemed reasonable. Rose turned to her companions and said, "Arlen, Lynde, Artsanna, meet Volyeth. Volyeth, meet…"

"I know who they are," Volyeth said. "They happen to be fugitives."

"We did nothing!" Lynde said. "All I did was…"

"Have a Dragon hatch for you," Volyeth said. "I know, and while I suppose you'll move past this rebellious phase as I did, for now I think that I must arrest you."

Rose frowned and crossed her arms. "I thought I taught you better than this," she said. "Don't pick a fight with a superior foe unless you're out of range."

Volyeth stepped back. "You wouldn't fight me, one of your own people. We're practically blood, as the Humans say."

"Volyeth, I don't need to," Rose said. "Arlen's outfought Elves, and Artsanna's larger than your Dragon. You can't win, but you can help us."

Volyeth looked to each of them and said, "How?"

"Bandits are staked out in the mine," Rose said, pointing to the mine entrance. "Do you know of any other entrances or exits?"

Volyeth shook her head. "There are none. It is a shallow mine, if I recall correctly; abandoned shortly after discovering there were no metals here."

"Good, then we can smoke them out."

Lynde grimaced. "Do we have to do something like that?" she said.

Rose nodded. "Would you rather we charge in there blindly and without Artsanna, hoping we don't all get killed?"

"Hold on, do they have a magician?" Volyeth asked. Lynde nodded. "Then it might not work." When Rose looked to her for an explanation, she said, "Riders use a spell when they're flying high to keep fresh air around them and their Dragon. The spell doesn't use much energy so if they know it, then smoking them out won't do much good."

Rose nodded. "Then we'll have to figure out another way," Rose said.

Artsanna soon spoke excitedly. _What if you used magic to make each and every wooden support in there suddenly burst into flames._ Arlen was surprised with Artsanna, not only because it was a good plan, but also because it was yet another plan that involved burning something. Was there any other kind of plan she could think of?

Rose pondered for a moment before saying, "Yes, it could work. It would be extremely taxing, but it could work." She looked to Lynde and Artsanna. "You'll have to give me some of your strength so that we all have enough for a fight."

"Alright, but someday I'm going to have to cast the spell," Lynde said indignantly. It sounded like Artsanna's mood was rubbing off on Lynde. Rose ignored her and began to speak in the Ancient Language.

Arlen didn't know much of the Ancient Language, nor did he know much of magic in general. He knew it was a powerful tool—if not power itself—but not much else. But instead of listening to them and trying to understand, he took up an ambush position near the mine.

Soon enough, he heard the crackling of burning wood and the screams of men. He heard running, and eventually saw several men exit the mine. But instead of jumping out, he waited for Lynde and Artsanna.

Soon after they left the mine, it collapsed completely. There came a large cloud of stone dust, which revealed the silhouette of a man hiding in the entrance. He was probably waiting, the same as Arlen, to jump out and attack in case of an ambush. He would have to remember that one.

When Lynde charged with Artsanna at her side, Arlen came out of the brush and stabbed a man in the back. He quickly withdrew his sword, and killed another before they realized he was there. At that point, it might as well have been over, as they put their hands up in surrender. One of them shouted, "We surrender!"

Arlen lowered his sword and said, "We accept. Now which one of you is the leader?" At that, he heard a terrible war cry behind him. He turned around just in time to see a large man with a club charging him. Arlen dodged the man's attack easily, and stabbed him in the gut. "Was that him?" he asked.

"Yes, he was," the same person who surrendered said.

"And where's the magician?" Lynde asked. They looked amongst themselves and talked, and the consensus was that he died when the mine collapsed. That took care of that nicely.

Rose and Volyeth came out of the bushes with the white Dragon. "Volyeth, perhaps you can handle them," Rose said. "Taking them Therinsford and all that."

"Alright, though I may bring in more Riders to take you on," she replied.

"At least it's a better plan than your first one." She turned to her companions and said, "We're done here. Let's go."


	4. Around the Campfire

When Arlen and the others made it back to their camp, night had fallen. Herbst was there waiting for them, cooking up some stew. After dinner, Arlen brought up a most important thing. "Lynde and I found out that she and Artsanna would be welcomed in Surda," he said to Rose. "Perhaps we should go."

Rose frowned. "How?" When Arlen finished explaining, she said, "And you trust your source?"

"Yes," Arlen said. "I trust him like family."

Rose sighed. She probably didn't know what he referred to, but if she did, she didn't show it. She took a stick out of the fire, spoke a spell that put out her makeshift torch, and used it to draw a map of the Empire "Let me show you how impossible this is." She pointed to a norther point near the Spine. "Here we are," she pointed to the south, "and here's Surda. Going through the core of the Empire would be near suicidal, the Hadarac desert would be too obvious and Gil'ead's in the way, and we can't go through the Spine because of the possibility of hostile Urgals. We can't get there."

"Then we'll go by boat," Lynde offered.

Artsanna make an unpleasant face. _Can you imagine me on a boat?_

"And along our way, we'll probably end up stopping at Teirm, and if you'll remember, I cannot go there due to my oath," Rose noted. Arlen wondered why she gave that oath, but it was a question for another day. "In any case, it would be an impossible undertaking to go by the coastal route."

Herbst, who had been quiet for most of the conversation, spoke up. "Why does it have to be us traveling?" Just about everyone looked at him, bewildered. "How about a group of traveling circus performers?"

Rose nodded. "It sounds like a good thought. We disguise ourselves as performers and it doesn't matter which way we take as long as we stay away from Ilirea or any other Rider outposts."

"So we're going?" Lynde said.

Rose crossed her arms. "I don't know about that. I know little of Surda or this King Orrin. I would avoid a risk this large if I can help it."

"We'll put it to a vote then," Arlen proposed. "How about that?"

Rose shook her head. "This isn't one of your village meets. I have wisdom granted to me over centuries that you four could not have. I make the decisions around here."

"I'm the Rider!" Lynde said.

"In training," Rose corrected. "I'm the master."

"And I'm her father," Herbst noted. "I say where she goes, and I think it might be safer to remain here."

Lynde frowned. "I don't need either of you to tell me where I can and cannot go!"

Arlen raised his hand. "Can I say something?"

Rose looked at him. "What?"

"That Rider, Volyeth, how dutiful is she?" Arlen asked.

"Very," Rose answered. "She tried to go to war with the others, but she was too young. She even tried sneaking in, but she was found out. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if she would report us to the Riders," Arlen said. "So would she?"

Rose frowned regretfully and said, "Yes, she would do that, even with me involved."

"Then we need to go," Arlen said. As much as he didn't want to abandon their good work in the north, the Riders would probably put it to an end anyway.

"Very well," Rose said. "I give my blessing to this doomed endeavor. Herbst, what about you?"

Herbst frowned. "I still don't like this, but I'd hate for you to be taken away, Lynde, so we'll go."

 _It is troubling that you four do not even ask for my opinion,_ Artsanna said.

Lynde turned to the silver Dragon and said, "Alright, what do you think?"

 _I say what would be so bad about being among the Dragon Riders? They would undoubtedly let us continue helping people, and give us better support than we can provide for ourselves._

Lynde was simply shocked. "Artsanna, I can't believe you! You would give up just like that?"

 _If we keep doing this, it will draw Riders away from what they are truly needed for. It would benefit everyone to stop this before someone is killed._

"Artsanna!"

"Lynde," Arlen said, trying to calm her. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and even if Artsanna has one different than us, that doesn't warrant your anger." Really Arlen thought that there was some wisdom in what Artsanna said. Lynde couldn't be a rogue forever, so she'd either have to join eventually or die—or wait for the order fall again, whichever came first. However, he was more interested in mediating this argument than correcting opinions, so he wouldn't admit to liking the Dragon's ideas yet.

Lynde reluctantly gave into Arlen's words. "Alright, but you'd better not to try changing anything in my head while I sleep," she said.

Artsanna was offended. _I would never do that!_

"Let's just try to get some rest," Rose said. "I want to get up early tomorrow to work on our disguises."

They agreed and went into their separate tents. Arlen's tent was shorter than he was and not particularly wide. He could fit in it, if he crouched anyway. They got these tents from Roran Stronghammer after they fought Raud for the first time, and he had to admit that it was better than sleeping in the open when it rained.

Arlen laid down to rest, and soon enough, he did.


	5. On the Road

"It's highly reversible, and will only hurt a little," Rose said. Lynde still didn't want to do it. Rose, for the sake of their disguises, was trying to convince Lynde to allow her to change the Rider's face with magic in a grove not far from their camp. Rose had already done it to her own, making her facer softer than before, but no less threatening. She didn't like the idea of it though, even if it was necessary.

"No, Rose, I won't do it!" she said. Rose was being unreasonable. There were other ways to disguise her face.

"You have wanted posters from here to the Beor Mountains. If you don't let me do this, then someone will recognize you," Rose said.

Lynde was still adamant. "You can't make me."

"You're being childish and I could," Rose said simply. "And you don't know how to reverse it properly, so don't tempt me."

Lynde crossed her arms. "Fine, but you'd better make it quick."

Rose's frown deepened. "I will take however long I want." She took Lynde's head in her hands. "Now hold still. I need to see what I'm doing to you."

Rose began to speak the spell that Lynde had fought against. At first she recognized some of the words, but then she started to have little idea of what Rose was saying. She felt her bones and skin in her face shift slightly. She thought that it would hurt more, but there was no pain. When Rose was done, Lynde asked, "How do I look?"

Rose allowed her to see an image of her through the eyes of the Elf. Her face was now a bit narrower and her cheekbones higher. She looked almost like she could be an Elf, but was definitely Human. "I think I like it," she said. "I'd rather have my old face though." Rose looked like she saw a ghost. "What is it?"

"I didn't realize it, but your new face almost looks like…" she started. "It doesn't matter. Let's get to work on our clothes."

They used various dyes made of things around them—like grass seeds to make a green dye that was temporary, but the best they could do—to turn their clothes different colors. Rose's magic helped collect them, as it did in applying them. When they were done dyeing, it almost hurt to look at Rose, or even herself.

Rose left her cloak undyed, and wrapped it around herself like a shawl. It helped to cover some of the painful color combinations that she wore, and added to her disguise. "What do you think?" Rose said in a thick accent that seemed awkward.

"Good, but work on the voice," Lynde replied, putting on an accent she'd practiced before. She heard it from a trader and thought it sounded so nice she used to imitate it. Eventually Gelsey told her to stop, but by then the accent was almost second nature. "Nobody's going to believe that's your real accent."

Rose was surprised. "That's a good desert accent, Lynde, but try rolling your 'R's more."

"Alrrright," Lynde said, grinning.

When they got back to camp they saw Arlen and Herbst piling up most of the stuff Artsanna usually carried—the tents and other heavy things like that. They couldn't carry all of it, and they couldn't depend on Artsanna to carry it because of her part in the plan. Instead they had to get rid of it.

As much as it felt like a waste, Rose said that it had to be done. As Arlen lit it on fire with the remains of their campfire—which Rose had cast a spell on to last throughout the night, but not spread to the surrounding area—she felt like there had to be a way to save some of it, but there was nothing they could do. Of course, Artsanna's saddle wasn't among it as Rose said that they didn't need to get rid of it, but she was going to put a spell of invisibility over it.

Meanwhile Artsanna was prancing about with joy. When Lynde asked, Artsanna said, _Because I do not need to carry it anymore!_

 _But now we'll have to sleep in the rain._

 _I look forward to the company, but I think I can shield you from most of it._

 _Well, thank you._

Getting back to the matters at hand, Rose said, "Alright, we have our parts memorized?" Everyone did, so they moved out.

* * *

They traveled several days to the south. According to Rose, as long as they kept the Spine within sight to their right-hand, they would be alright. However, Lynde wasn't entirely sure if they were going the right way. Of course she wasn't going to correct Rose since she definitely didn't know which way to go.

As they were passing through a field with Artsanna in the next field over, a patrol of soldiers on horseback appeared and stopped in front of the travelers. They were well armed and armored, and even had a Magician among them. While she was confident that they could take them, she didn't want to—every time she killed it felt wrong.

This would be the first test of their disguises. "Who are you folks?" a soldier asked, who she assumed was the leader as he had golden markings on his helmet.

"We are artists for Madam Chelsa's traveling circus," Rose said in the accent which she had been using and improving nonstop since leaving Therinsford.

"Artists?" the soldier asked.

"Or performers if you prefer," Rose said. "You may call us what you like, as our art is merely for the enjoyment of others."

Arlen made a motion to suggest to the soldiers that she was crazy. The leader smiled and said, "What is it you all do, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I am one who juggles whatever I wish," Rose said. "Sometimes few things sometimes many. Sometimes dull things sometimes sharp. I have even juggled fire."

"Or something that looks like fire," Arlen added in a hoarse voice.

"And you?" the soldier asked.

"I'm a sword swallower."

"Really? Is that why you carry a sword?" a different soldier asked. Arlen nodded. "Then can we see it?"

Arlen shook his head. "Sore throat."

The lead soldier looked back to his men, and then to Lynde's father. "And you?"

"I handle finances," her father said in his most crazed manner possible.

Then finally came Lynde. "And you?"

Lynde was nervous. This would require some doing. "I do magic," she said. Looking to the Magician she added, "I am registered, don't worry."

"What sort of magic do you do?" asked the Magician.

"Well I might summon a ball of fire or make an occasional illusion, such as a Dragon."

This caught the Magician's noticed. "Really? Can I see that?"

She nodded. Speaking in the Ancient Language the words Rose had told her to say, she spoke what would be a spell of illusion if she actually was using magic. Really she just told Artsanna to come out from a nearby hill and fly around. As much as Artsanna hated to be part of the deception, or revealing herself to others, it felt like she didn't want to let Lynde down.

As Artsanna flew up and over the heads of the soldiers, they were amazed by the sight. It felt good see some happiness that she'd brought into the world, even if it was part of fooling them. Artsanna then flew away and Lynde said a spell to make her invisible, which could also serve as a way to make an illusion disappear as well.

The Magician was visibly impressed. "You're quite the magician, young girl. Your illusions seem almost real."

"Thank you very much," Lynde said, bowing.

"Why silver?" the lead soldier asked.

"Well…" Lynde started but realized that they hadn't thought of that part.

Arlen came up with something on the spot though, saying, "The idea is to have the illusion fight someone. You know, rogue Dragon against a lone warrior."

The soldier nodded. "Alright, I think we've been satisfied. Let's go."

"Goodbye, men of the Empire," Rose said, bowing.

"Goodbye," the leader said back.

As the group rode away Rose said one thing: "They know!" Panic gripped Lynde. Rose drew her bow out from under her cloak, and readied three arrows. She fired the first arrow at the leader, but he had wards that blocked it. The next two's wards were weaker, so the arrows hit and the soldiers were felled. They were now were riding faster than ever away from the group.

"Artsanna!" Rose called out. "Get 'em."

Artsanna flew out to attack them. Lynde was in a daze of what was happening. It was just like Dras-Blöthr. She had to stop it. _Stop it!_ she told Artsanna.

 _Why?_ Artsanna replied. Lynde sent every emotion she felt to Artsanna, and suddenly she understood. _Alright,_ she said, the voice of her mind saddened. _I won't do it then._

As Artsanna turned back, Rose was confused. "Where is she?" she asked impatiently.

"I called her off," Lynde said.

Rose looked to Lynde, betrayed. "You realize that if they get away, the Riders will know exactly where we are!"

"But are we so much more important than them?" Lynde asked.

"Sometimes it's them or us," Rose said. "A wolf doesn't think about his prey; he hunts, kills, and lives his life in service to nature's will."

"We're not wolves," Arlen said, "we're Humans and I think Lynde has a point." Lynde was a little surprised that Arlen was on her side about this. "If we keep killing these people, it's going to do more harm than good. Can't you just remove their memories of us?"

Rose sighed. "Alright, but I'm going to need Lynde's help."

Lynde was willing whatever was necessary to help. "What do I do?" she asked.

"You stop their horses by taking over their minds," Rose said. "While it's more than you usually do, they won't put up much of a fight."

Lynde nodded. "I won't let you down." She stretched out and found the minds of the horses. It took some doing to distinguish them from those of the dead riders, but she managed it. Once she took command, she had them halt. She felt their pain as the riders dug their spurs into the horses' sides, but she could do nothing to stop them. When the pain stopped, she assumed that Rose had begun her work.

Within a few minutes Rose said, "That's enough. Release them." Lynde obeyed and withdrew from the minds of the horses. She quickly felt her face just to make sure that she hadn't somehow been turned into a horse—she had to check after so many nightmares about that sort of thing—and she was pleased to find out she hadn't been.

"There, they won't tell anyone," Rose said. "Are you pleased with yourself?"

"I'm pleased that you didn't kill them," Lynde replied. "So thank you."

"You're welcome." Rose didn't show much emotion, but she did show some anger towards Lynde. She could only imagine what that was for.

 _Good,_ Artsanna said. _Now can we go before they remember?_

Rose answered her. "Alright, let's go."


	6. Into the Mountains

Arlen was somewhat disappointed in the amount of heat their fire gave out. The night was cold; colder than any he'd felt since winter. There was also an air of uneasiness between Lynde and Rose, which added to the chill in the air. Fortunately, the dinner Rose had hunted was nice and hot, providing some warmth to the chilled travelers.

Herbst decided to break the silence that had been growing since they camped. "I hope it doesn't rain. That would be unfortunate."

"That it would," Arlen replied. "Of course, with this cold, we should hope it doesn't snow."

"That would be far worse, yes," Herbst said. "What do you ladies think?"

"I think," Lynde said, "that a strong rain would be terrible to travel through."

"Then it would be a good thing for us," Rose said. "You can't fly in that, so no Dragon Riders. No horses either because of possible flooding. It'd be an excellent time to make a break for Surda."

"It'd be difficult for us as well," Lynde countered.

"We can handle it," Rose said. "We have to."

 _I like the rain,_ Artsanna said. _It does tend to be cold, but I still enjoy it._

"You only say that because you don't get soaked," Lynde said indignantly.

 _Exactly._

Before they could continue their discussion, Arlen heard a faint thudding sound that he had learned to associate with Dragons. He looked to the sky, as did Rose and Artsanna. Arlen focused a dark blot that moved to cover the stars, and towards them! It was a Dragon!

 _Two… Three… Four Dragons coming right at us,_ Artsanna noted. _A loud one from the southeast, another loud one from the northeast, a very loud one from east, and an incredibly loud one from the north._

"Loud?" Lynde asked.

"Bigger ones are louder," Arlen said. "It's not that hard to understand."

Lynde frowned at Arlen, but turned to Artsanna. "I'm guessing the biggest one is Magnora."

Artsanna shook her head. _Magnora is to the east. The northerly one is… bigger._

Rose had a determined look on her face. "Artsanna, how many can you carry?" she asked.

 _I don't know. I've only carried two, but I think I may be able to carry three or perhaps all of you._

Rose frowned. "Herbst, do you mind staying behind?"

"Not at all," Herbst said. "I'd be afraid of falling off anyway."

"Good. How long do we have?"

 _Not long but long enough,_ Artsanna answered.

"Good," Rose said. "Let's go."

 _Rose, I think that we have little to fear from the northerly one._

"Why? It's probably Fírnen."

 _He is too big to be Fírnen. And his pace is not like the others, so he is not after us._

"'He'?" Lynde questioned. "How do you know…?"

"No time for questions!" Arlen said. "We need to move now!"

When they were packed up with what little they had, the three of them climbed onto Artsanna, which was a tight fit, but Artsanna only complained a little. Before she took off, Herbst took Lynde's hand and said, "Be safe."

Lynde nodded. "I will be."

After a moment's silence and Herbst's hand lingering, Artsanna said, _We must go now before Alaric catches us!_

Herbst drew away, much to both his and Lynde's dismay. But she managed to contain her emotions, saying, "I'm ready now. Let's go."

 _Good._ And Artsanna took off.

She flew into the Spine, and after a while, landed on a plateau a safe distance away from the outer edge. Even then, they took refuge in a cave system leading deep into the mountains, Rose guiding the way with a light formed with magic. When they finally felt safe, Rose held her magic light towards Arlen and Artsanna.

Rose had a look that frightened Arlen in the dim light. Her new face was intimidating when covered in shadows. She asked, "Tell me why you thought that larger Dragon was friendly, and what you were doing in the time between Lynde and I getting captured and when we escaped."

Arlen was nervous. Apparently, Artsanna hadn't shared the adventure with Lynde, so it would be painful to explain it now. He would try to omit the part about Murtagh and Thorn, but he could do nothing to explain Artsanna's familiarity with them. "We left the Urgal village for Gil'ead. There we met Herbst and a man in service to the Magicians who helped us. We eventually found our way to Dras-Blöthr, following a group of new prisoners to the place. You know the rest."

Rose shook her head. "I find it unlikely that you would know the way to Gil'ead. And there was a storm after us that you would not be able to fly through. How did you get to Gil'ead?"

Lynde looked to Artsanna, and the Dragon met her gaze. Lynde was shocked, Artsanna fearful. Lynde spoke with a halting tone. "You traveled with Murtagh?"

Rose look to Arlen and Artsanna each with a look of shock. "You…? That traitor?" she said in a manner that he'd never seen before in her. "So that's why you knew the Dragon; it was Thorn!"

Rose was angry, and she even hit the cave wall with her fist. There was almost no damage to the wall, but her hand was badly injured. She gasped in pain as she began to heal it. "Rose, are you alright?" Lynde asked.

Rose stopped in the middle of her spell, causing her hand to heal in a strange way. She growled and said, "Leave me alone, betrayers." She then stormed off, going deeper into the cave. Lynde went after her.

When they left, the light followed, and Arlen and Artsanna were left in the dark. "We're in trouble," Arlen said.

 _I agree. I should have told Lynde the moment we were reunited!_ Artsanna said. _Perhaps then this would not have happened._

"Actually, I meant about the light," Arlen said in pitch blackness. "We need a fire or something." Artsanna snorted, causing two jets of silvery-white fire to come from her nostrils. The fire lasted only for a second, and when it was gone, they were once again in the dark. "Maybe something a little more permanent."

There was the sound of footsteps coming from another part of the cave opposite from the one that Rose and Lynde left through. It was also not the way they came. As a precautionary measure, Arlen drew his sword. No matter what was there, he would make his best effort survive it.


	7. Considerations

Knowing where Rose was as she ran through the cavern was easy for Lynde. Rose's light followed her like a dog followed its owner, making it clear how far she was away. What wasn't easy was seeing where she was going, which made it harder to run at anything close to Rose's speed, as she was constantly tripping over rocks and such. But she wanted to make sure her teacher was alright.

As she ran she got her foot caught between a couple of spikes in the floor and fell down. The fall hurt, but as she tried to get up her ankle hurt even more. She screamed and tried to free her leg, but without Rose's light she couldn't figure her way out. She summoned her own light, which was very draining for her, but she managed to keep it up long enough to get her foot unstuck.

Her ankle still hurt though, especially when she tried to support herself on it. She continued to follow Rose, trying to keep off her hurt leg and use the cave wall to support herself. She didn't know how far she got before she became exhausted and fell again, releasing her spell at the same time.

She almost gave up, but she still tried to crawl. She wasn't going to ask Artsanna for help. If she could keep a secret from Lynde, she could also keep her energy.

She was almost going to give up when she saw light. At first it was small and distant, but as it grew larger and closer she could recognize whose light it was. Rose knelt down in front of her and said, "Lynde, we need to have a talk about when's a good time to give up."

Lynde was lent some of Rose's energy, which she was thankful for, and she was led to a large cavern with a pool of water taking up most the cave. Rose's light reflected off the water, making the cave seem a little more comfortable. Lynde, tired as she was, sat up against a wall to catch her breath.

Rose was curious about something. "If you were tired why didn't you discard your sword? It is rather heavy."

Lynde was annoyed at herself. "Why didn't I think of that? I'm just so dumb!"

"Hey, not always," Rose corrected. "Remember that time you hid your gedwëy ignasia from that guard? That was smart." As she remembered, she felt proud of herself. "Now, why did you follow me?"

"Because I wanted to know that you were alright," Lynde said.

Rose scoffed. "Am I alright? That's a question." She shook her head and stared at Lynde. "Don't you feel at all betrayed that Artsanna actually kept a secret from you?"

"Well she doesn't tell me everything," Lynde explained. "But yes I do."

"Murtagh…" Rose started, but she couldn't seem to find the words. "Murtagh was a self-important pig in a time where allegiances were everything. While the leaders, those who were arrogant enough to consider themselves equal to gods, where delusional enough to think they were doing it for some greater good that doesn't exist, Murtagh would've been fine if the world burned as long as he wasn't going to be in it. And Arlen traveled with him, trusted him, and considering his improvements with a blade I wouldn't be surprised if the traitor gave him a few tips.

"I tell you what you miss," Rose said. "When your mother died, I told you." Lynde was saddened by the reminder. To think that her mother was killed by that Shade woman was awful, and that the same one controlled her was just as awful. Lynde was glad to hear she had been killed by Arlen so that no more would die by her hand.

"I thought I knew what sort of a man he was," Rose lamented. "But in reality I know so little about him."

Lynde was bothered by something. Soon after Artsanna let it slip that she and Arlen had traveled with the traitors she saw one of the Dragon's memories. Cold snow beneath, red leather above, and red scales to the side; a cold feeling from inside but a warm one from outside; weakness close to death, but slowly recovering; a feeling of unease but also one of yielding to necessity. She wondered what that was and if it was meant to explain her behavior.

Rose was still upset though. "Thinking back, I don't even know why he rescued us or why he's still with us. We should send him back to Cathalorn as soon we get the chance."

Before she could say anything, she got an impression from Artsanna. One of surprise and fear. After Lynde calmed her somewhat, she put her fear into words. _Riders! Riders in the cave!_

Lynde was shocked to find this out. _How?_

 _They followed us in. Come quickly! I don't know how long we can hold them off._

"Rose!" she started.

Rose cut her off. "They're in trouble aren't they?" Before Lynde could ask, Rose said, "No time to explain. Come on."

As Lynde stood she was reminded of her ankle. The dreadful pain caused her to gasp, and lean against the slick wall. Rose recognized her pain and quickly healed it. Grateful but feeling a little frustrated, Lynde said, "You're going to have to teach me better healing one of these days."

"Not today though," Rose said. "Today we have to help Artsanna and Arlen."

The two sped through the cave, trying to get to them before it was too late. When they arrived they saw two familiar looking Riders—the pair that had been with Alaric when Lynde and Rose were captured at the Urgal village—battling Artsanna and Arlen. Arlen was barely holding his own against the dark skinned Rider—she believed her name was Karasi—and Artsanna was trying to battle the Urgal with little success, as every time she tried to attack a purple sword was swung at her snout. Lynde drew her sword and joined the fray.

Lynde defended Artsanna, swinging her heavy sword at Valvesz. He blocked, but it visibly took some effort to do so. He then pushed her blade back and swung at her. She was knocked on her back from the force of it, knocking the wind out of her. She tried to get up, but she couldn't summon the strength to do it.

Artsanna roared and charged Valvesz. As he lunged at her, but she grabbed the sword with her teeth and pulled it out of his hands, throwing it away. He began to speak a spell, but Artsanna didn't let him finish, pouncing on him and then throwing him against the cave wall next to where his sword was embedded. He was alive but unconscious.

Artsanna went over to him and said, No one harms my Lynde. Magic seemed to flow from Artsanna, and formed a spell around Valvesz. It was not one she understood, but Artsanna said, If he is smart, he will pursue us no more.

Meanwhile Arlen had managed to parry Karasi's sword in such a way that her wrist was in a bad looking position. Arlen capitalized on it, hitting her wrist and possibly spraining it. She dropped her sword with a yell and—realizing she was outmatched—ran. They had won.

Lynde managed to catch her breath, and Rose went over to Karasi's red sword. She held it up and said, "A good sword, but it tells of a warrior with poor skill. She's a better negotiator and healer than swordsman. I don't think she would miss her sword very much."

Lynde shook her head. "I wouldn't feel right taking it from its rightful owner, even if she did lose it."

"I guess that was for nothing then," Arlen said.

Rose then turned to Arlen and Artsanna. "Now why did you keep your travels with Murtagh and Thorn a secret?"

Arlen was first. "I thought Artsanna told you."

Then Artsanna. _I thought he told you._

Lynde snickered while Rose sighed. "Why do I believe that?" Rose said rubbing her temples.

Lynde managed to stop her laughing long enough to say, "If it was not meant to be a secret, it should be very easy to forgive them for keeping it."

Rose frowned and said, "Why would I forgive them for nothing?"

That somewhat confused Lynde. _I think that was an apology,_ Artsanna said.

 _Maybe,_ Lynde replied.

"Now let's find a way out of this cave before Alaric comes in after us," Rose said.

 _At least it's too small for their Dragons,_ Lynde said.

 _The cave is barely big enough for me!_ Artsanna complained.

 _Do you want to fight another Dragon?_ Lynde asked.

 _I suppose not._


	8. The Ferry

They traveled several days in the Spine, mountain to mountain. Arlen figured that they weren't doing as good time as they would if they were traveling along the road or on flatter land, but the Riders would have a harder time finding them. It was weeks before they descended down the mountains.

They came across a large lake Rose named as Woadark Lake. At the shore was a large raft and a shack of a house near it. He assumed that the owner of the raft was in the house, and that they would have a hard time attaining permission from him to use it. Rose led them to the house as a man came out of it.

He was an older man, around forty, and had a well-trimmed beard that was black with hints of gray. His skin was tanned, and his hair long, evidentially not having the care afforded to his beard. His clothes were poor, with patches of various sorts on it. He was, without a doubt, the most generic ferryman Arlen had ever seen.

He gray eyes seemed to light up at the sight of them. "Wha…? Rose?" he said. He recognized them. "Auntie Rose, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Cade," Rose said as she smiled. "Though it's been a long time since anyone called me 'auntie'."

The man gave an excited cry. "It is you! It is you!" He went over and shook her hand. "Oh, it's good to see you again!"

Lynde looked quizzically at Rose. "I didn't know you were an aunt," she said.

"Not really," Rose said. "Just in name, not blood."

"Oh it doesn't matter in the slightest," the Cade said. He looked to the others. "Who are these folks?"

"You haven't heard already?" Lynde asked.

"Should I have?" This wasn't all that surprising to Arlen considering where he lived.

Rose introduced them, and included the part about them being wanted fugitives. He didn't care though, saying, "If you're in trouble, then I'll help you out, all in the name of helping the Varden defeat the Empire."

Arlen was surprised at this. "The Varden won. It's been about ten years."

"Well whatever revolution's going on, I'm happy to be of service," Cade said. "'Thus to all tyrants,' and all that."

Arlen was utterly confused by the man. "You helped raise him?" he asked.

"For a year or two, yes," Rose said.

"You know, I don't remember your face very well, as it turns out, but I could never forget your red cloak," Cade said.

"Cade," a woman's voice called from inside the house. A woman a few years younger than Cade came out looking somewhat disheveled. She obviously wasn't expecting company. She didn't look very surprised to see a Dragon outside her door. "Cade, what's going on?" she asked.

"Honey, get back inside," Cade said softly. "I'll explain this later." He turned to them and said, "So, need a lift?"

It didn't take long to get the raft Cade called a ferry underway. After a goodbye to his wife and getting his teenaged son Jory out to help him, they were ready.

Artsanna refused to go on the raft. _If I were to sit on it, it would sink to the bottom of the lake. I will travel beside you, but I do wish you would get a bigger raft next time._

After a promise that Lynde couldn't possibly keep, they set off. Cade and Jory used long poles to move the ferry across the river. The raft itself was very steady, despite being just a few dozen logs strapped to each other with ropes. They made their way through the lake easily.

That was when Arlen asked something that had been at the back of his mind for some time. "Where are we going?"

"We are going down the river; down the mountain," Cade said. Arlen was shocked. He knew that mountain rivers were often shallow, with rocks to break the bottom of any boat that could definitely shatter the ferry. As the ferry neared the mouth of the river, Cade said, "Oh, I love this part."

The current sucked them into the river, pulling them down it quickly. Cade and Jory pulled their poles out, probably to keep them from breaking. As rocks came up the ferry simply went over them, which didn't seem possible to Arlen. This went on for either a very long or short time—he wasn't sure which—and they arrived at the foot of the mountain.

Cade looked to Rose. "Thanks again for that spell that keeps this thing from breaking on the rocks. It works just fine even after near thirty years."

"You're welcome," Rose said.

"Now, let's get you through this river to Leona," Cade said enthusiastically. "Maybe there you'll figure out where you're going."

"Oh we know where we're going," Lynde said. "Surda."

Rose looked upset. "You fool!" she said angrily. "If Cade was anyone else, I would slap you!"

Lynde looked terrified. "Why?"

"We can't just tell our intentions to everyone we meet!" she explained. "If the Riders find out we're going to Surda, they could easily stop us. Do you want that?"

Artsanna flew near the raft with glint in her eye. He didn't know what that meant, but either it was just a reflection off the river, or it was something that could be dangerous. _Stop, Rose._

"What, do you want us to be found be them?" Rose asked.

 _STOP!_

Suddenly she did. When Rose opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She grasped her throat with fear in her eyes. Lynde looked to Artsanna and said, "What did you do?"

 _I do not know,_ Artsanna said fearfully. _I… I do not know!_

Cade was noticeably upset. He took up his pole and readied to throw it at Artsanna. "Take this you beasty!"

Arlen stopped him, grabbing his arm and saying, "That won't help Rose." Cade calmed slightly, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to be for long. Arlen looked to Lynde. "How did she do that?"

"Rose told us that Dragons sometimes can use magic, but we could never figure out how," Lynde said. "It had something to do with emotions, but I… I didn't think you'd do this, Artsanna."

 _Neither did I._ Artsanna sounded worried. _Please forgive me, Rose. I wanted you to stop, but not like that._

Suddenly Rose started coughing loudly. Once she was done, she looked at Artsanna. "You're forgiven," she said hoarsely. "But remember that Dragons' magic is very powerful; more powerful than anything I know of. If properly provoked, a large enough group of Dragons can affect the entire world, and has. It is why the names of the Forsworn are lost to the world."

"Lost?" Arlen said.

"Yes. Everyone forgot them, even themselves."

Suddenly Arlen remembered something. "We left Herbst behind again!"

"Oh no!" Rose said, grasping her temples.

"We need to go back!" Lynde said. "Who knows what he's up to?"

 _I will get him,_ Artsanna said. _It will give me a reason not to fly past you all._

"We will wait for you near Dras-Leona if we do not meet sooner," Rose said. "We will walk along the shore of Leona Lake after we get there."

 _I will try to get to you before Dras-Leona._

As Artsanna flew north to Herbst Arlen wondered how in the world they forgot him in the first place!


	9. Down the River

Arlen watched as Cade and Jory maneuvered around a bend in the Toark River. They pushed their poles against the banks, making sure they avoided beaching. The two of them seemed to be masters of their craft, though Cade was noticeably better as it tended to go smoother when he was pushing. He decided that he was far too fascinated with this, and would try to do anything that didn't involve that.

Arlen turned to Lynde, who was trying to sharpen her sword. The problem was that she seemed to be using a normal stone, and not a proper whetstone. Fortunately, he still had the whetstone he used on his old sword, which he hadn't used since getting Mor'ranr—a sword that didn't need to be sharpened. He got it out of a pocket, and handed it to Lynde. She smiled and said, "Thank you."

"And you might want to sharpen it the other way," Arlen noted. "You won't get as good a sword that way."

"Alright." She then began following his advice.

He sat down next to her and said, "You know, I never thought you'd be a warrior."

Lynde frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just thought you'd calm with age and have a family, not become a Rider," Arlen explained. "I don't think anyone could have expected what your fate would turn out to be."

"Or will be," Rose noted. The two of them looked up at the ranger. She seemed almost in a daze as she spoke. "Every Rider has a legend behind them, and Lynde's story has barely begun. No one knows what the future will bring, even if some say they do. Your next chapter might be one of glorious triumph or terrible tragedy, but it may be the one that begins a story all of your own." She shook her head and said, "Sorry; sometimes I revert to being a philosophical Elf."

"I don't mind," Lynde said.

"I have chills," Arlen noted.

"It wasn't that great," Rose said. "I was practically repeating…"

"No, I actually have chills." The wind was as cold as winter and as strong as a storm. He looked to the sky and saw a terrifying sight. A huge blue Dragon flying down from the mountains. Suddenly he felt very afraid.

The Dragon passed right over them, flying to the east. Rose, who had blanched at the sight of it, spoke up. "I have not seen Saphira in over ten years, but that almost looked like she could be her."

"How could you tell it was a she?" Arlen asked. Rose glared at him, and he looked down, realizing the question was rather silly.

"It would not make sense though. There was a prophecy that said that Eragon would leave Alagaësia and never return. That came true, so it does not make sense for Saphira to travel without her Rider, especially so far."

"What if the prophecy was wrong?" Arlen suggested.

"No! I trust the source, and would not consider her capable of being incorrect or untruthful about her fortunes," Rose said.

"After you just said it was impossible?" Arlen said.

Rose frowned at him and continued. "It must be some other Dragon. Perhaps a cousin or even one of her spawn."

"Or it could be like what we have Artsanna doing," Lynde suggested. "She could simply be on an errand."

"You don't send the oldest Dragon in Alagaësia on an errand," Rose corrected. "It has to be a different Dragon."

Arlen wasn't going to argue with her, since he had his own theory. What if the prophecy hadn't come true yet? What if Eragon could come and go as he liked, but would—at one time—leave Alagaësia and die in the lands outside of it? It would certainly explain some things, but not all of them. He decided not to bring it up, as he probably didn't understand it at all—he rarely did with matters of mysticism.

* * *

A day and night passed on the river. They didn't stop for night, instead sleeping on the ferry, with Cade and Jory sleeping in shifts with the understanding that one would wake the other in case an emergency came up. When day broke, Arlen was not the last one up, with Lynde taking that title.

"My back is sore," Lynde complained.

"So is mine," Arlen noted. "We've been sleeping on rocks the past few nights, so wood is actually soft to me now."

"When are we going to get to rest in actual beds?" Lynde asked Rose.

"When we get to Surda, most likely," she replied. "But if you want a warm bed then try going to the Riders; they would be happy to give you one along with all the bondage that goes with it."

Arlen sighed. "They don't tell you about the simple hardships those heroes endure," he said. "Bad accommodations is something they leave out of the legends."

"Yes, but think about this," Rose said. "In all those legends, they never once say the hero thinks about what the right thing to do is; he simply knows it. Real heroes are not so, and I have met more than one man who was self-assured by the thought that what they were doing was right, and yet none of them became heroes whose tales are told around the fire. And even if they are right, they don't think things through enough that they die before they can do any more than just that.

"True heroes learn what the right thing is from the situation, and how it will affect everyone. Once they know what the right thing is, they plan out what they are going to do so as to be victorious in their quest. It is very easy to do one and not the other, and become either another nameless corpse or a villain. I think you could do a lot to learn from each other, and everyone you meet to learn what they want from life and how certain things will affect them."

"Do you do all that?" Lynde asked.

"No; I don't care about being a hero. I do things that are for me and those I may care about, and occasionally try to give the world something it doesn't deserve. Of course, I wouldn't want a Rider following that example, so you two can… Artsanna!"

Arlen looked to the north and saw the silver Dragon flying towards them. Lynde was delighted, much to the pain of Arlen's ears. As Artsanna glided near, she said, _Hello, small ones. I have come back with a forgotten burden._

"I am not a burden!" Herbst shouted as he dismounted onto the ferry. He was a bit shaky from the ride, but was otherwise fine.

 _I was referring to your burdening my back,_ Artsanna quipped. _I will try to find something to eat. Hunting with this one on my back was impossible, and I am very hungry. I can talk to you while I hunt though._

"No, you don't need to do that," Lynde said. "I remember that last time."

Artsanna's voice sounded—if that was the proper term—embarrassed. Oh, right. Perhaps I should just go then. Though I will want to speak to you, Lynde, eventually.

"Right."

As Artsanna flew away, attention turned to Herbst. "How could you forget about me?" he asked. They had no explanation to offer him, so he started acting hurt. "If you don't want me around, you could have just said so."

Arlen was surprised, and so was Lynde. "You've been invaluable to us," Arlen said. "We don't want you to go."

"But that's just it," Herbst said. "I've outstayed my welcome. I couldn't save my daughter, and I can barely get supplies. I might as well just go back to Cathalorn."

"No, father," Lynde cried.

"Herbst," Rose said. "We don't need you, but Lynde does, and you need her. You two are all the family you've got and you need to start embracing that fact or ignore it completely. I don't care much what you decide, but you're one of our only supply runners, so if you would like to stay on, I'd be glad to have you."

Herbst smiled. "I bet you were quite something in your day, making a man feel great like that."

Rose was shocked. "In my day? It's still my day! It never stopped being my day!"

"Really, because you look like you're getting a bit old."

"I choose to look this way!" Rose said. "And anybody who says anything else can go overboard!"

"No one's throwing anyone off my craft," Cade said, "even if it is you doing the throwing, Auntie Rose."

"I was about to ask who these folks were, but I guess I don't need to," Herbst said.

"For the last time, I am not anyone's aunt!"


	10. A Shallow Grave

As they came to shore north of Dras-Leona, Lynde wanted to stretch her legs. While Arlen and her father were going to get supplies, she at least wanted to have some time away from the raft. Rose agreed, so she began to walk.

There had been a smell bothering her since they came to Leona Lake, and Artsanna agreed upon its foulness _. I do not know what it smells like, but I do not want to smell it much longer,_ the Dragon said.

 _How about we go for a little ride, Artsanna?_

 _Yes!_ Artsanna had been excited by that, and she waited eagerly for Lynde to mount up. As soon as she mounted, Artsanna flew up and away.

 _Make sure they don't spot you,_ Rose warned.

Artsanna made sure not to go to close to the city, and to flew at such a height and speed that she could be mistaken for a cloud. She was rather proud of this deception, and Lynde was proud of her for thinking of it—she couldn't have thought of it.

As they flew Lynde had something that had been bothering her. _Why did you take Rose's voice earlier?_

Artsanna seemed trouble by this. _I did not do that meaning to take it forever. I just wanted her to stop hurting you._

 _She wasn't hurting me._

 _Perhaps not with her hands, but her words could have been equally harming. I do not want harm to come to you._ After a bit of hesitancy, Artsanna said, _I love you like no other has or will._

Lynde wasn't sure how to feel about that. She was vaguely sure what that meant, but unsure of why she had to put it like that. _Artsanna… I…_

 _Lynde, if you must be given clarity, I will say that I love you like a sister, only deeper. In a way you are like a child I must protect, but it is also true the other way. It is a complicated thing, but I do love you, and would go to great lengths to protect you._

Lynde was just confused by all this. _Why? How?_

 _Lynde, you are the first person I have known in this world, and I have found that, in that way, you also loved your mother. I have felt all the pain you felt, shared in your joy, and grown with you. If I had all the world to choose, you would still be my Rider._

Artsanna, Lynde started, but couldn't find the words. She just couldn't think. Finally she could say something to her. _Artsanna, I hope that you understand if I don't say that I love you because…_

 _I understand,_ she said, but she sensed some longing to her. _Feelings are complicated, and love is a concept that Humans have difficulty differing from romance, so you do not need to say anything. Just remember that I will be there for you no matter what._

Lynde was rather taken aback by all this. While Artsanna was someone she cared about, love was a strong word, and she didn't know how it applied to her feelings for Artsanna. It wasn't romantic, certainly, but there were different kinds of love, as Artsanna noted. Perhaps she did love Artsanna, but she needed to think without Artsanna being in her mind to figure it out.

After they had flown a good long while, Artsanna saw something. _What is it, Artsanna?_ Her head beckoned to a nearby hill, and Lynde squinted to see what it was. She couldn't make it out very well, but she did know that it was shiny.

 _Let's go over there,_ Lynde said.

 _Very well, but I would like to be cautious if it is possible,_ Artsanna said. _We will approach from above._ Artsanna began to fly higher and higher, using stealth to avoid detection from anyone on the ground. According to Artsanna, there was no one on the ground, but there was something very strange.

They decided to land, kicking up a lot of dust and sand as they did. When the dust cleared, Lynde saw the strangest thing: it looked like strange glass, or the gem in her sword, but it was huge and looked as it were part of the ground. As she approached the object, she noticed a man in the thing who looked alive.

She nearly panicked. "We need to get him out of there!" she said. "He'll suffocate in there."

Artsanna shook her head. _Lynde, he is already dead._

That confused her. "But he doesn't look dead."

 _He is dead. Why else would he be buried like this?_

Lynde stopped to consider it. Perhaps he was dead, but she wasn't sure if she was will to risk that. She tried to contact Rose with her mind, and she managed it. What is it, Lynde? Rose said. Lynde sent an image of the tomb to her, as well as the man inside it. _Lynde, that is Brom._

 _Who is Brom?_

 _Brom is Elf-Friend, Rider of Saphira I, Bane of the Forsworn, and many other things. Chief among them, the father of your greatest enemy._

 _Raud?_

 _No._

 _Alaric?_

 _No! He is the father of Eragon._

She was surprised. _This was the father of Eragon? Also, Eragon was her greatest enemy? Rose, how is Eragon possibly my greatest enemy?_

Rose explained. _He is the one who leads the Riders, and would do anything to turn you to his side._

 _I don't think so. He is a hero._

 _Lynde, stop being so naïve. A hero to some is a villain to others. To the people now, ten years after the war, he is a hero. But during the war he was a villain to the people of the Empire, and was as hunted as you were by Shade and man alike. He made widows, as did Roran Stronghammer. As much as I may respect him, even he cannot escape the label of villain._

 _Rose, stop it!_ And she severed contact.

Artsanna snorted. _That was childish._

"I didn't want to talk to her anymore," Lynde said. "What else was I to do?"

 _I was not referring to that, but I suppose that was childish as well. I tell you that Rose's attempt to turn you into her is childish, for lack of a better term._

"Why do you think that?"

 _You are a young woman, and in your culture women like you usually do not have much influence outside of their own family, or even in it. But as a Rider you can have a great deal of influence, and Rose is taking you and filling your mind with ideas of freedom and fame that anyone of your class and raising would flock to. She is also imprinting on you her ideals and beliefs._

"But I don't want to be a Rider, and how else can I get my wish but go along with Rose?"

Artsanna was quiet for a little bit, but then replied. _While Arlen and I were going to Dras-Blöthr, we encountered a pair of Riders and their Dragons. I am alright, and we were victorious. But the only way I could defeat the Dragons was by speaking to them and convincing them of our position. Their names were Datia and Vrenshrrgn. They noted that it was rather common for there to be some reluctance in joining, especially among Humans. But every time they come to the conclusion that they can do much more good as a member._

Lynde was shocked at what she was saying. "You're not seriously on their side?"

 _I am on your side, and the side you want to be on—the people's side. I will leave it in your hands whether we join or not, but remember what Rose said: a hero must know what is right and what is smart._

Lynde accepted that, but there was one thing that bothered her. "You weren't there when she said that."

 _You had a dream about it last night._

She was surprised. "You can see my dreams?"

 _Yes. As long as I am within the range of you mind I can listen to you dreams. And yes, I did see that one._ Lynde felt her cheeks blush. _That has to be one of the strangest dreams you have ever had. I don't think I've even seen an Elf that…_

"Okay, just stop."


	11. Difficulties

Arlen had gotten what supplies he was tasked to get in Dras-Leona, so now he was to meet with Herbst. Fortunately each city street was very distinctive in construction, so all he had to do was remember where he had been and in what order he had been there to find his way. However, he got lost anyway, which he assumed was because a street looked very different one way than the other.

He encountered a very crowded square, which threatened to choke the life out of him. He eventually got to a more open area, but when he got there he was disturbed with what he saw. It was the ruin of a building that looked like it had burned down. While the scorching spread over a large area—and the fire must have been very hot, as even the stones in the street around it seemed to have been melted—there was very little left. He wondered why everyone seemed to ignore it.

"I see you haven't been in Dras-Leona long," a voice said next to him. He turned around to see a graying, thin man that was clean-shaven and wore fine clothes. "This was once the site of the Cathedral of Dras-Leona, run by the Priests of Helgrind. It was burned down during the battle ten years ago."

"Why has no one cleaned this up in that time?" Arlen asked. "The space could be used very well I think."

"It was not burned down in any sort of frenzied raiding. Eragon Shadeslayer atop his winged mount Saphira burned it in one of the first acts in the battle." The man gestured to the ruin. "This was left as an example, I think—of what I am not entirely sure. I also heard that there was a spell cast long ago that those new to the city would be drawn to the cathedral, and that the spell was left after its destruction. I am unsure though."

Arlen didn't like that idea. He didn't like to be manipulated, especially not by magic. What he also didn't like was this man's inexplicable friendliness. "Who are you?" Arlen asked.

"Call me Brone," he said. "Now what's your name?"

"Arlen," he replied. "Now why are you talking to me?"

"Well not many respectable people come down here. Are you one of them?"

"It depends who you ask, I suppose," Arlen said, unsure of Brone's definition of respectable.

"Well, what sort of business do you have?" Brone asked.

"Not much of one," Arlen said.

"Then it wouldn't be much of a help to have some extra labor?"

"No it wouldn't," Arlen said. "Goodbye." As he left he wondered what sort of man he was. He probably wasn't a laborer, as his clothes were too fine. He probably didn't represent laborers either, as he didn't think an affluent man as he would do so, so he truly wondered who he possibly could have been.

Soon enough he met with Herbst, and went to leave the city when something happened. They were going down the street out when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley along with Herbst. There were five strong men with long knives. They wouldn't have been much against his sword or Herbst's staff, but they had a firm grasp on their arms. It would be difficult to defeat them.

It was then that one of the men shouted down the alley. "Are these them?"

Brone stepped out from the shadows and said, "Yes, they are." So he wasn't to be trusted after all. "The man looks strong, so he'll make a fine worker. The old one has a crazed look, so he won't be a good slave. Kill him." Arlen was surprised that Brone was a slaver, let alone that slavery—after being outlawed—was still being practiced. He would have to act quickly to save both Herbst's life and his own freedom.

He put his foot between the legs of the man to his right from behind, and pulled it towards him so as to loosen his stance. While the man was unstable Arlen kneed him in the side which made him release his grip on his arm. The man to his left then lunged with his knife, and he was only saved by drawing Mor'ranr to block while it was barely out of its sheath. He then kicked him in the gut and he went reeling.

Arlen took a fighting stance and positioned himself in a place where he could see each of the men. "Kill him and none of you will leave this alley," Arlen warned, making his tone as sincere as possible.

Brone sighed. "Kill them both and bring me his sword—it may fetch a good price," he said as he turned away to leave.

Arlen didn't wait, but attacked. He lunged at one of the men holding Herbst, running him through without hesitation. He then turned to the other, slashing him across the chest. There were three left now, and their knives were drawn, but at least Herbst was safe.

One of the men charged, and the other two followed close. Arlen stabbed the first before he got too close. The next two were more difficult to dispatch. He had to grab the wrist of the one on the left as he swung at the right one, who dodged out of fear. The left one punched him in the gut, which was to be expected given his tactic, but it hurt very much all the same. Of course, Herbst's staff also hurt as it impacted with the man's skull.

With only one left, the Arlen and Herbst definitely had odds in their favor. He felt like now was the time to give him an ultimatum. "Give up," Arlen offered. "Run away and I will not pursue you."

The man scowled. "I need no mercy from you. My family will be spared with my death!" He charged, lunging with his knife. Arlen sidestepped him and hit him in the back of the head with his pommel. He wasn't very smart, though his motives shook Arlen. This man might have been a slave himself, and hopefully he wouldn't be punished for his defeat. Arlen very much hoped that the family he mentioned would live.

Arlen was forced to think for a moment on that. His family would not be punished if Arlen had killed him—that was for sure. But then again, his guilt at killing someone he had a choice about, and someone who he felt for—to kill who could have been either a son, a brother, or a father made him squirm. He knew the man's choice, but he didn't know the family's choice.

But he had no choice in the matter. While Lynde wouldn't have given this so much thought, he knew that callousness could be as terrible as malice, and every action had to be done carefully. He decided that this had to be done, but with the best intentions. He gave the man a slash in the leg, so that he could not be blamed for letting them go, and left him.

"That was odd," Herbst said. "Why'd you give him that?"

Arlen sighed and explained. It took a while, but by the time they were out of the city and halfway to the raft he had satisfied Herbst. "You see, that's why I did it. I didn't want him or his family to be hurt, like many have."

"But he may not heal from that, and he would not be able to work anymore," Herbst said.

"Perhaps, but perhaps also that it's not the worst thing," Arlen replied. "He won't be chosen to capture more slaves, so perhaps others will escape that fate."

"Not all would try to escape like you did," Herbst said. "But still, it was what you thought was best, and that is all we can do."

As the two of them came to the ferry, they were joined by Lynde and Artsanna as they landed from the sky. "Good, you're back," Rose said. "Cade," she called, "make ready to leave. Let us go without delay."

As Arlen and the others boarded the ferry, Lynde asked him something. "Did you have any trouble in the city?"

"Not that we couldn't handle," Arlen said. "And did you see anything interesting during your flight?"

"We found a tomb made entirely of a single piece of diamond," Lynde said matter-of-factly. "It was rather odd."

"Whose tomb was it?"

"Some old man named Brom. It doesn't really matter." It certainly did to Arlen, as he wondered who deserved a tomb of diamond, if any did.


	12. Under the Dragon's Wing

When they got to the mouth of the River Jiet, they disembarked from the ferry. Cade said that it was farther than he usually went anyway. Arlen reckoned that they were on the west side of the river, with the city of Belatona to the east of them. It was here that Rose said goodbye.

"Cade, I wish you and your family farewell," Rose said. She took some silver out of her coin pouch and said, "I hope this compensates you for the time you took to get us here."

Cade shook his head. "No, I couldn't take money from you, Auntie Rose."

"I insist," Rose replied. "You need to make a living, and we've taken up enough of your time already."

"Very well, but I would have done it for nothing at all if you asked me," Cade said.

Rose sighed deeply. "I know. I tend to be surrounded by the naïve."

"It's better to be naïve than depressed as far as I'm concerned," Cade said. It was very interesting for Arlen to see the two of them converse. He almost wondered how Cade came to call Rose "Auntie", but he probably wouldn't get an answer if he asked. As Cade boarded his ferry and began to float away, he waved to them shouting, "Farewell and goodbye! I hope to see you again before the end of my days."

"As do I," Rose shouted back, waving in return. While it may have been Arlen's imagination, Rose seemed to have a small smile on her face. "Goodbye!" She then turned to Arlen and the others and said, "Let's go."

As Rose revealed, their destination was Feinster, which was on the other side of the border between the Empire proper and Surda. Arlen had no idea what the proper name for the territories ruled by the Empire between the northern wilds, the Spine, the Hadarac Desert, and Surda was, but thought that it should have one. He was in no mood to think on it though, because soon after they began their trek cross country it started to rain.

Arlen shivered as the rain poured down on his hood. They were fortunate to have encountered a trade caravan along the road to buy rain-cloaks from, but it was terrible weather all the same. The temporary dyes in their clothing began to wash out, and what was left of any pretense of them being performers was drowned among the insects of the ground. He hoped that he wouldn't catch a cold.

The sky began to darken, and Arlen wondered where they were going to spend the night, when there was thunder but no lightning. To Arlen that could mean only one thing: a Dragon. He turned to Lynde and said, "Where is Artsanna?"

After a pause Lynde said, "Scouting ahead. Why?"

He didn't say anything but looked around for the Dragon. When he saw it he was frightfully surprised how close it was. It was going to land quite near them. "Duck!" he called out, hoping that they wouldn't need to. As the Dragon crashed to the ground nearby he thought better of his advice.

Rose immediately sprang into action, drawing her bow in preparation. "Stay here," she commanded as she approached the Dragon.

As it righted itself Arlen could see how big it was. While it was one of the biggest ones he'd seen, it wasn't as big as Magnora let alone Thorn. Its scales were muddy, but beneath the mud they were a very vibrant shade of light green. Its spiked snout and head made it seem even more threatening, only lessened by the sound it made.

It called out with a sad sort of sound, like a lonely cat. While it did have a defensive posture, it didn't seem to want a fight. It pressed against his mental barriers, which he did not allow in for the simple reason that he didn't want the Dragon to control him in the case that it tried, but he might guess that it could have been a cry for help.

Rose approached cautiously, keeping her bow ready in the event that the Dragon attacked. It growled as she approached and breathed green fire into the air. Rose lowered her bow, putting it on the ground, and that seemed to calm the Dragon down significantly. She made it to the Dragon without harm.

The Dragon gestured its head under its wing, and Rose looked under it. She turned back calling, "Lynde, come over here."

Arlen looked to Lynde. She was just as surprised as Arlen was that she would be called for, but she went to Rose anyway. The Dragon insisted that Lynde leave her sword behind, and she went along with it, which was something Arlen didn't think he could do. After getting to the Dragon's wing, Lynde and Rose disappeared under it.

Arlen and Herbst waited where they had stopped in the cold rain. It was rather annoying for Arlen to have to wait while Lynde and Rose were doing something he had no idea what was. He could only imagine what was going on under the Dragon's wing.

 _Haldthin,_ a light male voice said from seemingly nowhere. Arlen deduced that it was coming from the Dragon. _My name is Haldthin._

Arlen was annoyed with himself that he let down his defenses for even a second. But as angry as he was, he did realize that the Dragon did not have malice intended, as he would have inflicted it in that opening. While there was no harm done, there was no excuse for his failing.

After a while in the rain Haldthin said _, Your female companions wish you to come. Quickly as I smell something strange nearby and it might be dangerous._ He might have talked about Artsanna, but Arlen couldn't tell.

He and Herbst approached the Dragon carefully but quickly to get out of the rain. Oddly enough, this time Haldthin didn't make Arlen drop his weapon, so they arrived under the Dragon's wing soon enough. When he was there he saw something he didn't expect.

It was a silver haired Elf man, wounded in the side, looking very weak. Rose and Lynde were by his side, and had bandaged the wound. The Elf had a sword at his side with a light green emblem on his scabbard, which may have shown him as the Rider of Haldthin. "I've done all a Human can do," Rose said. "Now all we can do is wait for him to heal."

Lynde frowned at Rose, and Arlen caught on to what was going on. Rose didn't want to use magic on the Rider as it would expose them as at the very least magicians—and at the very most an Elf and a Rider. Arlen could understand Rose's reasoning, as well as Lynde's displeasure, but he had to side with Rose this time, as it was just too dangerous with a Dragon on hand.

 _You may stay under my wing for now,_ Haldthin said. _I ask you to stay here and watch over Kaesdir—my Rider—for me, but I will understand if you wish to move on._

"We will stay," Rose said. "I will decide for how long in the morning."

 _Thank you._ There was honesty in the Dragon's "voice" that made Arlen trust him somehow. It was simple, childlike even, but earnest. He hoped that it wasn't an act as it would be a shame that the Riders' Order didn't have someone like him.

They set up camp under Haldthin's wing. It was awkward, but reminded him of his time spent during that blizzard with Murtagh and Thorn. Hopefully this Rider did not have quite the same reputation as Murtagh.

He wondered what caused his wound. It was strange that an Elf with such a massive Dragon would have such a wound on him. Perhaps he did not expect it, or there was something that pierced his wards, or his wards collapsed because of massive damage to them. He would only find out when the Elf woke up.


	13. Goes Unpunished

After dinner, when they were settling in to sleep, Lynde wasn't tired. She wanted to use magic to heal Kaesdir, but Rose told her not to. It was wrong to let him die like this when they could do something to help him. She didn't know if it was because he was a fellow rider, or if she found him vaguely attractive, or it was simply on principle that she felt the need to help him. She was about to go do it when Rose said with her mind, _Don't even think about it._

Lynde frowned as she was frustrated. _We need to do this!_

 _I don't care what your naïve ideals are about helping people, but you would be smart not to do this._

 _No! Without magical healing he could die!_

 _And without it he could made a full recovery,_ Rose said. _Your heart may be in the right place, but you need to consider before you do anything. What if the Riders are looking for him? They could arrive in the morning and he would be fine._

 _You don't know that,_ Lynde countered. _It could be days before they realize he's missing. Besides, it's the right thing to do. I know this with all my heart._

Rose shook her head and lied down. _Then you will have to do it without me._

Lynde went to Kaesdir and removed the bandage carefully and quietly in the hope that perhaps Haldthin was asleep and would remain asleep. Looking at the stab wound nearly made her throw up—she had no idea how her mother did this. She then set about her work, whispering a carefully considered healing spell. She wasn't very good at healing, so she might do more harm than good, but she hoped that she'd save his life.

The flesh healed well, but she wondered if there was any damage that she couldn't see. She had no way of knowing if it had been correctly done. She contacted Artsanna, which she dared not do with Haldthin around before, but now could be a matter of life and death. She had no idea what good it would do, but it was her only option. _Artsanna?_

Artsanna answered back in a joyous tone. _Lynde! I thought you were lost! A Dragon landed nearby, and I think a Rider is with him._

Lynde had to explain to Artsanna what was going on before she could ask for help. Artsanna took it as well as could be expected, trying to hide her emotions from Lynde, but she knew that her friend was upset. After explaining Lynde asked, _Is there any way of knowing if I did a good enough job?_

 _Not until he awakens, but you did the best you could._ Artsanna then disappeared, which Lynde lamented—she missed her friend.

Suddenly she heard Haldthin's voice in her head. _He seemed pleased. Thank you, stranger. I and my Rider are indebted to you._

Lynde smiled. _You're welcome._

 _If there is anything I can do for you, you may simply ask._

 _Well, if you could not tell the Queen's Magicians about us, I would consider it fair._

 _I would not. I would only consider the debt paid if you let me fly you to Surda._

Lynde was surprised. _How did you know that was where we were going?_

 _There is nothing but Surda south of Belatona, and the Riders do know that fugitive magicians are gathering in Surda from the Empire._

 _Well then I accept._

* * *

Lynde was the first one up, and was awfully pleased with herself for not just that but her actions the night before. She was having her breakfast when Rose awoke. She looked to Kaesdir and then to Lynde and was probably mystified by her smile. In between mouthfuls she explained Haldthin's offer, and Rose was surprised to say the least.

Rose looked to the Dragon whose wing they were under and then looked to Lynde. "So he actually wants to help?" she said. "That's a first."

"He seemed really sincere about it," Lynde noted before taking a bite of bread. After she swallowed she continued. "Honestly I think if we were more willing to help each other we'd all get along better, like now."

Rose looked to Kaesdir again. "When do you think he'll wake up?" she asked.

Lynde shrugged. "Could be any moment now."

Rose took the bloodied bandage and did some things rather odd with it. She sniffed it, spoke spells over it, and even licked it—spitting soon after—much to the disgust of Lynde. She turned to Lynde and said, "Whatever hurt him was dipped in a poison designed to weaken him, specifically Elves. This wasn't a spur of the moment thing; whoever did this had a plan."

 _Yes, Haldthin said. There was an assassin in Belatona. He was traveling with traders from Surda. I hope that he was alone in his actions, but I do wonder where he acquired the poison, and how you know of it._

Rose looked nervous. "I was taught such things as part of my training," Rose explained. "I was a ranger of the northern woods."

 _Du Weldenvarden?_

"No, different woods," Rose corrected.

"Stop being so loud," Arlen mumbled as he stirred in his sleep.

Rose kicked him in the stomach and he groaned. "Get up," she said.

"Fine," Arlen said getting up from the covers. "How is the Rider?"

"Well," Rose said. "Lynde healed him."

Arlen looked at Lynde suspiciously. "Haldthin was grateful enough not only to keep quiet about us, but also to take us south of the border."

Arlen looked surprised. "Well, I guess that all worked out."

Lynde nodded and continued eating. It was only after she finished that her father woke up, and eventually they got underway. They supposed that Kaesdir was well enough to be moved, so they strapped him tightly to Haldthin's saddle. Haldthin advised that they did the same to themselves as a precaution. They were about to go when her father drew her aside.

He had a proud look on his face. "You did the right thing, Lynde," he said. "I hoped you would. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks," Lynde said as she smiled and hugged him tightly.

They climbed up a rope ladder onto Haldthin's back, and got ready to take off. Lynde was farther back with Kaesdir, making sure he wouldn't get out of the ropes. Once Lynde and the others had tied ropes to their waists, Haldthin took off. The shock of the takeoff was a little jarring, but Lynde got used to it. Once they were up they steadied and made for the border.

Artsanna contacted her shortly. Lynde, what is going on?

 _Haldthin offered to fly us to Surda since I healed his Rider._

Artsanna understood. _I will follow you, out of sight, if I can._

 _I know you can._

They made unusually good time, and got within sight of Feinster a little after midday. It was also then that Kaesdir awoke. He looked around nervously, but Lynde tried to calm him. "Don't worry, you're healed—I did that. You're with Haldthin and my friends."

Oddly enough, Kaesdir seemed to be sniffing the air. "We're flying," he observed.

"Yeah," Rose said. "Great observation, Rider."

When Kaesdir looked over to Rose, Arlen was in the way. For some reason, after he looked at them he had a looked of realization. Suddenly, Haldthin flipped over and Lynde and her companions fell.


	14. Rider Battle

Rose and her companions were falling. Rose hadn't expected Haldthin to drop them, but she adapted well enough to it. It hurt more when the rope tied between her and the Dragon stopped her, and she was hit with a jolt of force to her stomach. The pain was significant, and she supposed there would be some bruising, but she'd probably be fine. She looked to Haldthin in case there was more to this.

Far above, Haldthin had righted himself and Kaesdir peaked over the side to look at them. "I know who you are," Kaesdir said, his voice made loud and clear over the winds by a spell most likely. "You are Lynde the rogue rider and her companions: Arlen Shadeslayer, Rose the Ranger, and some old man. I thank you for healing me, but it is my duty as a Rider to capture you. My only question is this: where is the Dragon?"

Suddenly Artsanna flew over Kaesdir's head, whacking him with her tail as she did. He seemed to still have wards, but he was knocked off Haldthin as the ropes around him broke. He was like a sitting duck, hanging off Haldthin, but so were they. Rose took out her bow and began to fire the arrows that didn't fall out when she fell.

One arrow that she still had was the blue feathered arrow—Könungr'andlát it was called by some, or "king death" roughly—that she used to kill Raud. It was deadlier than anything else in her arsenal, but she wouldn't use it. A Rider was something the world couldn't afford to lose, no matter how frustrating they were, and to lose one of the first four could be doubly awful. She only had to wound him, if even that.

Her arrows that she had put spells on never to miss were being deflected by Kaesdir's sword. He used magic to draw it to his hand, and was using it in a way that reminded her of how Raud fought her in the tomb. However, this was no Shade, and he was probably tired, so he would not be as skilled at it as Raud had been. He was intercepting most of her arrows, and his wards—probably only very recently applied—were stopping the rest, so perhaps this wasn't going to work out.

Artsanna didn't seem to think so either and flew in, breathing fire. She burned the ropes holding them all up, and they began to fall again. This she had eventually expected, so she had a contingency plan.

She pulled another arrow out of her quiver, this one with a rope tied from it to her waist that she had tied while they were flying. She fired it at Haldthin, aiming it at a part of his scales that was weaker than the rest. She had underestimated the scales' thickness though, and it bounced off harmlessly, which was impressive since the arrow had been fired from an Elven bow. She had no time to be impressed though, as she was still falling.

Artsanna grabbed her with her front feet—claws, paws, whatever they were—as well as the others. Lynde landed on Artsanna's back, which she was quick thinking enough to use a spell to slow herself before she got hurt from the fall. Rose however would still have a lot of bruises to heal.

 _We need to get on the ground!_ Rose said to Artsanna. _We can't fight in the air._

 _Maybe you can't,_ Artsanna said as she descended.

 _Now's no time for jokes!_

As they went down, Haldthin was fast behind them. Kaesdir had managed to get into the saddle and they were closing in on them. Rose knew exactly how to fight him and began to cast a spell. She very quickly compressed the air near Haldthin, throwing him off course. She then lit the compressed air on fire, causing a fiery explosion that sent Haldthin careening towards the ground. Rose was very pleased with her work, especially since she had no idea if it would work as she had never done it before.

Artsanna dropped off Rose and the others when they got to the ground, and then flew off with Lynde. As Haldthin was getting up, Rose turned to Arlen and Herbst. "If you want to be of help, go to Feinster and tell them of what we're facing. If they refuse to help, then that's too bad, but ask."

Arlen and Herbst nodded and ran towards Feinster. Their battle was in view of the city, so the people of Feinster could probably see them as well. If Orrin truly wanted to help them as they speculated, then he would have to show it now.

Haldthin, now righted, roared at Rose. Artsanna and Lynde had disappeared, so it was just her against the Dragon and the Rider. Even she could not face down a Dragon, not without killing it, which wouldn't be very good for the rest of them. But if she had no choice, she would use Könungr'andlát. As she drew the blue feathered arrow from her quiver, Artsanna pounced onto Haldthin with a roar.

As Artsanna and Haldthin battle, Rose noticed something. Haldthin's spikes—which there were an unusually high number of for a Dragon of his size—were piercing Artsanna's hide. It seemed that an ambush predator like Artsanna could not contend with a spiky Dragon like that without getting injured.

As Artsanna breathed fire into Haldthin's face, she flew away, the fire being simply a diversion. Haldthin did not know this however, and swatted at where Artsanna had been. Artsanna was now in the sky, breathing fire at Haldthin, specifically his back where Kaesdir was. It was a good enough tactic, trying to drain his energy through his wards like that, but Artsanna had very little rest in the last week, trying to keep up with them on Cade's ferry, so it was more draining her than Haldthin, who probably was a lot fresher than her.

Artsanna, when she was out of fire, began to retreat. Haldthin was faster though, jumping into the air and bringing down Artsanna like a wild cat. When she went down, Artsanna was hurt, Lynde probably was also, and Haldthin stood over them in victory.

Rose drew her bow, but just to be fair, gave them a warning amplified by a spell. "Back away or I will kill you," Rose said.

"You cannot unless you have far more arrows than that," Kaesdir replied cockily.

"This arrow is Könungr'andlát, the arrow used to kill the Shade Raud and many others before him." Kaesdir was silent. "If you value your life, step away from them."

"I only wanted to talk anyway," Kaesdir said.

Rose was in disbelief, asking, "Then why did you throw us off?"

"I didn't think it would be safe otherwise," he said. "You do have a reputation with fighting Riders."

"Because they keep picking a fight with us!"

"Hmm. I'll try to pass that on to Alaric. I think it would be best if we talked in Feinster."

Remembering Arlen and Herbst, she contacted one of them mentally. _Arlen, are you at Feinster?_

 _Almost,_ Arlen replied. _We're about to get help._

 _Don't bother. We're not fighting anymore._

Arlen's "voice" seemed surprised. _Who won?_

 _It was a draw. We're going to talk it out._

 _Then Herbst sprained his ankle for nothing?_

 _I suppose so. She didn't need to ask how he did it, since it was likely that he stepped in a rabbit hole or something. Get Herbst and wait for us. We'll be arriving shortly, and I think as our original selves._

 _Huh, I was just getting used to your new faces. Oh well._

Rose went to Lynde and Artsanna, finding that the Dragon was tougher than she thought. She had a few broken bones and some nasty scratches, but nothing serious. Rose had expected her to have a few more, but she was glad she didn't have more work.

After getting Artsanna healed with the help of Kasdir and Haldthin, Rose went about restoring hers and Lynde's faces to normal—or at least how they looked before this journey started. While Lynde was glad to have her own face back, Rose decided to remove a few years from her own. She knew that she was getting old when she decided that, but there had been older Elves, certainly.

They went to the gates of Feinster, and after healing Herbst's ankle, Rose and the others went into the city. Kaesdir said that he didn't feel like making the walk to the keep, so Haldthin would fly him there. Artsanna felt a bit shy, so she flew with him. And so, when Rose, Lynde, Arlen, and Herbst went into the city, practically no one recognized them or thought they were anything special.

In a way it was frustrating not to be recognized, but it was somewhat alright with her. Most people looked up to see the Dragons flying overhead than look at the travelers coming through the gate. At least they would make it to the keep unopposed.


	15. Just a Talk

Arlen observed as Rose and Lynde walked to the keep's gate. Around them, Artsanna and Haldthin had drawn a crowd with their appearance in the sky, following their path to where they and Kaesdir awaited the others. When the gate opened, a man in fine clothes who couldn't have been less than forty walked to the line of Rose, Lynde, and Kaesdir, with Arlen and Herbst between them and the crowd, flanked by Artsanna and Haldthin. This might be considered an historic or legendary event, or it could just be the most interesting day of the week for those assembled.

The man spoke to them. "Welcome, Riders," he said. "I am Lord Beathan, Master of Feinster. I would ask you your names, but I know them already, so instead I ask why do you choose to visit my city and home?"

Kaesdir stepped forward. "We come for we wish to speak on ground that would be safe for both sides, and your home happened to be the only one in the area."

Lord Beathan bowed and said, "Of course. I give it to you freely. Though I would ask that the Dragons remain here, as the last time a Dragon was here it made quite a mess of the place. It took a month to make all the repairs."

Kaesdir nodded. "We will honor your request."

While Arlen didn't know if Haldthin was opposed to the idea, Artsanna didn't like the idea of it much. They had to convince her that it would be awfully cramped in there and that she should rest for now. _Very well,_ she said. _But I won't sleep with this crowd around—they make me nervous._

Lord Beathan led them through the gate and courtyard into the stone halls of the keep, and finally to a room where they could talk. However, Kaesdir stopped Arlen and Herbst saying, "This is not for you to hear."

"I am her father!" Herbst objected. "I deserve to hear this out."

Kaesdir looked to Lynde. "Are you a full adult by the standards of your people?" he asked.

"Yes, but I want them in here as well," Lynde said. "My father should know what happens, and I value Arlen's advice. Really I would want Rose to leave."

Rose was obviously surprised by that. "Why?" she asked.

"You no longer control my fate," Lynde said defiantly. "I will choose what I do, not you."

"Impertinent girl!" Rose said angrily. "I taught you everything you know!"

"Not everything," Lynde replied. As Rose was about to say something, Lynde cut her off. "Leave."

Rose sneered and left in a huff. Arlen was surprised that she gave up so easily, or that Lynde would stand up to her like that. He also wondered what prompted all that, but was silent and went into the room.

The room was lavish with furniture that looked like only a rich man could afford it. The place reminded him of the entrance hall of Magicians' tower in Gil'ead, only richer. Kaesdir gestured and told them—perhaps not told, but it sounded like it—to sit on what he called a "sofa" and Arlen obeyed. He really felt out of place here.

Once they were seated, Kaesdir spoke. "So, are you ready to join the Riders?"

"No," Lynde said.

Kaesdir was taken aback. "Why?"

"I don't want to be a member of your Riders," Lynde said. "Is that so hard to understand?"

After a slight pause Kaesdir said, "Well, yes. You have been on your own for many months, over half a year if I'm not mistaken. Wouldn't you rather be with us than on your own?"

"I am not alone," Lynde replied. "I have Rose and Arlen, and my father, and most of all Artsanna. We don't need you."

"You do," Kaesdir said, "more than you know." He took out a wanted poster of Lynde. "Have you seen this?"

"Yes."

"Well, we didn't put them out. We don't know who did." That was interesting to note. Arlen wondered if the Riders didn't post them, then who did? "It is not only our guidance you need, but our protection."

"We can deal with any bounty hunters that come our way," Lynde replied.

"Well if that's the way you feel about it," Kaesdir said, "then I will honor that request. Know this though: Haldthin and I are a Rider and Dragon with honor, but there are those without. Some may try to steal you away in your sleep, drugging and binding you to take to Alaric or Eragon. I do not know if either of them would approve of such methods, or accept force you to join under the circumstances, but I would be wary all the same."

Herbst scoffed. "You're not the best liar are you?"

"Elves don't lie," Lynde said. "Rose told me so."

"But she didn't tell us she was an Elf until after she ripped the head off an Urgal by the horns," Arlen noted. "Of course, she probably had her reasons."

As they talked Kaesdir seemed to have put on his face a look of horror. "She decapitated an Urgal?"

"I guess," Lynde said. "Did she?"

"Yes, that's what that means," Arlen said, surprised she didn't know the word. Of course, perhaps it was odd that he knew that word, but he had no way of knowing.

"Well she is an odd one then," Kaesdir said. "I've never seen an Elf so brutally dispatch an opponent!"

"Kaesdir, did you know Rose as Lilyon?" Arlen asked.

"No," Kaesdir said. "In fact I don't believe I've heard that name before. Why?"

"Because I've been wondering how you recognized us," Arlen said.

"It was because of you."

Arlen was very surprised with that. "How?"

"Your sword, Mor'ranr," Kaesdir said. "I know your name because you took my father's sword back from that Shade."

"Your father wielded Mor'ranr?" Arlen said, very interested.

"Yes, my father was Kitharvie," Kaesdir said.

"Then do you want it back?" Arlen asked cautiously. He hoped his tone didn't make it seem like he was offering it since he really didn't want to give it up, as it was a very good sword. The only reason he asked was to see what his intentions were.

"No, it belongs to you now," Kaesdir said. He grasped the hilt of his sword, causing Arlen to draw towards his own. "My sword suits me better anyway." Apparently Kaesdir didn't want to fight, as his hand fell away after he said so.

"Do you know how it got into Tyra's hands?" Arlen asked.

"Yes," Kaesdir said. "You see, my father had an apprentice that he gave the sword to. After him it was passed to his apprentice, who fought in one of your wars with the Urgals. During which, he fell in love with a healer-sorceress. She would summon a Spirit to power her healing spells. During a battle the warrior was mortally wounded in battle, but the healer tried her best to heal him. She became convinced that the problem was that she didn't have enough power, so she summoned a second spirit, and the two managed to overpower her, turning her into Tyra. The warrior died of his wounds, and Tyra took the sword." That explained things. "Though we seem to have gotten off topic."

"I will not join the Riders and that is my decision," Lynde said. "But I may change my mind at some time."

"Well, I will be ready if you do," Kaesdir said as he stood. He then bowed and said goodbye.

As he left, Arlen turned to Lynde. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

"Well, yes," Lynde replied. "Rose may have convinced me of some things that weren't right. I want to consider things a bit more, but I might just join the Riders."

Suddenly, Lord Beathan came into the room. He had a scroll in his hands with a seal on it. "Lynde, I would like to pass this message on to you from King Orrin himself," he said. "I was given instruction not to read it but to give it to you in the even that you come here, and to give you my full cooperation once you read it to accomplish whatever is written on it."

He handed it to Lynde, who handed it to Herbst, since she couldn't read. But to his surprise, Herbst gave it to him. Arlen, realizing how serious their illiteracy was, broke the seal and read what it kept secret to others. The contents were very serious.

 _To Lynde the rogue Dragon Rider_

 _I ask for your presence in Aberon, the capital of Surda. I wish to hide you from the Empire here, and to ask your help in a cause that I think you would find just: the independence of Surda from the Empire, creating a safe haven for magicians persecuted by the Empire. I know it may be difficult to comprehend, but please come to Aberon as soon as possible. Lord Beathan will give you anything you need, though I would send to you the largest ship in Surdan waters if I must. You may refuse, but I think both of us, and many others, would be benefited by this meeting._

 _Sincerely, King Orrin of Surda_

After Arlen read all that to them, Lynde was very surprised. "Why does he want me?" she wondered aloud.

"You're a Rider," Rose pointed out from the doorway. "Whatever side has you on it may claim to be legitimate, even though you're not with the order. It doesn't make much sense, but that's the way it is ever since the Varden won their war."

Arlen found it just a little too unlikely. "If your opinion clashes with that of the Riders', then it won't be much good on paper. The only way he'd get his wish of independence is to fight a war, and declaring war on the Empire would be foolhardy at best unless he wants to fight the Elves, the Dwarves, and the Urgals too."

"He might have a plan, but then again maybe not," Herbst said. "It's your choice Lynde."

Lynde her hand to her temples and said, "I need time to think about this. I'm sorry but I don't want to be rash."

"Alright," Herbst said. "Take your time."

"No rush," Rose said. "Just remember that the fate of an entire nation may depend on your choice." Lynde frowned. That was not the best thing to say to someone with an important decision to make, but it might put things into perspective for Lynde. Arlen knew that Lynde wasn't used to this kind of power, so it could be a long time before she made a decision.


	16. Risking All

Lord Beathan let Lynde and her friends stay at a local noblewoman's estate whose name was Lady Lorana until such time she could make her decision. The house was far more comfortable than any she'd lived in in her entire life. Outside were magnificent flower gardens that amazed her with their variety. Of course, the best part was the soft bed that she was given, which let her have the best night of sleep that she'd had in months. It put her in a state of mind to think so that perhaps she wouldn't make the worst mistake of her life.

She wondered whether to support King Orrin or to refuse his offer. She knew that if she helped him, the Riders might not accept her if she decided later to join them, as Rose pointed out the last night at dinner. At the same time, making sure that magicians were safe was very important to her. It was a complicated question for her, and it would take everything she had to answer it.

She decided to talk a walk in the gardens to help her think. The fresh air and warm sun would help take her mind off everything else so that she could think about her choice. It might help, but at the same time it might not.

The dress she wore had been supplied by Lady Lorana, and while she did appreciate the thought, there were some issues. It was a bit tight, and she needed help from a maid to get into it. It was rather beautiful though, and she liked the look of herself in it.

As she walked through the white cobblestone path through the gardens, admiring the smells and sights of the flowers, she encountered Lady Lorana. The kind old lady was sitting in a chair knitting something or other when Lynde came across her. When Lady Lorana spotted her she suddenly looked disappointed. "I wish you had told me you were going for a walk today," Lady Lorana said. "I would have given you a different dress had I known."

"Why's that?" Lynde asked.

Lorana sighed, smiling. "Your commoner ways are so charming sometimes," she said. "I don't think they'll do you well though if you intend to become a Rider."

"Now what do you mean by that?" Lynde asked.

"Eragon was of common raising, as was Alaric and many others, and while they may be great warriors, they are terrible at diplomacy," Lorana explained. "Though a diplomat couldn't have saved me as well, one would have at least been able to talk out a better solution."

"You met Eragon?" Lynde said, very surprised.

Lorana nodded. "When I was governor, the Varden attacked Feinster. The Varden were winning when the magicians on the Empire's side decided to summon a Shade to destroy both side. Eragon and Queen Arya—though she wasn't queen at the time—killed the Shade, saving me and my people. While Arya is credited with the defeat, I name Eragon my savior for not only that but also another reason.

"It was in the closing days of the war, after King Galbatorix was killed. Eragon came to Feinster, where I was imprisoned because of the oath of loyalty I made to Galbatorix. Eragon released me from my oath, and so I was released from captivity and given this estate as compensation for my disgrace when I was removed from my post."

Lynde was amazed by the tale. It showed that not all heroism was with violence, but sometimes it was with forgiveness. Though she did have a question. "How did he release your oath?"

"He used a word in the Ancient Language he kept hidden from me," Lorana said. She frowned. "Of course, once I had my freedom I was forced to say an oath of loyalty to Surda and the Empire. It was the most humiliating thing I have ever had to do."

Lynde was silent because of the intense look on Lady Lorana's face. The memories must have been angering to her to provoke her like that. The scowl on her face could put fear into even the bravest man. Lynde however found the courage to speak. "Lady Lorana, are you alright?"

Lorana's scowl faded and she relaxed somewhat. "So, have you come to a decision on King Orrin's offer?" Lynde shook her head. "Well if you want my help, then don't bother. My oath is to both Surda and the Empire, and while I am to be loyal to Surda first, I cannot forsake the Empire. If war is to come, I could not help either side's army but their people."

Lynde was inspired by this. "Who made you take it?"

"Queen Nasuada chiefly, but King Orrin agreed to it," she replied. "Why?"

"Then I will side with the one who may have been forced himself to agree," Lynde said. She was about to run out, but first she bowed and said, "Excuse me, Lady Lorana. I have to talk to my friends."

Lady Lorana nodded. "You are excused." But Lynde was already dashing off to talk to them.

* * *

It took some time to find them all, but Lynde eventually gathered her friends in the courtyard. She wanted all of them to know at the same time what she was going to do, except Artsanna who found out through their bond. Artsanna was being very quiet, but she hoped it was because she was resting—sleeping, it seemed, on the roof near the open courtyard.

Looking around was her father, Arlen, and Rose—and Artsanna of course. They were the people she trusted with her life, and she expected them to support her decision no matter what it was. She hoped they'd agree.

"I've decided to join with King Orrin to fight so that Surda will be a safe place for magicians," Lynde said.

The reactions varied. Rose seemed proud while Arlen was displeased. "You're starting a rebellion just like the Varden," Arlen said, his anger subtle but present.

"This is necessary!" Lynde replied. "This is to make magicians free!"

"I don't care!" Arlen said. "You're making war for an ideal. As many wars as my family has fought, it was always for the good of everyone. If you can solve this problem with talk, I'd support you, but I won't help you with this! If you go to Aberon, then I'm going back to Cathalorn!"

Lynde was saddened by this. "I'm sorry you feel that way," she said. Arlen stared at her, his gray eyes, like Artsanna's fire, burning with anger. "But I'm not changing my mind."

"Neither am I," Arlen said.

Rose was happier with this. "You know, Lynde, I might be able to help you with this."

"I don't need more advice," Lynde said.

"No, I think I'll serve your cause in a different way," Rose said slyly. "I have methods of spying that no one would suspect, and if that won't help then perhaps my bow will be of use."

Lynde smiled. "Thank you. I think that will help me greatly."

"Don't forget about me," her father said. "I want to help too."

"I'm not sure how you'll do that, but thanks, Dad." He smiled.

As they began to go back to wherever they were before, Artsanna spoke. She didn't open her eyes, as if she hadn't been sleeping at all. _You should not have done that._

Lynde frowned. _And why not?_

Artsanna raised her head and opened her eyes, their redness—for the first time since their first meeting—scared her. _I hold out hope that we may one day join the Riders, and your actions here might hurt the possibility of that. It is a childish hope to join my fellow Dragons, and one I do not expect you to understand._

Lynde cocked an eyebrow. _What does that mean?_

Artsanna's gaze intensified. _Every day you talk to your own kind, and you divide them according to your liking. In fact, you speak with them so much that you want to get away from them. I have only met a handful of my own kind, and it was not rare that we fought at some point. I want to be with my own kind, live with them, hunt with them, and learn about them, and the only way I can do that is to go to the Riders._

Lynde sighed. _Why didn't you tell me this earlier?_

 _I thought Arlen or one of the others might talk you out of it,_ Artsanna said. _Besides, when have you ever listened to me? After Lynde couldn't think of an example, Artsanna continued. Everyone else listens to me, but not you. But then again, I know little of how this world works, and my own wishes are little compared to that of yours and your people's._

Lynde was confused. _Who are my people?_

 _Magicians, Lynde, magicians. They are treated like a separate kind to be feared, exploited, and watched. I am willing to risk my happiness now for your people's freedom._

 _Then you support me?_ Lynde asked.

 _Yes, but do not take your decision lightly though, for I do not._


	17. Alone

Both Arlen and Lynde were outside Lady Lorana's household, ready to leave for their different destinations. Since Lynde had announced her plan Arlen hadn't talked to her, and for good reasons which were his own. Artsanna was laden with bags, as she was going to fly them to Aberon, and her mood didn't seem good either. No one was in a very good mood today, even those who were getting their way.

Arlen was ready to go. In his pack were cooked foods that wouldn't go bad any time soon, blankets, and a few other things. At his belt was Mor'ranr, which he hoped he wouldn't need but he knew he probably would. He was as ready as he was going to be by himself.

He was about to start his trek when Lynde came up to him. She seemed to be hesitant so he started. "What is it?"

"Well…" Lynde started nervously. After a moment, she continued. "I don't want us to part on bad terms, and we might not ever see each other again, so… Thank you for training me, for protecting me, for rescuing me; thank you for everything."

He smiled. "Well, thank you for an adventure I won't soon forget."

"You've got another one ahead of you," Lynde said as she pointed north. "It's a long way to Cathalorn."

"Plenty of opportunity for trouble," Arlen said.

"Don't you mean adventure?"

"Aren't they the same thing?"

She laughed. It was a somewhat annoying laugh, but he'd grown to tolerate it out of necessity. When she was done she said, "Goodbye, Arlen."

"Goodbye, Lynde," he replied. Looking over to the others, he said, "Goodbye, Rose. Goodbye, Herbst."

"Goodbye," Rose said, and Herbst repeated it.

"Goodbye, Artsanna," Arlen said.

 _Goodbye, Arlen. I hope we meet again someday,_ Artsanna said.

He then turned around and began his long journey home. It wasn't long before he heard Artsanna take off behind him, and he turned to look. She was magnificent in the air, the sun illuminating her silver scales, but not making them shine—which was her signature almost. As she flew away burdened by his former companions he realized that he would miss them. But it was too late to go back so he would just have to move forward.

* * *

It was lonely to travel alone. For most of his life he was surrounded by family, friends, and enemies. Even in his travels he never walked alone, as he was always with someone else. He wished that someone was with him, but he knew it wouldn't come true.

It rained now. It had been slowly building up during the week, and for the past two days it rained. It wasn't even a light rain, but heavy, soaking his clothes and chilling him to the bone. It rained day and night, and he was getting used to it somewhat, though he hoped that it would end soon.

The land he was going through was very hilly and muddy. The rain going down the hills was causing the roads to nearly flood in some places, which made it difficult to navigate. More than once he slipped and fell into the mud, but he was more upset about the delay than getting dirty. Clothes could be washed, but time could not be regained, and he wanted to be home.

He heard a struggle happening beyond the next hill, and went to find out what it was. He saw a familiar looking caravan surrounded by soldiers of the Empire. He may have been mistaken, but he believed that it was the caravan of Jerrell, the man his sister Embry was betrothed to. He approached, wondering what was going on.

He went to the man who looked like he was in charge of them and asked, "What are you soldiers doing?"

"Hey, we've got another traveler," the soldier in charge said. Looking to his belt he added, "And he's armed."

A couple of soldiers grabbed him and took his sword. He would have fought them, but he was more interested in knowledge than battle at that moment. "What have I done wrong?" he asked.

The lead soldier sighed. "I've got orders to stop all travelers going to or from Surda, and that includes you." That explained why both he and the caravan were stopped.

"Captain," the soldier with Mor'ranr said, "this looks Elven."

The head soldier went over and examined it. "It's not Elven. Elf swords are curved and this one is straight. It's probably some noble sword. In either case, he probably stole it."

"You could say I did," Arlen said slyly. The captain looked to him suspiciously. "But that's enough about me. What are you going to do with the caravan?"

"Well, we can't send them back, so we'll have to hold them, maybe even bring them to Belatona for questioning." He heard stories from his father about soldiers in this situation. They would take what they wanted from caravans, maybe even kill the traders to keep them from telling—this was true for both sides during the war. He wasn't about to let this happen again. "You're coming with us too so that you're properly punished."

"I won't be," Arlen declared. "That sword is Mor'ranr, wielded by the Elf Kitharvie, the Shade Tyra, two human swordsman, and myself; Arlen of Cathalorn, son of Dryden, and slayer of Shades."

The captain was taken aback by this. "You're Arlen?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then how did we capture you?"

"Because I let you. Now are you going to let me and the caravan go or will I be forced to fight you?"

The captain puffed up his chest and said, "We won't be intimidated by fugitives. Now where are your friends?"

Arlen laughed, trying to make his reputation work for him. "You don't have to fear them, for they are gone. I'm the one you have to fear." When that didn't inspire them to let him go, he made his move.

He used the same move he used on the slavers in Dras-Leona, kicking out the legs of the man next to him. The soldier fell over, and the one next to Arlen reacted slow enough that he could punch him in the jaw, knocking him down too. He then took one of their weapons, a mace—it wasn't a sword, but neither of them had one—and prepared for a fight.

The captain motioned for his soldiers to stay back and drew his own sword. "You're not going to go down easy, are you?" the captain said.

"If I did, then I wouldn't be known," Arlen said.

The captain lunged and Arlen dodged, as the mace was too heavy to properly parry with. He then swung the mace at the captain's leg, breaking it. As the captain fell, Arlen backed off.

He looked to the soldiers and said, "Does anyone else want to do battle?" They did what he hoped that soldiers would do in that situation; they prepared to fight. He sighed. "Does it really have to be this way?"

"No," the captain said, pained by his leg. "You can surrender."

"So can you," Arlen said. "But you're not, are you?" The captain nodded. "And I'm not going to surrender either. And while I may die, many of you may as well. It could be only one or two of you, or perhaps a dozen at most, but who wants to be that one?" He turned to the soldiers. "I can promise that the first man who charges me will die. So who wants to be the first one? Who wants to not go back to their family? Who has the courage to fight me?"

No man stepped forth. No man was brave enough to charge him. No man died.

Arlen stepped towards the soldier who had his sword, and the soldier—who couldn't have been much older than Arlen was—dropped it and ran. Picking up the sword, he looked to the soldiers again. He sighed. "Is one caravan really so important? I'll just send them back north." The soldiers backed off, some going to their horses, and others going to get their wounded leader and dazed comrades.

Arlen was at least moderately happy that they didn't try anything, but was somewhat disappointing. Part of becoming a soldier was agreeing to die for one's countrymen, and these men didn't seem willing to do that. They were traitors, but smart ones who might actually do something if it didn't result in their assured deaths. He hoped that he would have the courage they lacked to be the first to die, but also wished that it would never come up.

As he watched the soldiers leave, a woman's voice came from behind. It was familiar, and while he hadn't heard it in months, he'd know it anywhere. "Arlen?" the voice said.

Arlen turned around and said, "Hello, Embry."


	18. On the Way Home

Arlen was glad to see his sister again. Embry also seemed glad, but upset. He could see her mouth and eyebrows in a less than happy position through the rain. "Why did you leave us?" she asked angrily.

Arlen wasn't expecting this, so had little he could say. He only said what the truth was and perhaps not in the best way. "Lynde had to be trained, and I was the only one who could do it," he said.

That did nothing to ease Lynde's temper. "Don't talk to me about that girl!" she said. "She doesn't have the sense to know that one and one together makes two. No, why did you leave?"

Arlen thought hard on that answer. "It sounded like it was an opportunity to do good in the world, and I took it. And I have done good, Jerrell will say so."

"Don't bring him up!" Embry said. "Tell me… Tell me it wasn't because of her looks."

Arlen shook his head, surprised with his older sister. "No, it wasn't like that."

"Wasn't?" Embry asked. "What do you mean?"

Arlen sighed. "I left them. She was going somewhere that I just couldn't follow. I'm done with them."

Embry seemed very surprised. "How so?"

"She was going to join a rebellion against the Empire," Arlen explained. Embry was quite shocked. "I know rebellions are bad news and should be avoided. They bring no change, just death. Oppressed becoming oppressors. I remember Dad's whole speech."

"Well good, because if she does this, she will definitely become an enemy of the Empire," Embry said. "And so would you if you joined her."

Arlen nodded. After a short pause, he asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you," she said. "Jerrell told me you were going to Surda, so I convinced him and his caravan to bring me here. Good trading you know; Surdans can't forge anything worth a copper, you know, but they're wine is second to none."

"But why come after me?" he asked.

"You left without a word!" she said. "Ehren or I had to find you, and Ehren certainly wouldn't go." Arlen nodded, understanding that Ehren was needed more in Cathalorn than down in Surda. "We even delayed the wedding to find you."

Arlen was surprised. "You and Jarrell put it off on my account?"

"Yes," she said. "I wanted both for my wedding to be in Cathalorn and to not waste any time in finding you. It's a small price to pay for finding my little brother."

Arlen was taken aback by this. "You really did that?"

"Yes," she said. "I care about you; we all do. Mom wants you back and so does Ehren. Come home."

He smiled. "I already was."

"Good. Now let's get out of this rain."

For the next few days, Arlen traveled with Embry in the caravan. It eventually stopped raining, which Arlen was glad for. Their trip to Surda was cancelled, much to the dismay of the traders, so they were headed back to Belatona as a first stop to Cathalorn. At least he didn't have to walk anymore.

As he rode in the back of a wagon next to his sister and a barrel of door hinges, he heard a sound he hoped was thunder. It was too rapid for thunder and too regular, so the only other thing it could be he didn't want to deal with. Sure enough, he looked to the source of it and saw it. It was a Dragon, but not just any Dragon: Haldthin.

It took Emrby a moment to notice his expression. "…and then I said… What is it, Arlen?"

"I know that Dragon," he replied.

Emrby followed his gaze to the sky and the light green Dragon in it. She seemed awfully surprised. "You know a Dragon?"

He nodded. "I've met a few in my travels." He began to count how many he knew, and he came up with a startling result. "I've encountered around nine, but I've only talked with about three of them."

Emrby was impressed. "Nine? You're just making that up."

"No, it's true," he said.

"Alright then, name them."

He managed to name them very easily. "There was Artsanna, of course. I believe another two were named Vrenshrrgn and Datia, though I can't be sure of that or which name went with which." Embry motioned to continue. "Then there's Haldthin, the one up there. And Magnora, though only from a distance. There were also three that I couldn't tell you the names of even if I tried, but one was red, the other purple, and an unrelated one was white."

"That's only eight," Embry said. "What was the last one?"

"Actually, I'm not sure you'd like it if I told you."

"What, was it Saphira?"

He shook his head. "Close, but not quite."

She frowned. "Was it Thorn?"

He looked at her, shocked at her guess. "How did you know?"

"I'm your older sister; of course I know." After a pause she admitted, "Though I was only joking."

He sighed. "And you can guess by the fact I'm still alive that our relationship was amiable."

She nodded. "What exactly happened?"

He took a deep breath and told her exactly what happened. "Lynde and Rose had been captured by the Riders and mistaken for magicians, leaving me and Artsanna behind to fend for ourselves. We went after them, but we got caught in a snowstorm."

Embry nodded in acknowledgement. "We got hit too. Must have been about a little over a week since you left."

"Somewhere around there," he said. He then continued the story. "The snowstorm was bad. I still don't know how it was possible, but Artsanna was freezing to death out there." When he got a questioning glance from Embry he noted, "She couldn't breathe fire yet."

Embry was surprised. "So they don't hatch breathing fire?"

He shook his head. "No they don't. And after a while it looked like we were going to die out there. But then the traitor Murtagh showed up on Thorn and saved us. Even taught me how to fight Elves and the like."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "To this day, I have no clue why he did it. He said it was his good deed for the decade, but anyone can see it was a lie. My only guess is that he went mad out there with only a Dragon to talk to for over a decade."

"Probably did."

As the thunderous sound of Haldthin's flapping grew louder, Arlen looked up. He was coming straight for the caravan. Arlen hoped that it had nothing to do with the blockade on Surda.

As Haldthin landed in front of the caravan, Kaesdir dismounted. He then asked the caravan in a voice that he to be using magic to louden "Is there a man named Arlen here?"

Arlen stood up, Embry trying to stop him but she couldn't. He then said, "I'm here, Kaesdir. What do you want?"

Kaesdir began to walk over as Arlen got out of the wagon. The Elf then said, "So I hear you left the company of Lynde and Artsanna."

He nodded. "If that's of some importance to you, I'm afraid you'd have to drag me back."

"Well, you see, our spies have noted that Lynde may be joining a rebellion against the Empire," Kaesdir said. When Arlen remained silent he continued. "Our spies have also told us that the Empire has also heard of this, and is putting together a group to kill her and all the rebel leaders."

He was somewhat surprised. "Who in the Empire is doing this?"

"We don't know yet," Kaesdir said. "Nor do we know who is behind the rebellion. But I want you to protect Lynde."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You want me to protect a Rider and her Dragon?"

The Elf shook his head. "Just Lynde. Artsanna can take care of herself, but Lynde would not do as well. I want you to make sure she lives, alright?"

Arlen shook his head. "How about you do it?"

"No, I can't do it. Riders aren't allowed to get involved in rebellions without specific orders, and really… it's not even the Riders asking you this, but me. I was given no specific instructions, but as the first lieutenant to Alaric, I do have the authority to ask you to do this."

Arlen didn't let his surprise show that Kaesdir was second in command of the Riders in Alagaësia, nor that he was acting outside the order to do this. He simple said, "And why should I go back? It's a rebellion; I'm not going to have any part of it."

"You don't need to," Kaesdir said. "All you need to do is ask to be Lynde's bodyguard. If she says yes, then all you have to do is stop assassins from harming her."

"But she has Rose and Artsanna watching out for here. I can't offer her any more protection than that."

"It doesn't hurt to have an extra sword around." After a pause, Kaesdir said, "And I would owe you a favor, and a favor from a Rider is something that is not usually allowed, especially to a Human."

He was impressed with Kaesdir's offer. He just couldn't say no at this point. He also felt that perhaps Lynde did need protecting since he didn't entirely trust Rose. "It's a deal as long as you fly me back to Cathalorn when either Lynde's left the rebellion or I fail."

Kaesdir smiled. "It is all that I could ask," the Elf said. He took out of his coat a rectangular small mirror with a silver frame that looked like vines and an emerald that could either be the top or the bottom depending on how one held it. He then handed it to Arlen and gave him a series of instructions. "If you say the word "ethgrí", you will be able talk to me through it. Use it sparingly, as I do tend to be busy a lot. I would recommend only using it when your task is done, but if there is something equally important, use it without hesitation."

He nodded, accepting the mirror. "If I need to, I will."

"Good. I will see you when next we meet. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Before Kaesdir went to Haldthin, Arlen decided to tell him something. "By the way, the rebellion seems to be headed by King Orrin."

He looked very surprised at him. "King Orrin of Surda?"

"Yes."

As Kaesdir went back to his Dragon in silent shock, Arlen turned to see Embry looking very disapprovingly at him. "What?" he asked

"You…!" she started. She began to stammer and then said, "I don't have the words. I just don't have the words for what I'm feeling."

Realizing what he had done, he said, "I'm sorry, but this needs to be done."

"Oh fine!" she said angrily. "I came almost all the way to Surda to get you back and I can't even do that! You're impossible!"

"I'll be back right after I do this," he explained.

"Why even do it? You had a falling out with her. Why would you want to save her?"

He sighed heavily. "If I can save a friend's life, I will. And maybe they've got a point. Maybe, without the Empire, Surda would be better off. I don't know, but I'm going and you can't stop me."

Embry looked down. He thought she was crying. As he went to her she said, "If I can't stop you from going," she looked up at him, her cheeks tearstained, "I'll help you on your way."

It was at this time that he noticed Jerrell had appeared. "We'll give you the fastest horse and the best supplies."

Arlen smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll even go with you if you want," Emrby said.

He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't ask that of you. Go home. Get married. Get on with your lives. Maybe someday I'll come back into it, but for now go do whatever you will. I'll be doing what I will; protecting a friend."


	19. Aberon

Lynde held on tightly as they arrived at the city of Aberon. They went straight to King Orrin's palace, flying over the massive city below. She was worried though; worried about Artsanna.

Artsanna wasn't used to flying this many people at once for so long, so she tired quickly. She had slept every night when they stopped, which Rose had noted was slightly unusual for a Dragon to do. Lynde hoped that Artsanna wouldn't have to go anywhere once they landed, as she needed a rest badly.

They couldn't make it to the palace, crashing down only a few yards from the large doors. Once they had stopped, Lynde dismounted and went to Artsanna's head. Her eyes were closed, as if asleep. She tried to awaken her and was pleasantly met with, _Lynde, let me sleep. I shall awaken sometime… later._ Lynde certainly hoped that she had nodded off, not anything more serious.

Apparently those in the palace had noticed them, and several guards and servants went out to meet them. Chief among them was a lanky man in his forties or fifties with a carefully groomed beard and pale skin. He wore fancy robes, and bowed when he saw Lynde. "I assume you are the Rider woman, Lynde of Cathalorn," the man said.

"Yes, I am," Lynde replied.

Suddenly, her father came from behind in not the best mood. "And I'm her father, you pasty faced…"

"And I'm Rose," Lynde's Elven companion interrupted. She was somewhat glad for that, really. "Who are you?"

The man smiled—something that sent a chill up her spine, but she didn't know why. "I am Caolán, King Orrin's majordomo, and I welcome you to Borromeo Castle." He gestured to the palace, and Lynde looked at it. She was impressed, but she had seen better. "I have been instructed by King Orrin to bring you to him upon your arrival." He turned and beckoned to them. "Follow me."

"Artsanna is tired," Lynde said. "She cannot go anywhere until she has had a chance to rest."

"It is hardly my concern what happens to your Dragon, but I must bring you three to Master Orrin as soon as possible," he said callously. "Someone will take care of your mount soon enough." Lynde was infuriated with how he was treating Artsanna like a horse or beast of burden. She wasn't those things, at least not to Lynde, and if she were awake she wouldn't take his words lightly.

Before Lynde could say anything, Rose spoke. "We shall follow you to the king, but be warned what he will say if Artsanna is not with us."

He shook his head, amused. "He shall care as I do; of this I have no doubt."

Her father scoffed and began grumbling words that Lynde thought were just awful. "…smug, yellow bellied, son of a sheep…"

Caolán led them through Borromeo Castle. The stone walls inside the palace were a brownish gold, and there carpets of various colors on the floor. Everywhere there was the flag of Surda hanging from the walls, which seemed—if she remembered the word correctly—patriotic to her. It was all very interesting to her, but after a long time of walking, it started to blend together.

As she began to wonder when they'd get to the throne room, they got there. Dual doors opened to let them in, and Lynde was awestruck by the sight of it. Golden walls, huge banners, and a dais with a throne of white stone with gems of many colors set in it. But he who would sit in there was nowhere to be seen.

It was then that a man came into the room. He was followed by two other men who looked like servants. The first man removed a leather apron from himself, tossing it to one servant while another put a purple and gold over-robe on him. As the first man tied off the robe he said, "Good, now let Caolán and the others in."

"Milord," Caolán said, surprising the man.

The man then looked very annoyed for a moment and then looked to Lynde. "Ah, you're here. Good, good." He then walked over to them and said, "I am Orrin of the House of Langfield, King of Surda, and enemy to the Brodding Empire."

Lynde tried not to smile. She had no idea what "Brodding" meant, but it sounded like a word for cussing. Obviously no one else thought so, so she tried to hide her amusement.

As she looked over Orrin, he was looked as much a king as she expected. He was handsome, thirty years of age—give or take a year—, muscle bound, and had an intelligent look in his eyes. She wondered if he had a younger brother, but she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head.

Orrin smiled and said, "Welcome to Aberon and Borromeo Castle. If there is anything you require, ask Caolán or whoever he gives you instead of him and you'll get it. Now, I can guess who you are: Lynde the Rogue Rider, Rose the archer who pierced a Shade's heart, and Arlen the master swordsman. I must say, you look nothing like your posters."

Her father was very annoyed at this. "I'm Herbst, Lynde's father."

"Oh," Orrin said, dismayed. "My apologies. But then, where is Arlen? And for that matter, where is Artsanna?"

Lynde was saddened by the reminder of him. "Arlen parted ways with us when we left Feinster. He decided to go home and we decided to come here."

Orrin had a sympathetic look and said, "If he is gone, then we must be glad he followed his own path, as you are following yours." Lynde nodded gratefully at his compassion.

She then added, "Artsanna was tired from her trip, and Caolán has said that she will be taken care of soon enough."

Orrin frowned. "Caolán, while I may have told you that I wanted them here when they arrived, I had assumed Artsanna would be well enough to meet."

Caolán scoffed. "But it is just a beast, milord; a mount for a rider."

The king shook his head. "Not to the Rider," he said. "I would ask you to remember that Dragons are not normal animals, if they can even be called animals. Remember that next time you think you can leave one out of a conversation."

Caolán looked annoyed and bowed. "Of course, my king."

Orrin then said to Lynde and the others, "Caolán will escort you to your rooms. While I had not accounted for the lack of Arlen, I did not know of your father Herbst. I suppose he can take Arlen's room.

"Your rooms will be next to each other and near the livery where Artsanna will be staying. You must understand that while I do respect a Dragon as an individual, there is no other place that she can stay."

Lynde nodded. "Of course, milord."

Orrin smiled. "Lynde, you need not stand on such formalities. We are equals, you and I, in this rebellion against the Brodding Empire." She had to keep herself from giggling again. "You may call me Orrin."

"Very well then, Orrin," she replied.

Orrin nodded, and motion to Caolán to led them to their rooms. As they left he said, "I hope that you and I will get along well, Lynde." She wondered if that meant anything beyond the obvious, but she figured that it probably didn't.

They were brought to their room, and Lynde was amazed at what she found. The room was massive, perhaps bigger than some of the houses in Cathalorn, and had much furniture and artwork in it. She noticed two doors going off to the side, and she discovered that one led to a room that seemed to have the sole purpose of washing up in, while the other had a bed that put the one she had in Cathalorn or even Feinster to shame. She hadn't expected her room to be so fancy, but it was, and she was beyond impressed with this.

She looked outside through one of the massive windows and saw the open air livery. There were mostly stables with horses in them, but she saw Artsanna amble into it and lie down. She contacted Artsanna, saying, _Well look who got up today._

Artsanna was in no mood for games. _I am only here because they were quite cross with my sleeping at the doors. Besides, it is much better to lie here than out there._ Looking around, the horses were quite scared of Artsanna. She seemed to be enjoying it, inhaling deeply and saying, _Ah, the smell of fear._

Lynde shook her head and walked away from the window as Artsanna began to fall asleep. Though Lynde said one last thing to her before she could begin to properly sleep. _Thank you for bringing us here._

Artsanna seemed gratified. _You are very welcome._


	20. Birth of a Rebellion

When Lynde woke up in the morning she was very well rested. In fact, it was probably the best night's sleep she'd had in months, as she was either sleeping on hard ground or was otherwise troubled. Her mind was clear and she looked forward to the day.

She got up to get dressed, and found herself pleasantly surprised. The wardrobe—as they called it—was full of dresses that were similar to the ones worn by more common folk like her instead of nobles. They were rather elegant, but not complicated. She could probably put these on by herself, unlike those that Lady Lorana gave her.

When she was dressed, she went into what they called the parlor, and found Rose sitting on a couch, stringing her bow. It was a moment before Rose even realized she was there. "Good morning, Lynde," she said.

"Good morning," Lynde replied, rather confused.

Rose pointed to her bow. "The string was getting weak in one spot, so I'm replacing it. It won't be as strong as if it was Elven, but at least it won't break at an inopportune moment." Lynde didn't exactly understand what she was talking about, but didn't care about it either.

What she was wondering about she soon made clear to Rose. "What are you doing in my room?"

Rose didn't turn away from her bow as she answered. "I wanted to talk to you about our current situation."

"What about it?" she asked.

"I heard a conversation between King Orrin and someone in his confidence," Rose said, putting the bow to the side. "He noted that now that you were here he could start his war. Didn't use those words exactly, but that was about it."

Lynde nodded, but she didn't completely understand. "Okay, so he was waiting for me. So?"

Rose seemed angry at that. "So it could be something to watch out for. I don't know what's going on yet, but it could be very important."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see then."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Lynde went to answer. It was her father, but his once massive beard was now much shorter, as was the rest of his hair. She thought he looked rather nice like that. He seemed somewhat embarrassed though. "I was told to shorten my beard before meeting with the king again, so I did. Then someone pointed out that my hair was too long… The sooner we stop dealing with the higher ups the better, I say."

"I think you look nice," Lynde said.

"Dignified," Rose said. "Doesn't suit you."

He smiled. "At least someone agrees with me." He then turned back to Lynde. "We've been summoned."

Lynde nodded. She wasn't looking forward to this, but she had no choice. "Let's go."

As she and Rose stepped out, they found that Caolán was waiting for them. She was wary of him, remembering yesterday and his attitude about Artsanna. Before she could object, he spoke. "King Orrin has suggested that I assign someone other than myself to show you around. I accordance with this, may I present Conleth."

Caolán gestured to a young man beside him. He was shorter than most men she'd been around, not to say he was shortest person she had seen, though probably the shortest man—of course, she hadn't met any Dwarves. He had short hair, again unlike most men she'd been around recently. He had a pair of legs that even through trousers she could tell were built up, though his arms were slightly less so. He was a year or two older than her, and had a face that some women she knew wouldn't find immediately attractive even though she did. She didn't know what to make of any of this, but he looked rather nice.

"He will be your guide to Castle Borromeo during your stay," Caolán said. "If you have any complaints, please alert me of them and I shall address them as I can."

Lynde nodded. "I will if I need to," she replied, wondering if she would ever need to.

Conleth seemed impatient as he said in a lighter voice, "Let us not keep King Orrin waiting." He gestured to the hall. "Onward."

Conleth led them out to the livery where Orrin was waiting for them. He wore riding garb that was stylish but not something that would wear out or fade quickly. He seemed happy to see them. "Ah, good morning, Lynde," he said looking to her. "Herbst. Rose."

"Good morning," Lynde said. Looking around she asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I thought this would be a good place to meet with you and your companions, but your silver-scaled friend is nowhere to be seen," he said.

Lynde sighed. "She's a sneaky one," she said. "I'll find her." She contacted Artsanna with her mind, asking, _Artsanna, where are you?_

Artsanna was reluctant to reply. _Lynde, if I have to account for my actions every step of every day, you would be bored to tears._

Lynde was unamused. _Just tell me where you are._

Look behind you. Lynde turned around to see Artsanna's face was a foot away from hers. Lynde was startled by the silent approach, and confused as to how she had grown to be over twice as big as a horse and still be as silent as the grave.

Orrin was more fascinated than surprised, though that could have been because he would have seen Artsanna sneak up on her. "Most Dragons I have known could not approach with such stealth. How are you able to do so on your own Rider?"

Artsanna shrugged. _I just do it. My feet are quiet, my movements slow, and instincts honed to this. No doubt my sire or dam had such skill, or perhaps both were such._

Orrin smiled. "You are rather eloquent for a Dragon, I think."

Artsanna seemed to take that as a compliment, which Lynde wasn't sure if it was or not. _Thank you, Orrin King of Surda._

"You're welcome, Artsanna Lightfoot," he replied.

Artsanna seemed to scoff in her mind. She then said to Lynde, _If that was all I was, we would not be here._

Changing the subject, Lynde asked, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, yes, you're right," Orrin said. "How foolish of me to forget. On to the reason for my summons." He gestured for Conleth to leave and for another man she hadn't seen sitting at a desk to take out a quill and dip it in ink. The man then prepared to write something, she assumed. "I ask for your help in making Surda free again."

Lynde nodded. "That's what you sent the message about."

"Yes, but the mere fact you're here doesn't confirm it," he said. "I want to hear you say whether or not you'll support me. It is only then that I will know if you are part of our cause or not."

Lynde understood that well enough. "I came here to join you, and I fully intend to. But…" She thought of Artsanna as she said, "But let it be me who supports you, not Artsanna. She may support me, but not you. Let her be free from my choices."

Orrin nodded. "I can understand that. Very well; I will consider yours and Artsanna's actions separate, and make it known to others that they are such."

Lynde smiled. "Then I and I alone will join you."

Orrin nodded with a wide smile on his face. "Then I accept your offer. We are partners in this rebellion to make Surda free, now and until either our cause succeeds or fails. May the Empire rue the day they subjugated my people and yours."

Lynde nodded. "They will. Now is there anything else?"

Orrin shook his head. "Now there are many arrangements to be made. You do not need to know all of them, but I will say that tonight there will be a feast and there you will meet others I have gathered to fight this war." He then looked to her father and Rose. "You two are not invited unless you also wish to join our cause."

Rose laughed. "I'd rather fight another Shade. I support Lynde as Artsanna does, and wouldn't have it any other way."

Seeming disappointed, Orrin said, "And what about you?"

"Now what use would an old man be to your rebellion?" her father asked. Little did Orrin know that her father was an expert mindbraker. She wondered if he even remembered that she knew it.

"Well then, I would say that there is nothing left to discuss," Orrin said. "Perhaps you'd like to be shown around the castle or even Aberon?"

"I think I would rather rest," she said. "All this traveling has been very difficult on all of us."

"Very well." Orrin signaled to Conleth. "Show them back to their rooms."

"Of course," he replied, bowing. "If you'll follow me."

As they were being shown to their rooms, Artsanna spoke to Lynde. _Thank you._

Lynde acknowledge. _You're welcome._


	21. Uncertain Future

Lynde returned from the party quite exhausted. There were many members of this rebellion, some of them she didn't even know existed. The food had been excellent—some of the best she'd ever eaten—and everyone was strangely polite. And of course, this marked the true beginning of the rebellion.

Soon each and every person there would be fighting for Surda's right to be independent of the Empire. And it wasn't even just Surda; Teirm had also sent someone to speak for them, though she did wonder why he was there when this was Surda's fight. Of course, most of the people there she had never heard of before, and couldn't remember who they were.

The only person there she knew was Trianna of all people. Lynde was surprised that she was here, considering the trouble that she and her friends had getting here. She would think someone notable like Trianna would definitely be found by the Empire, but apparently not.

As she opened the door to her room she wasn't surprised to find Rose waiting for her. Lynde crossed her arms and said, "What is it now?"

"Close the door," Rose said. Lynde obeyed and Rose cast a spell against eavesdropping on the room. Now that they were safe from nosy people, Rose explained what was going on. "I have learned something very interesting about the composition of King Orrin's rebellion."

Lynde cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"This rebellion includes people from both sides of the last war," Rose explained. "It includes the likes of Trianna and Tharos the Quick."

Lynde seemed to remember the name, but it wasn't a memory that was recent at all. "Who's Tharos?" she asked.

"Tharos the Quick is a former Imperial commander," Rose said. "He was at Aroughs when Roran Stronghammer took it, and was the governor's son. During the battle, the governor and his daughter—who was less than twelve if I remember correctly—were killed by the Varden." That was monstrous! "Tharos has since sworn to kill Roran, and has tried to fight a rebellion before."

Lynde was confused. "I don't remember anyone named Tharos at the party. And how did you know that Trianna was a part of it?"

Rose scoffed. "I taught you your skills. Do I have to tell you how to use them?" That was rude. "But no, Tharos wasn't at the party. Though I heard that he is currently leading a fleet to Teirm, which will then go to other port cities along the Empire's coast."

Lynde was surprised by that. "That was fast."

Rose nodded. "I don't know what's going on, but the fact that they had a fleet ready to go is more than a little suspicious. Either they're very lucky to not need their fleet or King Orrin's been planning for this. I wonder for how long."

Lynde shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does," Rose said. "There are three kinds of rebellions: the one to right a wrong, to wrong a right, and to wrong a wrong." Lynde was confused by that greatly. However, Rose explained. "The battle Gabatorix fought was against the Riders of old was to wrong a right, to destroy all that was good about that which had been established by others."

Lynde nodded. "I would think so."

"Don't interrupt," Rose replied sternly. Despite Lynde's hurt feelings Rose continued. "To right a wrong is to turn on those who do acts of cruelty and oppression for none but themselves. This is just, but hard to tell when you are doing it.

"Then there is wronging a wrong, which is vengeance. Those involved do not care about what is right or wrong; only what they want. They would wage war just to destroy those who have wronged them. When they win they destroy the oppressors just to become oppressors themselves. Some say the Varden's war was such, but others do not."

"And what's your point?" Lynde said, a little confused by all this.

"The point is to know what you're doing!" Rose said angrily. "This rebellion might be just for vengeance, so I thought I should tell you what I know for sure."

"Whatever you wanted to do, it's done. Now could you get out of my room?"

"Fine, but remember what I said," Rose said as she went for the window. She then grabbed onto a robe outside the window and swung towards her room. That was certainly odd.

She decided to go to Artsanna for advice. Apparently it was a bad time, as she had woken up the Dragon. _What is it, Lynde?_ Artsanna asked tiredly.

 _I'm sorry for waking you,_ Lynde said. _This can wait until later._

 _Well you might as well say it now because tomorrow I think that I might spend the whole day sleeping._

Lynde found Artsanna's plan for sleeping a little odd, but decided to do as she suggested and talk now. _Artsanna, do you think that our cause is just?_

Artsanna seemed surprised at her question. _Lynde, you have one of the best heads for morality I have ever seen. You can trust your instincts here, for they are right. A crime of one's birth is not one that they should be treated responsible for, and magicians cannot help but be magicians. You should fight for them, and creating a kingdom free of the Empire's tyrannical grip on them is right and just. You should not second guess yourself._

 _I guess you're right, Lynde replied._

 _You guess?_ Artsanna replied.

 _What if they don't share my views and are only telling me what I want to hear?_

 _If they are, we will make them regret it, but I sincerely hope they are not._ That didn't give much comfort to Lynde. _Go to bed, Lynde, and dream of a tomorrow where the magicians are free._

 _I will. Thank you for listening._

 _You're welcome._ And the contact ended.

Lynde went to bed, and while she slept she had a dream. It felt different than most, but she was most likely asleep.

There was a sky red with the sunset being covered with flocks of birds. But then the birds turned to Dragons and began to do battle above a city in flames. Among the Dragons was one that was the shape of a Dragon but the light did not cast off its scales, and the only indication that it was not simply a shadow were two pale blue eyes. Soon the Dragon shed its scales to reveal beautiful shining blue ones that reflected the light so powerfully that it looked on fire.

Then there was a man with one arm slaying a woman with deep red hair. His sword was golden, and he soon pointed the sword to another man. This other man looked neither Human nor Elf and had a white sword that glistened in the sun. The two men did battle, but it ended when the one-armed man was stabbed with the second man's sword that turned blue as it was drenched in blood.

Then she saw a white fire be extinguished from nothing. But she soon realized that it was not nothing, but something; a great black fire swallowing up all around it. Soon the flame was all around her and she wanted to wake up, but then a man with a black sword cut the fire in two and the fire bled. There was nothing left now but ashes and embers and a river of blood.

As the man turned to her, she woke up with a start. She breathed heavily and found herself sweating. She had some odd dreams and terrifying nightmares in her time, but that was too much. She would have a lot of trouble getting back to sleep now. But it was just a dream—wasn't it?


	22. A Chance Encounter

The rain came down on Arlen's hood heavily as he looked for a place to camp. It had been two days since leaving Jerrell's caravan and already he was tired. He wasn't a very good rider, and while he managed to keep a good pace, he had fallen off his borrowed horse and into mud multiple times. He was bruised and dirty, but he was sure that he was making good time.

The place he was going through was hilly and flooded. His last campsite was in a bad spot, and he may have a cold. He was looking for a cave or something to camp in, but he doubted he would tonight.

Out of nowhere he sneezed and fell off his horse. As he crashed to the ground, the horse ran off and hurt his shoulder. As he got up to chase after the darn horse, he felt a great pain in his shoulder. It was dislocated, and he didn't have the means to fix it right now. He still ran after the horse, hoping that he could catch it.

As he followed it past a hill he found a campsite. The campsite was void of all life, but there were signs that someone had been there recently. As he looked around he was tackled to the ground by someone. When he finally got a good look at his attacker his foot was on his muddy chest.

It was an Elf man with a curved sword and black hair. His garb looked as if he had been traveling for a while, and he had a long scar on his face—something he had never seen an Elf have. He looked at Arlen gravely. "Human, is that your horse?" he asked.

"Yes," Arlen said, strained by the pressure of the Elf's foot on his chest.

"He does not seem to like you," the Elf replied. "Perhaps he is stolen."

"My sister's betrothed gave it to me so that I could get to Aberon faster," Arlen said. "I'm not a great rider."

"I suppose not," the Elf said. "But what reason do you have for me to believe you, thief?"

"None, I suppose," Arlen replied. His father taught him to be truthful when you're cornered because you can't get in much more trouble and the truth could help you out of it. Of course, there were many things that he could tell the Elf that he probably wouldn't believe because he didn't have much proof of it. "But you may have shattered the mirror I was given."

The Elf cocked an eyebrow. "What mirror?"

"It's in my shirt left of your foot."

The Elf shifted his foot slightly, touching the mirror's edge. Confused, the Elf nudged it again. "It seems to be intact. Whoever built it did sturdy work." That made sense; they probably used magic to make it so durable. "Now how should I determine your guilt or innocence?"

Suddenly Arlen felt his mind being attacked. He held fast to his defenses, being strong and sturdy like cold steel. The Elf attacked and attacked, at which point Arlen decided to be bold and counterattacked. He kicked the Elf in the side, surprising him and allowing Arlen to gain a foothold in their mental battle. The Elf retreated into his mind and frowned at Arlen. "Now that doesn't make me believe your innocence in the slightest," the Elf said.

"I'm sorry but the last time my mind was invaded I didn't like it too much," Arlen replied. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to do, but he really didn't want a random stranger to know anything about his mind other than his defenses and attacks. "Though do you know of Kitharvie?"

The Elf cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you bring him up?"

"Because I have his sword; Mor'ranr," Arlen replied.

The Elf scoffed. "I do not care. An object can be stolen, as can knowledge."

"Well this sword has a history of only being taken from the owner's cold dead hands," Arlen said.

"So? History does not always repeat itself like that. Try something else."

Arlen frowned. "You remind me of someone I know."

"What, another Elf?"

"I suppose," Arlen replied. "She's not a very normal Elf. Doesn't look or act like one, but she's as sure an Elf as you are."

"Now what would her name be?" the Elf asked.

"I knew her as Rose, but her Elven name is Lilyon."

The Elf looked shocked. "What were her titles?"

"Redcloak, the Wanderer…"

"No!" the Elf said. "I do not care for those. I mean did she say anything that seemed a little odd to you?"

Thinking back Arlen could remember something. "She called herself a Daughter of the Bow and the Last of the Red Sisters."

"But which Daughter of the Bow?"

"The sixth I think."

The Elf removed his foot from Arlen's chest. He then helped Arlen up saying, "I'm very sorry; I didn't realize that you were a friend of Lilyon's."

"Well I would have told you so if I thought you'd believe me," Arlen replied. He then thought to introduce himself. "Arlen of Cathalorn."

"I am Tesinol," the Elf replied. "And you are welcome at my fire."

As Arlen followed Tesinol over, he saw that the fire didn't have any meat over it. He then remembered Rose's comment on Elves not eating meat and understood. He hoped that the Elf had a good alternative or else he would go to bed hungry.

When they were sitting down, Tesinol looked at Arlen for a moment. "Is your shoulder dislocated?" Arlen nodded. "Well then, I'll relocate it." With a quick snap and great pain Arlen's arm was back in place. "There, all better now or at least as good as it will get here."

"Thank you," Arlen replied, looking suspiciously at his shoulder. "Couldn't have you used some spell to do that?"

"I could have, but I prefer to think of magic as a last resort, as Lilyon most likely does," Tesinol explained. "We are cut from the same cloth, you might say. Of course, we are not entirely the same. She is a Daughter of the Bow and I am a Son of the Sword."

Arlen cocked an eyebrow. "What does that all mean?"

Tesinol frowned. "If Lilyon didn't tell you, then you don't deserve to be told. But know that it is an Elven tradition that we prefer to keep a secret to everyone else." Arlen didn't like the insult that he didn't deserve to be told, but before he could object Tesinol asked, "How did you learn she was a Daughter of the Bow?"

"Well, she said it to an enemy," Arlen said. "I was present, but it wasn't me she was telling it to directly. We were not fighting!"

"Of course not," Tesinol replied. "If you were her enemy you would be dead." There was some truth in that. He didn't think he had the skill necessary to defeat Rose or even give her a hard time. "A Daughter of the Bow is a deadly adversary, but Lilyon may be the most overconfident one I have known of. She was so sure in her skill with a bow that she swore not to ever use a sword—or at least, I believe that's why. But she is a rather skill archer, being both accurate and strong. She would be no match for me of course, but that is only in a fair fight, something that—if given the chance—she would avoid."

Arlen sighed. "I've seen all this; I don't need you to tell me more."

Tesinol frowned. "You have just as much impatience as she does! And for all the Elven blood in her, she is less than an Elf if her traits are counted. But that is enough of that." He was glad for that to be over. "Now, tell me what you are doing riding a horse that you clearly shouldn't ride?"

"I'm trying to get to Aberon as quickly as possible," Arlen replied. "If that means a few bruises from falling out of the saddle, so be it."

Tesinol looked at him curiously. "And why do you make such speed there?"

"I have to help a friend who made a bad decision."

"And I am going to the Beor Mountains because I don't like this country right now," Tesinol said. "I was told by a trusted friend that things would soon take a turn for the worse in this country and I should get out as soon as I could. Of course, as much as I trust them, I've heard the border between the Empire and Surda is closed, and as much fun as it would be to go past the border anyway, I've never seen the Beors so I might as well head there."

"Well, good luck I suppose."

Tesinol smiled. "Some people wait for luck to bless them, but I prefer to make my own. Perhaps you should, but I do not know. Our meeting could be attributed to chance, but perhaps not. I do not know, and perhaps I never will." Arlen preferred not to think about how much luck he'd had, or to think of it as more than luck, but it did seem odd that both he and Tesinol would meet the way they did. He might want to think on this later. For now, Tesinol asked him a simple question, "Are you ready for dinner?"


	23. Edge of the Horizon

Lynde had been called to Orrin's study for a reason she didn't know. The study had a lot of bookcases, which she still wondered why nobles liked them so much. On a desk near the center of the room sat Orrin with Trianna and a few others standing near him. He smiled when he saw Lynde. "Good, you're here," Orrin said. "Now we can begin."

Lynde was still unsure of something. "What is it that we're doing?" she asked.

"We are declaring ourselves independent of the Empire here and now," Orrin said, gesturing to a piece of paper. "We're going to send copies of this to Queen Nasuada, Queen Arya, King Orik, the heads of the Urgal tribes, Lord Risthart, and as far as our influence can reach. No longer will Surda be strong armed into being a subject of Nasuada. We shall shatter all bonds and may we never submit again to their promise of equality. The only way we shall be equal is if we are separate."

Lynde nodded. She vaguely understood what was going on, but she did wonder why he thought any common man could read it. "What do you want me to do?"

"I ask for your signature on this to show your support for our cause."

Orrin offered her a quill, but Lynde had to refuse. "I can't write," she said.

He seemed disappointed, but understood. He then looked to Trianna. "Perhaps you can show her?"

Trianna frowned. "I did not join your rebellion to teach writing lessons, but very well. Lynde, come over here." Using a few scraps of paper, Trianna began to teach Lynde how to write her name. First Trianna wrote it, and then encouraged Lynde to copy it. Artsanna also helped her remember it, since her memory was so good. After some practice, they decided she was ready to sign Orrin's paper.

Lynde was very nervous. Everyone else seemed to have written their names—she couldn't actually read them, but she guessed that was what they were—at the bottom of the paper, and hers would look out of place with how little she had used it. But she no choice, and did her best. As she hesitated Artsanna helped to guide her hand. When she was done she was surprised to find her name blended well with the others.

Good work, Lynde, Artsanna said. You can sign your name. Now perhaps you'll learn how to write everything else.

One step at a time, Lynde replied.

"Now we are set," Orrin said. "Our rebellion has begun. The Empire will rue the day they stole our lands, our brothers, and our freedom." He motion to a servant to take away the paper. "Now my friends, our tasks must begin."

"What can I do?" Lynde asked.

"You can stay here," Orrin replied. "Your support is all I need and I would not want to risk your life on the battlefield." Lynde was disappointed that she didn't get to do anything, but at least she didn't have to kill anyone.

After Orrin gave out their assignments everyone was dismissed. As Conleth escorted Lynde back to her rooms she decided to strike up a conversation with him. "So how long have you worked for King Orrin?" she asked.

"Since I was twelve," he answered simply. "My parents are servants so I'm a servant."

"That sounds like a rough lot in life," Lynde replied.

"No rougher than what you would have to put up with," Conleth said. "You probably would inherit your family's trade too had you not had the luck to become a Rider."

Lynde shrugged. "My mother was a healer. My first one, that is. Gelsey took me in after my parents were taken or left. She was a sewer."

Conleth looked curious at her. "What happened to your parents?" he asked. After she told the story of her mother being a magician and her father going after her, Conleth seemed impressed. "That is quite a story. I'm glad it didn't happen to me."

"Yeah, and I wish it didn't happen at all," Lynde replied. "But that's what drives me. As long as I make sure nothing like that happens again I can be happy."

"You know, most people wouldn't go to such extremes," Conleth said. "Most people get over it."

"But I'm not that sort," Lynde said. "Gelsey always taught me that to ignore what happened to you will weaken you, but dealing with problems helps you grow. It was mostly to get me to go to the healer when I pricked my finger sewing, but I apply it to everything else."

"I'm not sure that's best," Conleth said. "But it certainly makes sense of why you act like that."

"Like what?"

"Nothing. I spoke out of turn."

"No, you don't have to do that," Lynde said. "You and I can be equals, if you want to."

"Ma'am, if we were equals, I wouldn't be showing you to your room," Conleth said. He glanced behind Lynde. "Speaking of, we're here."

Lynde looked behind her to find that he was right and they were at her room. She turned back to him and said, "Thank you. If you ever want to talk, don't hesitate. You know where I live."

"Yes I do," Conleth said. "And no I won't."

"You won't hesitate?" she asked.

"I won't talk," Conleth replied. "Good day."

Lynde frowned and went into her room. She was upset by Conleth's unwillingness to talk, especially since he was such a good listener. There was something about him that made her want to pursue him, but she wasn't sure what.

 _Is it that you want to mate with him?_ Artsanna asked. She then joked, _I can run him down for you, though getting through the castle halls could be difficult for me._

Lynde was shocked at her. _No! And why have you been listening to my thoughts so long?_

 _I am bored, Artsanna replied. While you plan rebellion I have little to do._

 _Well, how about hunting?_

 _That would require me to fly over the city, and to have so many look at me would make me feel exposed,_ Artsanna answered.

 _Sleep?_

 _I have slept long enough._

 _Well I can't think of anything else you could do,_ Lynde said, frustrated.

 _Perhaps help you learn to read?_

 _No, I don't want to start that now,_ Lynde replied. _Though you might help me decipher a dream I had. It was very strange, and vivid. It wasn't like any dream I had before._

 _What was it about?_

After Lynde gave Artsanna her memories of the dream, she realized something. _I thought you could see my dreams,_ Lynde said.

 _Not when I am asleep,_ Artsanna clarified. _This dream does seem strange though. You may want to talk with Rose about it._

 _Okay, but if she thinks it's nothing, I blame you._

Lynde left her room to go to Rose's. She had to tell Conleth that she was only going to Rose's and that he didn't have to go anywhere. When she knocked on the door to Rose's room she answered, "What is it you want, Lynde?"

Lynde frowned at Rose. "You come and talk to me whenever you like and when I want to talk you're like this?"

"Just tell me what it is," Rose said tiredly. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Why?" Lynde asked.

"I was contacted by an old friend."

Lynde was curious. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter," Rose said, shaking her head. "What do you have to say?" After Lynde explained her dream, Rose was very interested all of a sudden. "You didn't have a dream; you had a vision."

Lynde was confused. "I did?"

"Yes, and by the sounds of it, of the past."

"Why do you say that?"

"The signs are all there," Rose said. "It was clearly about the fall of the Riders, as well as their eventually rise during the war."

"I thought for sure it was of the future," Lynde said.

"It could be of that, but it sounds too much like the past to be the future. Though with how much history has been repeating itself lately I wouldn't be surprised if it did happen." Rose looked grave as she said, "I sincerely hope though, Lynde, that it was not of the future, because if it is then Alagaësia is in for a war beyond what has been seen in a hundred years, and should never have been seen again."


	24. Intelligence

Rose sat cross legged on top of one of the towers of Borromeo Castle. The wind battered against her, blowing her hair up and drowning out all other sounds. She began to meditate, drawing her consciousness out of her and sending it to the wind. Without eyes or ears she drifted aimlessly until she found another mind along with a body to see through. While the body she now controlled belonged to a fly, it at least had a good view of King Orrin's war meeting.

It was a method to spy on their host that Rose had used many times, and not just here. It was simple and left little trace. While it did take some getting used to—seeing through the eyes of a fly and hearing through what might as well have been its ears—it was easier than trying to pierce through the spells that were there to prevent magical eavesdropping. Of course, occasionally she got strange cravings when doing this, but she could control them.

In the weeks since coming here she had learned much about King Orrin's war effort. While several magicians were former prisoners from Dras-Blöthr, many others had been hidden by King Orrin for this war. Another thing was that he had apparently saved several former enemies of the Empire from execution, all of whom had consequently sworn their allegiances to him. It made her think he had been planning this since the end of the last war, perhaps even during it.

As Rose listened to their conversation she learned much. "Tharos has managed to hold Teirm, and so Governor Risthart has joined our cause," one of King Orrin's generals said. It was a gravel voiced man called Lord Flaithrí, and he attended most if not all of King Orrin's war meetings. "The Imperial Fleet is nothing compared to ours, and they are having trouble moving their army through the Spine. The coast is ours."

"Good, good," Orrin said. "Lady Alarice, where are the Empire's negotiations with the other races?"

"Poor," the woman known as Lady Alarice said. "Despite them being such good friends in the past, the Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals have all refused the Empire's call for aid. They see it as the Empire being the aggressor, since all we did was leave and fortify. The Empire did us a grand favor for striking first."

"Yes they did," King Orrin replied. "And the Riders see it that way too; not a single Dragon other than our silvery friend has been across the border in weeks, at the request of High Queen Nasuada." King Orrin laughed. "Soon she will only be able to call herself Queen, not High Queen, when my kingdom is my own again."

While it was difficult to tell through a fly's eye, Rose thought Lady Alarice was frowning. "I have told you many times that Alaric wants to see you, and every time you refuse. You do know that his reputation isn't for patience."

"Alaric is nothing if not Eragon's mace," King Orrin said, "and Kaesdir, his negotiator, is too weak to do anything. The Riders can do nothing to stop us."

"They are still a force to be reckoned with," Flaithrí said, "even if they won't use it against us."

"No, they wouldn't risk showing favoritism," King Orrin said. "Surda was a free and independent country before Nasuada and the others bullied us into joining the Empire. Perhaps they're all rethinking their mistake."

After a while of some not very interesting news the meeting was dismissed and Rose retreated back into her own body. She then began to stretch, as doing this always left her stiff. While she could do it elsewhere, she had to be capable of doing most anything anywhere. When she was done she started climbing down the tower by the vines.

As she was about halfway down she noticed a rider approaching the castle. She was curious so she spoke a spell of concealment and made her way onto the outer wall. As long as the guards focused on the rider she might be able to slip by them without her shadow—which was the only thing visible beyond a slight distortion—being noticed. She spied the rider and was interested to see a familiar face, albeit covered in dirt and mud. It was Arlen on the approach, though she wondered where he got the horse.

"Ho there," Arlen called out.

"Ho there, traveler," a guard said. "Who goes there?"

"Arlen of Cathalorn here to see Lynde of Cathalorn and Artsanna," Arlen shouted.

"How do we know it's you?" the guard asked, obviously recognizing the name.

After a pause Arlen said, "Lynde can tell it's me, or Artsanna. Ask any who arrived with Lynde and Artsanna and they will tell you that I am Arlen."

"You could be an assassin who would try to kill them the moment they laid eyes on you," the guard said.

"Then bring Rose or Artsanna; they can't be killed so easily," Arlen replied.

"Alright."

Rose decided that she would be the first to "greet" Arlen and jumped off the wall, releasing her concealment spell soon after. She then called out to the guards, "Hey! What's going on up there?"

"Ma'am, we have a situation up here," a guard said. "Someone claiming to be Arlen of Cathalorn wishes your presence up here."

"Alright," Rose said. Guards escorted her up and she looked over. It was still Arlen over there. "It's him," she told the guards. "It's Arlen of Cathalorn."

At her word the guards let Arlen in, and she went to him to talk. He looked even muddier than he had from the wall, with layers of mud caked on him from many different places. She was almost surprised that she had recognized him from under the mud, but he did have a different way of carrying himself than most. "Well hello there, Arlen," Rose said.

"Hello, Rose," he replied. "How are things of late?"

"Good," she said. He looked to his mount. "Where'd you get the horse?"

"It was lent to me by Jerrell, the trader marrying my sister," he explained. "He thought it would make my trip here a little faster."

After Arlen handed his horse off to a servant, Rose led him inside. She led him to a hallway that was off to the side and didn't have anyone going through it, nor would anyone any time soon. She then turned to him, grabbed him by the collar, and pinned him against the wall. She also grabbed his sword arm, pinned his other arm down with her elbow, and placed set her leg against his so that he couldn't make any moves against her. In Arlen's panic she asked a simple question, "Why did you come back?"

Arlen was caught off guard for the second time in the last few seconds, but he did manage to say something. "I came back to protect Lynde."

Rose scoffed. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"The Empire wants to kill her," he said. Strange considering that she was bonded to a Dragon and an act like that could dampen relations between them and the Dragon Riders. "I don't know who in the Empire wants it, but someone does and there are already assassins on the way."

"Who told you this?" she asked.

He hesitated, but it wasn't the sort of hesitation to think of a lie. He was hesitant to reveal his source; she could tell. When he finally did speak she accepted it with grace. "It was Kaesdir; he told me."

Rose let him go and said this: "Fine, but know this: if you are a good enough liar to deceive me, I will make your life feel so much like death that you will beg for it."

Arlen, a little shaken by the threat, said, "If you ever need reference on what death feels like, I can help you with that."

Rose laughed. It was a poor excuse for a threat, especially one delivered by a Human. But at the same time he'd killed Elves, so it was best not to underestimate him. "I suppose you will want to see Lynde right away?"

"If you're not going to keep me from her, then yes," Arlen said. Rose nodded and began leading him to Lynde's rooms.

As they walked she wondered what kind of threat the Empire might pose to Lynde that he should think that he's needed to protect her. It wasn't as if she and Artsanna couldn't protect her, and while she wasn't about to turn away another sword, she wondered why Arlen thought the Empire so powerful that he was necessary. The sheer fact he was here with this news meant that she had to keep an eye out, because while they had their differences, Fayre would have wanted her to look out for Lynde and that was just what she was going to do.


	25. A Reunion Cut Short

Arlen followed Rose to Lynde's door. She knocked and Lynde answered soon enough with a smile on her face when she saw Arlen. She looked well; life in the courts of kings seemed to agree with her, though she was still the same Lynde, just cleaner and dressed in fancier clothes. Her voice seemed to be the same as she said, "Arlen, you're back!"

"Yes, I am," Arlen replied.

"It's wonderful to see you again!" she said. She then looked over him. "You're filthy!"

"I guess I am," he said. He couldn't help but smile. "It was awfully muddy on the way here."

"You should have a bath." She looked behind him and said, "Conleth." Arlen looked behind him to see a man standing behind him in attention. "See if you can't get Caolán to find a room and a bath for Arlen."

"Yes, ma'am," the man said dutifully and went off.

Arlen looked suspiciously at Lynde. "So I see you're using servants now," he said.

"He's helpful," Lynde said. "I don't want to refuse their services."

"Fine then," Arlen said as calmly as he could manage. "I hope you enjoy yourself. I for one will not trouble them."

"Oh please reconsider," Lynde said. "They make some of the best food you'll ever taste. Besides, I don't think you're in any state to hunt and cook your own food. Just let them get you back into fighting shape."

Arlen considered it. As much as he didn't want another man serving him, he considered what his life back home was like. His mother cooked his meals for him and his siblings; his family didn't work for a living but instead were given money from the other villagers to keep them safe; the free food at Ludger's tavern. Even on the road he wasn't the one to cook or hunt. People served him already, but that didn't make him king or unwelcome. While he did feel that he was taking advantage of people by doing this, he decided to agree. "Fine," he said simply.

"Good," Lynde replied. She looked behind him again and this time Arlen looked. The previous man—Conleth he thought his name was—had brought a man with fancy robes and look of disgust on his face. It was probably because of the mud though, so he accepted the look. "Caolán, do you think there's any place for Arlen?" Lynde asked.

"Fortunately there is a room nearby, though it has not been lived in for some time," the man in fancy robes said. "It may be a little dusty."

"I'll take it," Arlen said.

"Very well. I will inform King Orrin of your arrival." As the man was about to leave he asked, "Are you Arlen of Cathalorn?"

"Yes," he replied. "What of it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just expected you to be taller." Arlen laughed a little. He thought he might like to meet the man they always expected him to be and give him a black eye.

After a good bath Arlen found clean clothes waiting for him that didn't seem to be his. They were of good craftsmanship, though a little colorful. He put them on despite his own tastes and went to see Lynde.

Arlen knocked and Lynde seemed glad to see him when she answered. "You look very nice," she said as she let him in.

"Don't patronize me," Arlen replied. "I look like one of those nobles."

"Actually, I don't think so," Lynde said. "They don't have beards like yours."

Arlen sighed. "I'm shaving it by tomorrow; too itchy."

"Well I think it looks nice," she countered.

"If I cared about such things I'd be as preoccupied as those nobles; being too distracted by my looks to make the right choices." They sat down and he asked her, "Have you been making those right choices?"

She looked nervous. "Well I've been doing the best I can. I can only do good as I see it."

"I guess that's good enough," Arlen said. "You do have a pretty good moral compass."

Lynde cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "Everything, I guess. You always want to help other people no matter what, and it's kinda rubbed off on me a little. You're great, but you could use a little guidance."

"Well, that's what I have you for and Rose and my father."

"What about Artsanna?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, and Artsanna," Lynde said, pained by her own mistake.

Arlen frowned. "She's willing to go far for you. She would and has run headlong into a storm for you. The least you could do is acknowledge her intelligence."

"I know but it's kinda hard," Lynde said. "She can just be so much like an animal sometimes it's hard to think of her as a person."

"She may be more like an animal on the outside, but she's smart. She can get a little carried away at times but then again so can you."

Lynde smiled. "When have I ever gotten carried away?"

"Well there was the time that you…"

Before Arlen could finish his sentence, a man burst into the room. He was older, somewhere in his forties, and wore fancy clothing and a sword. Just as Arlen kept his eyes on him the intruder stared at him. "Hmm, so this is the famous Arlen of Cathalorn?" he said in an arrogant manner. "I somehow expected you to be different, but this is suitable for all intentions."

"And who are you?" Arlen asked.

"I suppose you wouldn't have heard of me," the man said. "I am Daras Guildsward, second son of Thelmund Guildsward, and I have come to challenge you to a duel of swords."

Arlen stood up, grasping Mor'ranr's hilt. "If you want a fight, you've got one."

"Arlen, no," Lynde cautioned.

"Tomorrow at noon in the west courtyard, if it is convenient," Daras said.

Arlen looked at him so utterly confused that Daras visually reacted. "What's wrong with here and now?"

"Well I wouldn't want to bloody the lady's rooms, and I would like you to get your affairs in order in the event of your death," Daras explained. He cocked an eyebrow. "Have you never been challenged to a duel of honor?"

"Never," Arlen said. "Not unless you count a bar fight, and even then only once."

"Well then, I suppose that will require a going over of the rules," Daras said. Arlen scoffed. To put rules on combat was ridiculous and childish. Daras ignored him and continued with the rules. "No grappling, no kicking, no punching, no spiting at one another, no throwing sand or dirt into a combatant's face, no holding onto one's sword with both hands for more than five seconds, no wards or armor greater than a leather jerkin, no lighting aflame of swords," that one seemed odd to him, "and if it judged good to the combatant, they may spare a beaten opponent's life. Those are the rules we shall fight by."

Arlen was nearly tempted to say no to the whole thing. With the way he fought it would be nearly impossible for him to win. Daras was more used to this sort of fighting, which gave him an entirely too large advantage. While he was opposed to fighting by these rules, and with little to nothing at stake, he wouldn't be labeled a coward for refusing. "I agree. Noon?"

"Noon," Daras said. "I await eagerly our contest." And Daras left Arlen thinking about what he had just done and how dumb he was.

He wasn't alone either. "How could you do that?" Lynde yelled at him.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Arlen said.


	26. A Duel of Honor

When it came time for the duel, Arlen and all those who had come to Borromeo Castle with Lynde were in the west courtyard awaiting noon. Across the yard were Daras Guildsward and a few others who had come with him. It was a hot day, and the air was moist—not at all Arlen's preferred weather, but he would still fight. Lynde was still trying to talk him out of it though. "You shouldn't do this," she said. "It's not right."

"I know that, but what choice do I have?" Arlen said. "I was challenged; I have to meet that challenge or else I would be called a coward."

"You'd be braver to refuse," Lynde said. "The courage to do something no matter what people say or think is greater than to face a dozen deaths."

"Then I'm a coward in your eyes," he replied. "Besides, he's asking for a thrashing."

From across the courtyard, Daras Guildsward called, "It's noon, Arlen of Cathalorn. May we begin?"

Arlen stood. "I'm ready."

Suddenly Artsanna chimed in with some advice. _His left leg is stiff, perhaps from an old injury, and he has lesser sight with his left eye, definitely due to injury—I can see the scar, however small._

"Thanks," Arlen whispered.

 _You're welcome._

Arlen marched to center of the courtyard, which was rather open. When he and Daras were about eight feet from each other they stopped and drew their swords. They assumed their fighting stances and Daras said, "May the victor deserve the praise."

"May the best man win," Arlen said, a little confused by Daras's sentiment.

"I will allow you the first move," Daras said.

Arlen seized up. His training required him to wait for his opponent to make the first move and then counter the move. He wasn't about to change his instincts, so he said, "No, you can go first."

Daras smiled smugly. "I didn't know commoners could be so polite," he said. "I believe I like you. But that does not change the fact that we must combat each other."

Daras advanced quickly and lunged at Arlen. Arlen managed to parry and sidestep to the right. Daras then swung at Arlen, which he dodged and used the opportunity to counterattack. Arlen went for Daras's wrist, but he was too fast and retreated. "A worthy effort, but you shall not defeat me," Daras said to that.

Arlen then had to parry another of Daras's attacks, and then sidestepped to the right. He then swung Mor'ranr at Daras, but that was also parried. Daras was noticeably slow to react to attacks coming from his left, and he had trouble moving his left leg. Artsanna's tips seemed to be right.

Arlen jumped to Daras's left and swung at him. Daras dodged and counterattacked, stabbing into Arlen's right arm. He screamed, but kept hold of his sword. As Daras withdrew his sword to attack again Arlen switched sword hands and managed to parry. He fell back to strategize.

This was bad. Daras clearly had a lot of training, and his age wasn't hindering as much as he thought it would. If anything Arlen's age was the hindrance, as he wasn't as experience as Daras. The weakness Daras had he probably had for a while, and Arlen wouldn't be able to use it against him. He would have hated to fight Daras in his prime.

Unfortunately before he could think of a way to fight Daras he was attacked. Daras lunged and Arlen parried, but he was too slow and got a cut on his side. As he was retreating he stumbled on a rock and fell over. He was getting up when Daras cut the back of his hand, making him drop Mor'ranr, and put his sword to his throat. "I have won, Arlen of Cathalorn," Daras said. He then removed his sword from Arlen's throat. "I now return your life to you, one swordsman to another."

Arlen was surprised to say the least. "You're just going to let me live?"

"Yes," Daras said. "Our contest was to decide who the better fighter was; it was decided."

"Actually I think I would have won if you let me use all my skills," Arlen said. "Limiting me like that wasn't fair."

"However, I still won," Daras said. "Now get your wounds taken care of before you bleed out."

Lynde and Herbst came over. Herbst helped him up while Lynde healed his wounds. He thanked them both and Lynde said, "You're welcome."

"But if you really want to thank her, don't do that again," Herbst said. "She worried half the night before I could get her to bed."

Arlen looked curiously at Lynde. "Now why would you do that?" he asked.

"Well you just got here," Lynde said. "I don't want to lose a friend so soon after getting them back."

"Thanks," Arlen said. Lynde nodded, smiling.

Breaking up this tender moment was Daras Guildsward. "I thank you, Arlen of Cathalorn, for allowing this. Some have refused my challenges, and they had no honor. Eragon Shadeslayer refused my challenge or even to acknowledge me, though I doubt he would have fought honorably."

Arlen nodded. "When honor is allowed it is welcome, but few opponents give it," Arlen said, remembering something his father said.

"I suppose you may be right," Daras said. "But I must now take my leave of you. It has been a pleasure."

"Uh, sure," Arlen said. "Goodbye."

"Farewell and may we meet again someday," Daras said and left.

"That wasn't smart," Rose said. Arlen turned to her. "Honor's just an excuse to make the weak stronger and the strong weaker. Why hide behind it like this?"

"Because without honor of some sort I'd probably stab you right now," Arlen said in a not entirely serious manner.

"Ha," Rose laughed. "You wouldn't even get within three inches of me." Arlen was tempted to prove her wrong, but that would be what someone with no morals, no feeling, and no honor would do. It was impulses like that which he suppressed. "Come on, let's get out of here," Rose said.

There weren't any objections to that so they began to leave the courtyard. Artsanna would meet them at the livery, so they began going there. Their journey took them into one of the main hallways of the castle, which was a little crowded with servant and guests of King Orrin, but not too crowded. They were going to go along a hallway that Lynde insisted would go to the livery when there was a loud noise.

The large doors at the end of the hallway burst open and whoever had entered was given a wide berth. The man who had entered looked somewhere between being a Human and an Elf, which was a little confusing. He wore a red jerkin with gloves and black breeches and boots. At his dark leather belt was a sword made of a blue metal and had a bright blue gem as a pommel. The man glanced around with cold anger in his brown eyes and Arlen wondered who he was.

Next to him Lynde looked very surprised. "Artsanna said that a Rider is here, and his Dragon is at the front gate," she whispered. "It's the second biggest she's seen, including Magnora, and has blue scales."

Arlen was utterly shocked and terrified with the revelation. No matter how fearful he was to enter Du Weldenvarden, to confront a Shade, or rescue Lynde and Rose from an Elf prison, he was never as afraid—nor ever would be—than at this moment. "This is Eragon!" he whispered back.

"Yep," Lynde said.

As Eragon passed them and went farther down the hall Arlen could breathe a sigh of relief. He wasn't there for them, but someone else it seemed. He guessed that only one person could interest someone like Eragon here, and that was King Orrin.


	27. Arrival of a Titan

Rose's mind was spinning with the revelation before her. Eragon was back in Alagaësia despite the prophecy! But on a more practical note, what was he doing here? She would have to find out, and that meant a little spy work.

She abandoned the others and went to her rooms. Once there she began to search for where Eragon was using the minds of various insects about the castle. She found him and followed him all the way to King Orrin's study. She then watched a confrontation between the king of Surda and the most powerful man in Alagaësia.

King Orrin, who was in shock, let Eragon begin. "Stop your war or I will stop it for you, Orrin!"

After a moment to regain his composure, Orrin replied, "You give poor ultimatums, Eragon. How exactly will you end the war for me?"

Eragon sneered. "I have twenty Riders that are within a day's flight to Aberon. Twenty Riders with arms and training better than any man in your entire army—even you—and there are twenty Dragons with them. If you do not stand down, I will burn this castle to the ground!"

King Orrin shook his head. "I am surprised at you, Eragon. I did not think you were capable of becoming another Galbatorix."

"I am no Galbatorix," Eragon said. "I am just doing what must be done to ensure peace in Alagaësia. Now will you stand down or not?"

"I will not because I cannot," King Orrin said. "The Empire is the aggressor here. Nasuada chose to send her armies into Surda, and I chose to fight them. I sent Tharos, who happened to be in the area on maneuvers with the fleet, to prevent any Imperial fleet from attacking us. You must believe me when I say that I am only defending myself."

That made Eragon even angrier. "You chose to walk this path; you chose to secede from the Empire! Give up your rebellion or I will be forced to take action."

"No," Orrin said. "This war began long ago. It began ten years ago when Nasuada, Arya, Nar Garzhvog, Orik, and you made me join the Empire. It is your fault for this; for thinking that all humans belonged together, you wounded us. The only thing that could make this worse is if you continue to subjugate my people."

Eragon's anger cooled. "I didn't know your people took this so personally."

"I have been called a sellout, a traitor, and a cooperator. My people have been taken away to become slaves of the Empire; a slavery without end. I tried to save as many as I could, not only to use their talents in war, but also as a service to their families. This is for every family who has a son, a daughter, a father, a mother, a brother, or a sister taken from them for the simple crime of being born a magician." Orrin looked at Eragon, his performance—if it really was one—reaching its peak. "Don't you see? This is for people, rich and poor alike, to be free from the tyranny that Nasuada has inflicted on us. Don't you want that; for there to be freedom from tyranny?"

Eragon was silent for a while. He probably couldn't see what Rose saw; he couldn't see that Orrin was telling him what he wanted to hear. While it could have been truth, she had seen him work at this war, and it was as much for his own ambition as it was for any family with a magician for a son. While it was doubtful that Eragon had seen it now, she was sure that he would eventually realize it—even if it was a hundred years from now.

Finally, after several minutes, Eragon said, "Alright. I'll try to have Kaesdir convince Nasuada to give Surda independence—he has a silver tongue unmatched among the Riders, so it is better that he do it than I. For now though, do not attack. Do not seek out battles with the Empire. If one must be fought to protect a city or village, I will give you my blessing to defend it. But know this: if you go against what I have said, there will be no independence for Surda."

"It is a deal then," King Orrin said happily. "I will see you again when Surda is free."

"Possibly," Eragon replied.

As Eragon was about to leave, Orrin asked something that Rose thought was rather inappropriate. "Have you talked to Arya yet?"

Eragon stopped at the door and turned back with anger in his eyes. "I did not come here to socialize, Orrin; I came here to stabilize Alagaësia and nothing more."

Orrin nodded understandingly. "I know how difficult it is to remove yourself from your personal feelings because of your responsibilities."

"You have no idea," Eragon replied and left Orrin alone.

Eragon seemed very childish. She wondered if he was always like that or if it was a new development. She certainly hoped that he would put his feelings aside for now, as his responsibilities were more important than any hormones he could be feeling. She hoped that the Riders were in good hands or else they might have another Galbatorix on their hands.

She returned to her body and thought back to when she had encountered Eragon before, however briefly it had been. It was during the last Agaetí Blödhren, and Eragon did not seem at all competent to her—more amusing than anything else. Of course the festival had probably gotten to his head, as it had for many Elves including herself. She doubted that he would even remember her.

She then compared her memory of Eragon with a memory she thought of often. It was of a young Rider who was almost done with his training, excited to be one of the great and invincible heroes that the Riders were. She found his childishness amusing as well, and didn't think much of it. He was brash, vain, and more than a little arrogant; things she thought made him a great pair with his Dragon. In the years to come she would regret not slitting his throat where he stood and casting his head into the ocean, as he would become a monster with no rival; he would become Galbatorix. She hoped that it was not Eragon's fate to become like Galbatorix, as she didn't think any could stand in his way if he did.

There was a knock at the door that snapped Rose out of her thoughts. She assumed it was Lynde and went to the door. She then found that her assumption had been wrong as it was not Lynde but her father Herbst. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some things," he replied. She was surprised as she didn't think he would seek her out to talk with. "About the war."

"Wouldn't you want to speak with Lynde or Arlen?" she asked.

He shook his head. "They wouldn't understand; they don't know war like we do."

Rose invited him in and sat on opposite couches. "I should tell you that I didn't fight," she said.

"Neither did I," he replied. "But I saw a lot of good men go out and only a few come back. I think you know what I'm talking about."

Rose frowned, suspicious of him. If he didn't know about Tuami then he was being irritating without meaning to. "What's your point?" she asked.

"I don't know," Herbst said. "Eragon being here makes me think that maybe this war is coming to a close." He looked knowingly at her. "I don't suppose you feel the same way?"

"Maybe," she replied suspiciously.

"He's probably here to see King Orrin, or something like that," he said. "Oh to be a fly on the wall for that conversation." He looked at her slyly. "I wonder if you know the feeling."

Rose frowned. "So you know."

"Yes I do," he replied.

"I guess you're wondering how it went," she said.

"No." He tapped his temple. "I'm a mindbraker, you know, and I wanted to see that just as much as you did."

"Hmm. So why do you bring it up?"

"The war could be ending soon," he said. "Do we tell Lynde?"

"We might," Rose replied. "But I have heard of Nasuada's reputation, and I do not think she will back down soon if ever."

"Aye, we shouldn't get her hopes up," he said.

"Yes, but we can't do anything if King Orrin tells her."

He nodded saying, "I suppose. So what do we do?"

"Let it happen. It's better to have someone like Orrin let her down than us."

"Someone like Orrin? Do you mean a king?"

"No, just politicians in general."

Herbst chuckled. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"One of my many secrets, I can assure you." She cracked a smile, her mood lighter than it had been for a while.

"Well, if they're all as good as that one then I'd like to know them."

Rose sighed. "Is that your idea of courting?"

"No," Herbst said, surprised.

"Good because I am over two hundred years too old for you." That brought a little laugh from Herbst, which she appreciated. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he said.

"Why?"

"For training Lynde and keeping her safe," he said. "If I could repay you, I would."

"No," she said firmly. "I was doing it for my own selfish goals before. Now I'm doing it for a friend." He didn't ask who it was because he already knew—he married her after all. She didn't need to be repaid because all she was doing was repaying the sacrifice that Fayre made for her, and she would be repaying that for a long time—a very long time.


	28. War Council

Lynde had been called to Orrin's study. It wasn't long after Artsanna told her that Saphira had left that she got the summons. Lynde wasn't sure why she was summoned, though she hoped it didn't have anything to do with Eragon—she was afraid that he had been here because of her and that she would be forced somehow to join the Riders. As she entered the study Orrin was stood next to his desk, and when he saw her he went to her.

He seemed excited somehow, like he knew that he'd see an old friend soon but not yet. "Lynde, I want you to come with me to the war meeting today," he said with barely contained enthusiasm. "I have something that you should be party to."

"Alright," Lynde said.

"Good. Let's go."

She followed him down many hallways to an area of the castle she hadn't been in before. They arrived in an unfamiliar room where many men and a couple of women were stood or sat around a stone table with several maps on it. The people there looked familiar, though she couldn't remember from where—except Trianna, who was the only one there she knew. "Welcome to the War Council," Orrin said.

A man and a woman came up to them. The man looked grizzled and tough, despite the nobleman's clothes he wore. The woman was pretty and looked around the same age as Orrin, give or take a few years. The man spoke first and in a domineering way. "I am Lord Flaithrí, general of King Orrin's armies, and chief advisor to him in the matters of war."

The woman spoke with a clear and careful voice. "And I am Lady Alarice."

"I am Lynde of Cathalorn," Lynde said, feeling a little pressured to say her name.

"Yeah, I guessed as much," Lord Flaithrí said.

Ignoring Lord Flaithrí, Lady Alarice curtsied and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lynde."

"The three of us, along with a few others I trust, make up the War Council," Orrin said. "We command the entire Surdan war effort, and decided how we must fight the Empire. Everyone in this room is a trusted and important part of our war effort, and today I welcome you into it."

Lynde felt like a great honor had been bestowed upon her. She had been chosen to help with the war. After so long she was finally going to make an impact on the outcome of the war. She was happy, but took it very solemnly. She was unsure what to say, but Artsanna gave a good suggestion. "I can only hope that I prove your trust is well founded."

Orrin smiled. "I believe you will."

Lynde smiled back. _Thanks, Artsanna,_ she said through the bond between Rider and Dragon.

 _I am happy to be of help,_ Artsanna replied.

As Lynde was shown to a seat, Orrin stood next to his seat. She wondered why. "Friends, we are at the edge of independence. Earlier today, Eragon came here with the intention to put us in our place. I returned the favor. He is now on his way to Ilirea to convince Queen Nasuada to give us our independence!"

There was a cheer from almost everyone at the table, including Lynde. She was overjoyed with the news, and she hoped with all her heart that it was true. But across the table someone was less than happy. "If Eragon is so weak willed to be swayed by you, what hope does he have of convincing Queen Nasuada?" Lady Alarice asked.

"He will probably not go himself," Orrin replied. "Most likely he'll send Kaesdir or Alaric. The best leaders delegate tasks to those more qualified, and Eragon may not be the best negotiator.

"In any case, this doesn't mean the war is over yet." Orrin looked at a map on the stone table and said, "For much time we have wondered where Jörmundur was during all this. As we all know he was Nasuada's military commander during the war." He glanced at Lynde, seemingly knowing she needed that explanation. "It seemed strange to me that he was absent from every siege along the northern border until scouts patrolling the eastern border discovered something. Jörmundur is coming to Petrøvya, my friends, and he is coming with ten thousand men."

Lord Flaithrí was the first to sit up in shock. "Ten thousand! That is ridiculous! How could he move that many men across the desert?"

"Presumably he clung to Tüdosten Lake and managed to slip by unnoticed," Orrin suggested. "I am sending reinforcements to Petrøvya, but it may not be enough."

"I will go," Lord Flaithrí said. "I am more than willing to make the journey, and I would not hold back against Jörmundur, no matter my respect for him."

"While I have no doubt you would keep your word, they already have a suitably skilled strategist—Lord Cathair—and you would be too exhausted from your trip to plan a battle." Orrin shook his head. "No, they will have enough men, but only if Jörmundur attacks directly after coming there. He will lay siege to the city, and that is why we must strengthen the defenders' resolve for an open battle. We must send a symbol to rally the troops and give them courage. We must send Lynde."

Lynde was surprised to hear her name. She wondered if she had fallen asleep and this was just some dream, but when she tried waking up she couldn't. She had a hard time believing what was going on.

Orrin looked at her. "Will you, Lynde of Cathalorn, lead our forces to victory?"

She was put on the spot and had little time to think. She was surprised by her answer. "Yes."

When the meeting was over, Lynde was escorted back to her room. She then decided to meet with Arlen, her father, and Rose to see what they thought. They were all in her room when she announced both that peace was coming and that she had agreed to go to Petrøvya. Her father reacted poorly to her second news. "You aren't going to fight in a battle, Lynde," he said. "I won't let you."

"You can't stop me," she said defiantly. "Besides, I gave my word. You wouldn't want to make a liar out of me, would you?"

"Better than dead."

Arlen spoke up. "I'll go with her and see that she is well protected. She won't be harmed if I have anything to say about it."

Her father didn't calm down. "Would you give your life for hers? Would you come between her and an arrow knowing that you would die?" Arlen shook his head shamefully, but Lynde understood. She wasn't family or a great friend, so it didn't really surprise her that he was hesitant to sacrifice his life for her. It didn't help the situation with her father though. "That's what I thought."

Suddenly Artsanna's voice came into the conversation. I will of course be going with her, and she will be safe with me. I will carry her there so that she will not need to take a single step along the way, and once she is there it will be a Dragon's scales that will stop arrows, not Human flesh.

"But you can't go with her inside buildings," her father said.

"Dad, stop worrying," Lynde said. "I'll have Arlen, Artsanna, and Rose with me. I'll be fine."

"Actually," Rose said, "I won't be going with you." Lynde looked at her in surprise. "There is something that I need to take care of here, and no I won't tell you. After it is done I will join you in Petrøvya, though it could take time that you don't have."

"You should wait for Rose," her father said.

"I can't," Lynde said. "I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Well…" He sighed heavily. "If you're going to go, then go. I can't stop you even if I wanted to. I just don't want to lose you again."

Lynde took his hands. She looked him in the eye, trying to put on her bravest face even though she was afraid of the trip and the destination. "I'll be fine," she said as she tried to comfort him. "I wasn't asked to fight, so I won't if I can help it. There'll be an army between me and the Empire's soldiers. They wouldn't want to kill me anyway, since that would bring the wrath of the Riders on them."

Her father chuckled. "I wish I could go with you, but as we've seen I don't take kindly to long rides on Artsanna's back."

 _It was disgusting,_ Artsanna said. _I had to wash my scales off in a river._ Lynde laughed, though Artsanna was still sore about it.

So her father approved of the trip but she was still nervous. She was going across land she didn't know to a strange city that would be under siege. There was nothing that wasn't going to be dangerous, but as long as she had her sword, Arlen, and Artsanna with her then she would be safe—hopefully.


	29. Revelations

Rose didn't see Lynde and Artsanna off since she was busy. While she did see Artsanna take off from Borromeo Castle, she wasn't even in Aberon at the time; she was running to catch up with Daras Guildsward, who had also left that morning. Daras had several hours of a head start, so it would be difficult—but not impossible—to catch up.

It had bothered her how fast Daras had discovered Arlen's arrival, so she wanted to ask him how he found out. She didn't want to tell anyone of her suspicions as they might not amount to anything, but there could be an agent of the Empire among the rebellion. It was a terrible possibility, so she wanted to investigate carefully.

It took her two hours to catch up to Daras. Fortunately he and his entourage of guards were riding at a casual pace, and Rose was at her physical peak. When she arrived she called out to him shouting, "Daras Guildsward, halt!"

The riders stopped and looked to her. "Who goes there?" the rider next to Daras said.

"Rose Redcloak, companion to Lynde of Cathalorn," she replied. "Allow me to approach, for I have some questions that need answers."

Daras deliberated with the rider next to him for some time. After a while, Rose got impatient. She was about to call out to them when they finally responded. "You may approach Guildsward, but if you intend him harm, I will kill you."

"If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't do it at close range," Rose noted. The riders seemed insulted by that, amusing her.

When she came before Daras he said, "What questions have you for me?"

"What were you doing at Borromeo Castle?" she asked.

"I was invited by King Orrin," he said. "He wanted me to train a group of bodyguards he had in the art of the sword. It took me some months, but I did manage it. Of course, they would be no match for me." Rose accepted that as truth, as there was no reason to disbelieve him about that.

She then asked, "Who told you Arlen had arrived at the castle?"

"It was the sorceress Trianna, I believe," he said. "It was good of her to do, as otherwise I might have never known of Arlen's presence."

Rose now had a lead to go on. Trianna was a member of King Orrin's inner circle, which was worrying. If she was an Imperial agent, then she could do a lot of harm in her position. But so far her actions were helpful, even aiding Lynde in signing the document that started the whole rebellion.

She had a terrible thought as to why. What if whoever had sent Trianna was attempting to make an example of Lynde? Many times the punishment for rebellion—which was counted as treason—was death, so killing Lynde would show something to everyone: it didn't matter who you were; even if you were a Rider, it would be unwise to defy the Empire. It was the only thing that could be gained by this.

All things considered, it wouldn't surprise her if it was High Queen Nasuada herself who put this into motion. A show of force like this would terrify Orrin back into place, and make any other decenters fear the Empire. While she didn't know how the Riders would respond to this, she knew that many would fear Queen Nasuada.

While Rose thought it was a suitable move, it could burn for all she cared. In order to make this move she had to kill Lynde and possibly Artsanna, and Rose would not allow it. Fayre was dead and Rose would look after her child as if she were her own for as long as she could, as if she had made an oath in the Ancient Language to that effect. She had to make for Aberon and Borromeo Castle with all haste!

* * *

As Rose ran through the city she paid no mind to onlookers. They saw a woman of nearly thirty years run like an Elf of three hundred, and that would be all the information she'd give them. She was in a hurry, and couldn't be asked to explain her speed or looks.

She maneuvered through crowds and obstacles easily enough, as her reaction time was trained to the very limit of Elven possibility. She had once run through the great forest of Du Wledenvarden for as long as she could without stopping, and she had gone from daybreak to past sunset on a hot summer day before finally collapsing from exhaustion and thirst. Running through a crowded street was easy for her, though she felt like there was someone was watching her.

As she ran through an intersection, a dart hit her in the neck. She stumbled and felt weak. She wondered how it had gotten past her wards for a second before blacking out.

She drifted in darkness for a while, hearing only the occasional word. "Not here; too many witnesses," a voice said. She had no thoughts about it or anything when she was in this state.

When she came to she was blindfolded, gagged, and had ropes tied around her. She tried listening for something—anything—from whoever had done this, and she found nothing. Eventually someone pulled something out of her ears—some sort of cloth probably—and she could suddenly hear a whole lot more. There were the sounds of dozens of voices, but they were distant alongside the exchanging of goods and the moving of a wagon's wheels. Louder than what she heard outside—or at least she assumed it was outside and that she was inside—was a voice.

The voice she heard was calm, cool, masculine, and had an accent that definitely came from the very edges of the Empire. It had no arrogance about it, which she was scared of; most men would be very arrogant of their abilities after capturing an Elf, though she did wonder how random her capture was. "You are drugged," he said. "It tires you and prevents you from using magic. The dart we hit you with had a carefully crafted spell that allowed it to pass through your wards, though it was a possibility that you had something to prevent it. That should answer some of your smaller questions."

The man drew a large breath in before continuing. "You are probably wondering who captured you, which would also answer why you were captured. You see, I am a man hired by the Empire to do a job. This job requires you to be out of the way, and since I was not paid to kill you I will not. For now you will remain here, and my associates will guard you. I have a job to do, which is a shame since I would have liked to guard you myself.

"I do not trust the men I leave to this duty, but I suppose an Urgal and a Dwarf of—as he puts it—Dûrgrimst Vrenshrrgn, whatever that means, will have to do." So her captors were both more powerful than Humans and especially warlike. Fortunately, Rose had also been raised for battle, and could probably take both of them in a fight if she ever got loose of her bonds.

She then considered when the best time to get loose was. If she tried now, there was no telling how many mercenaries would be upon her. It was best to wait until it was just the Urgal and the Knurlan, and when they were at their most vulnerable. It was most likely going to be night when that happened, so she would have to wait until then.

The man spoke again. "Goodbye, ranger, and let our paths not cross again—for both our sakes." In contrast to him, she looked forward to meeting him again, for it meant that she would arrive in time to save Lynde—if they were actually going after Lynde that is.

She listened to the man's footsteps fade away and she settled in for a nap. There was no point in also being tired, so she would wait for when all the noise from outside died down—which could only mean that it was night—to make her move. There were only two problems with the plan; one was that she didn't know what she would do, though that could be remedied with careful planning, and the other was that she sensed that she would have to relieve herself eventually. She hoped that the first one would turn out to be more of a problem than the other.


	30. Petrøvya

It was evening with only an hour or two left of daylight as Arlen wondered where this city of Petrøvya was and when they would arrive. The instructions Lynde gave to Arlen to help remember were to go to a large lake—which was named Tüdosten Lake—and then head to the right, following the shoreline until they caught sight of the city. Right now he thought that these instructions were poor.

As the wind blew past them Arlen spoke to Artsanna. "You know, I'm really impressed with your flying," he said.

 _Really?_ Artsanna replied.

"Yeah. You've carried us for an entire day farther than I could go in about a week. You've become strong, Artsanna."

 _Thank you,_ Artsanna said proudly.

"And big. How big can you grow?"

"No clue," Lynde noted. "Rose said that Dragons don't die of old age, and grow bigger in that time."

Arlen looked at the sun briefly and suggested jokingly, "What if the sun is a Dragon?"

Both Lynde and Artsanna were silent for a while. When the silence was broken, it was Artsanna speaking. _If so, I hope it does not get hungry and try to gobble up the world. We saved the world once already and I think that is quite enough._

"You were barely involved in that fight," Lynde noted.

 _Perhaps I was not in the room, but I certainly drained them with my struggling. If I had not, then perhaps Arlen's new sword would have broken to Tyra's spell, or Vras would not have been so drained as to let Arlen sneak up on him. And I helped you get from place to place time and time again. If you are about to demean my involvement, then at least point out a time worth demeaning._

Lynde lowered her head. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

 _I know. If you were, then I would at dunk you in the lake down there. It would only be fair._

"No, I don't think… There it is!"

Arlen looked to where Lynde was pointing and saw a city on the horizon. It looked small, but soon it was much larger. Eventually it became a massive city-fortress, with perhaps tens of thousands of people in it. They went in to land in front of the castle in the center of the city and a man went to meet them at its gate. This man wore chainmail, had a tough but refined look to him, and looked at them with nearly unblinking eyes. "Welcome to Petrøvya," he said with an attempt of warmth in his voice, though his warmth was as cold as a winter storm. "I am Lord Cathair."

As they dismounted, Lynde introduced herself. "I am Lynde of Cathalorn."

 _I am Artsanna,_ the one bonded to Lynde.

"And I am Arlen of Cathalorn."

Lord Cathair chuckled. "You like reminding people you're from Cathalorn, don't you?" he said

"Where we come from it's a title," Arlen explained.

Cathair looked vaguely interested. "What does it mean then, other than the obvious?"

"It either refers to someone who dedicated their life to the protection and wellbeing of Cathalorn, as I once had, or one of unusual parentage like Lynde," Arlen explained.

He soon realized that perhaps he shouldn't have put it like that, as Lynde embarrassedly said, "I was raised by someone who wasn't either of my parents."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Cathair said. "I was adopted as well, but by the lord and lady of Petrøvya. It doesn't compare much, but it's something." Looking to the gate he said, "Let's go inside. I have a meager feast prepare. Most of the food is being saved up for the siege, but I don't think this will hurt too much."

Looking to Artsanna, Cathair said, "We even have a place for you, though please don't burn or break anything." Artsanna seemed to chuckle at that, though he didn't know why—perhaps something unspoken except between her and Lynde.

Cathair brought them into the castle, into the keep and through many hallways, into a great hall. Of course, Artsanna had to fly around, but the hall had several large open windows. Artsanna managed to crawl through one of the windows, which looked difficult to do. Arlen thought that she would find the reward well worth the trouble.

In the center of the hall was a long table laden with ham, breads, and vegetables. One half was well portioned between meats and other things while the other just had meat. Arlen and Lynde sat on the half with the bread and vegetables along with the meat while Artsanna sat near the other half. It soon became clear to Arlen that no one else was coming. Lynde seemed to have as well as she asked, "Is it just going to be us?"

Cathair sighed. "Yes. Most of my noble friends who lingered in these halls left to aid in the war. I sent my wife and child away when I learned of the impending attack. They should be safe in Lithgow." Cathair picked up a pitcher and poured water from it into a silver goblet. He gave the goblet to Lynde and as he began to pour another one he said, "I apologize for the lack of wine. There was a group of warriors who came here through much peril, and I thought that they should be rewarded for their loyalty. I sent them the wine I set aside for tonight—I hope you don't mind."

As Arlen looked around the table he said, "Believe me, it won't ruin this meal."

The food was great, and made him feel somewhat nostalgic. It reminded him of some the feasts he and his family had back in Cathalorn. Though they didn't compare to the sort of feasts that he had heard of, they felt like kings when they had them. The feast Cathair had provided for them was—in his mind—better than all the feasts of kings and lords that had ever been served across the earth.

Near the end Cathair asked something. "Why have you come to Petrøvya? The war is coming here, but I do not think you would join in the fighting. And this is not exactly a vacation spot."

"We came to help the soldiers find their courage to fight the Empire in open combat," Lynde said.

Cathair scoffed. "Good luck with that," he said. "We have only a token number of magicians, less than seven thousand men to their ten thousand, and a commander who has only fought one battle. The idea that we could win open conflict is absurd."

Lynde seemed surprised. "King Orrin spoke very highly of you."

Cathair frowned. "One battle doesn't prove a person's worth. I don't want to risk the lives of my men on the assumption that I can fight this battle."

"But why would he think so?" Arlen asked.

"I defeated a counterattack by the Empire," Cathair began. "Shortly after the battle of Belatona, the Empire tried taking Petrøvya to draw the Varden's attention to the home front. I, with only five hundred men at my command, managed to beat a force of two thousand in open combat."

Arlen was impressed, and so was Lynde. "That's amazing!" she said.

"It seemed simple to me," Cathair said. "I used the lake to my advantage and sent a hundred men in boats to flank the enemy. They were to be garbed in clothing that would help them blend into their surroundings. Another hundred were to stay behind a series of hills near an open field along with several magicians. My remaining three hundred waited for them in that field.

"When the Empire engaged us, my two hundred hidden men waited a bit before attacking. They snuck up on the enemy and shredded them to pieces. Their magicians and archers were all in the rear, and thanks to my boaters they were dispatched easily. It was simple then for our magicians to destroy many of their soldiers in a single spell. It was amazing they never saw it coming."

Arlen was very impressed with him. Lynde seemed confused though and she said, "If you made a plan that guaranteed victory over a much larger force, then why don't you use it again?"

"Because they'll see it coming, and take steps to prevent it," Cathair said.

"Then make up another one," Lynde said.

"But it might not work."

"That's a chance you'll just have to take," Lynde said.

Cathair sighed gravely. "I wasn't looking forward to a siege, and if I could, I would stop it before it begins." He looked Lynde straight in the eyes and said, "I have a plan, but it will be difficult. I will need some time to narrow down the details. The siege must begin before I put it into motion."

"I suppose that's all we can hope for," Arlen said.

"Yes, well, Jörmundur will rue the day he came to Petrøvya." Cathair stood and raised his goblet. "To the rebellion and to Lynde helped me see that perhaps I can win the day."

Lynde seemed to have succeeded, much to Arlen's surprise and relief. He was surprised that Lord Cathair would bend to Lynde's wills and relieved that she managed to do it. His father had once told him how terrible a siege can be, and from just that description he wanted to do all he could to spare Petrøvya and all who lived there that fate.


	31. Escape

Outside, the city of Aberon was quiet, and it was time for Rose to make her move. She was still weak from the dart, and she wasn't sure if she could use magic yet, but she had to try. There was no telling how long they'd keep her here and she had to get out of here. With that in mind she took stock of her assets.

Her captors must have been thorough as she had no weapons. Her bow was easy enough to spot, as were her arrows and her dagger, so they were gone. Her flint and steel for starting fires had also been taken, which she wasn't too happy about—while she might not have been able to use them to escape, they could be hard to find in some places. She had nothing to work with.

Then she heard something. She thought that her captors had gone to sleep, but apparently they just didn't have much to say until now. "The Elf probably needs to use the privy," the Knurlan—she could tell by the accent—said. "You take her."

"Why me?" the Urgal asked.

"I will not do it, so you must," the Knurlan said.

"I won't, Nustarv," the Urgal said. "They aren't the actions of a true Urgralgra warrior to take an Elf woman to the privy."

"They aren't the actions of a member of the Dûrgrimst Vrenshrrgn either," the Knurlan—apparently named Nustarv—said. "You do it."

"No!"

Rose saw this as an opportunity. If she could get them to untie her on the way to the privy, then she could fight her way out of there. She was still too weak to do much, but strength and speed weren't everything. Besides, if a fight couldn't be won, she could always run.

She tried getting her keepers' attention by shouting through the gag and she got it. Nustarv shouted, "Oh have you got something to say?" Rose nodded. She heard the sound of footsteps—both Nustarv's and the Urgal's—coming over to her. Suddenly the blindfold was removed to reveal a brown bearded and bald Knurlan with a sword at his belt and a strong Urgal behind him. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you won't scream."

She nodded. As Nustarv reached for her gag the Urgal said in disbelief, "You don't trust her, do you?"

"I trust her about as much as I trust you, Tadgruz," Nustarv said.

Urgal scoffed. "At least I'm paid to trust you," Tadgruz—the Urgal—said.

Nustarv drew away from Rose to look at Tadgruz in the eye. "You barely get anything."

"And that meager amount is to trust you," Tadgruz said. "I am here to do battle with a Dragon Rider, and a worthy challenge it will be." So they were after Lynde! While it could be likely they were talking about a different Rider, Rose couldn't risk thinking like that. She had to escape and stop them before they killed Lynde!

"You do realize Gerlach went to go kill her without you?" Nustarv said.

Tadgruz shrugged. "Marybe, but that would make me very blue."

Nustarv chuckled. "Gerlach hates it when you start to rhyme."

"Yes, but without him around I can do it all the time," Tadgruz laughed.

Nustarv sighed. "You know, perhaps we should trust each other more. I think we would get along well. A swordsman like me and a giant like you could make quite the coin." Rose impatiently grunted, bringing their attention back to her. He removed that gag and asked, "Alright, what do you want to say? But don't scream because I have a nasty temper and sensitive ears."

Rose moved her jaw around experimentally at first and then said, "Just this: maybe you should let me go to the privy by myself?"

"But one of us would have to watch you," Tadgruz said.

"Is there a window in the privy?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Then I can't escape. Let me loose and I promise not to run to the window immediately." The two mercenaries looked to each other. Tadgruz nodded and Nustarv began to untie her.

She stood up and stretched. She relished in the restoration of her movement before Nustarv tapped her back with his sword. "The privy's over there," the Knurlan said pointing to a door to her left. "Get to it and don't take too long."

"I won't," Rose said, and went in there.

After she relieved herself, she picked up the chamber pot and prepared to attack. She opened the door and threw the chamber pot at Nustarv. He was smaller, not as tough, and a bigger threat to her so he got the chamber pot. It hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. The contents of the pot spilled out and splashed Tadgruz. Then began the real battle.

The Urgal was angry and ran at her with his horns pointed down. Rose dodged out of the way at the last second, though she was slow and she sustained a cut on her side. Tadgruz was worse off, hitting the door to the privy and getting his horns stuck in it. He must have been used to fighting groups rather than a single opponent to make a mistake like that in close quarters, and she could use that to her advantage.

She climbed onto his back and began to squeeze his throat. He struggled and tried to claw at her, but he couldn't get at her. He managed to get his horns out of the door and began backing up into a wall. As she braced herself for the impact, he stumbled and fell to the ground. She checked him and he was just unconscious, not dead.

She managed to get out from under the Urgal and starting looking around. It looked like a room at an inn. It was an unusually spacious room, and had another room through a door. Her equipment was in that room, and as she was putting away her dagger she heard a knock at the door.

She approached the door lightly and carefully, as it could've been more mercenaries checking in on their comrades. She drew her dagger and opened up the door, keeping the dagger out of sight. She was surprised to find a portly woman behind the door with a scowl on her face. "What are you doing up here?" she nearly shouted. "I heard a commotion, and I thought I told you scum about doing that sort of thing up here!"

"We'll be quiet from now on," Rose said, keeping her dagger out of sight but ready to swing down. It was doubtful that this woman was in league with the mercenaries, but it was better safe than sorry.

"Good because I'll raise your rate again if I here another peep out of you lot," the shrewd woman said and stormed off. In Rose's opinion, women like that were good at draining the life out of all who were around her that dared listen. It was best to ignore such women, no matter how sweet for however short a time they were. As she climbed out the window she decided to stomp on the floor twice just to annoy the woman and perhaps whoever was paying the bill.

She leapt to ground and began to run. She was slower than before, but she knew where to go since she could see Borromeo Castle on its hilltop location quite clearly. She eventually managed to it, get in, and go to Herbst's room. He answered the door quickly enough—she didn't think it would've been wise to go in through the window in her current state—and she said, "Lynde's in danger. We need to leave now!"

Herbst nodded. "Let's go."


	32. In Preparation

Arlen walked next to Lynde as they went to the war meeting that Lord Cathair had called. Their pace was urgent as it was very important. It was to discuss the coming battle to break the siege of Petrøvya.

Two days after they came to Petrøvya, the Empire's army arrived. The initial battle claimed many lives on both sides, but the Empire still had the upper hand. They settled into a siege four days ago and hopefully the coming battle would end it.

They came into Lord Cathair's study and next to him were two men, both with the look of army men about them. On a table was a map of the city and its surroundings with chess pieces placed on it. Cathair had offered to teach the game to both of his Human guests and only Arlen accepted, but found he was alright with it—nowhere near as good as Cathair. He looked to them and said, "Good, you're here. Let's get started."

Arlen looked at the map. Judging by where they were placed the white pieces represented the Surdan forces while the black represented the Empire. There was a white knight and two rooks in the city and several black pawns outside the city. One odd thing was that there was a white knight outside to the southwest. He wondered where they were going with this.

Then Lord Cathair began to explain his plan. "Tomorrow, at first light, we will attack. The Empire's soldiers will be drowsy and rushed to respond. Our spies have told us that there is no set time when their drillmasters get them up. They seem to change it every day to keep the soldiers on their toes. It takes them ten minutes to all get in line with armor on when they are well rested, so they will be slow to respond at first light.

"We will ride out with heavy cavalry followed up by spearmen. The cavalry will focus on their northern flank while the spearmen take the center. They will be so unfocused on their southern flank that it will be easy to outflank them.

"Before the siege I sent five hundred men out to hide in the hills outside of the city. They will move in from the south to attack their flank and destroy them. With destruction almost assured the Empire's forces will retreat. Any questions?"

"I have one," one of the men alongside Cathair said. All eyes went to him. "Why don't we just destroy them? We can easily attack them from the west and cut off their only escape out of Surdan territory."

Cathair shook his head. "If they think they have no escape they will fight harder. Besides, it will make the men there isolated away from the others. If worse comes to worse, the southern forces can unite with the forces in the middle and fight there. We need only fight until they retreat."

Arlen thought it was a decent plan—simple yet elegant. It was not his place say that though, so he wouldn't.

"That sounds good, but where do I fit in to all this?" Lynde asked.

"I want you to inspire the men," Cathair said. "Give them a speech; tell them that they can win this fight."

Lynde seemed uneasy. "I've never given a speech before," she said. "How am I going to convince them they can do this?"

Cathair frowned. "I was afraid of this. If you don't feel you can deliver, then I'll do it. But if you are going to do it, then come to the wall near the front gate before dawn with a speech in mind."

Lynde nodded. If Arlen was right about her, then she would do it despite her fears. She was the brave sort, and might be able to persuade them to fight harder. The only thing she would have trouble with would be figuring what to say.

* * *

Arlen felt a hand shake his shoulder, and thus awakening him. He opened his eyes to see Lynde was doing the shaking. He frowned and said, "What is it?"

"It's almost daybreak," she said sort of melancholy like. "We need to get to the gate."

Arlen groaned as he got up from the couch tiredly. Since he was the only thing defending Lynde at this time of night, he slept in the parlor outside of Lynde's bedroom, as he had done for the past week. This was not Borromeo Castle, the home of the biggest target for assassins in Surda—the rebel King Orrin—so the guards were not as well trained. While there was a whole army in this city, there was always a chance that a well-trained assassin could get lucky.

As he sat up and started getting his boots on, Lynde spoke. "Do you think I can do this?"

Without even looking at her he said, "Yes I do."

"But I can't think of anything to say," she said.

"Well, tell them how to win this fight," he replied.

"I don't know how!"

As he finished the straps on his boots, he looked Lynde straight in the eye. "Tell them to be brave, to look beyond their fears and see that their enemies are more scared than they are. Tell them to hold fast to their comrades. Tell the spearmen to be strong, the cavalry to be fast, and the archers to aim true. Do not remind them of their fears, but have them recall their responsibilities to their families. That's what I think you should do anyway."

Lynde sighed. "I'm never going to remember all that."

"Well try your best and hope that's good enough," Arlen replied.

They soon left Lynde's rooms and began to head for the wall. In the area around the gate, many men had been gathered. Some had spears, some had longbows, and some were on horseback. Some sat around while others stood. The uniforms of the spearmen were cheaply made, being mostly hardened leather and not iron, but they were better than nothing and their helmets were iron. Among the cavalry much armor was worn, with both rider and ridden wearing armor of iron, which was a little strange to him. It didn't concern him too much, but he was on the lookout for anyone looking suspicious.

They were almost to the stair going up to the wall when Arlen saw something strange. While many of the men of Petrøvya had ponytails, there was someone he could clearly identify as a woman among the spearmen. It could have been an assassin, though it seemed odd to him that a female assassin would choose to disguise herself as a man. "Hang on," he said to Lynde who looked nervous, "I'm going to check something out."

Lynde allowed him to go and he went over to see why this woman wore the armor of a soldier. Through his eyes she stood alone, which made a degree of sense—a man might not want to associate with one like her. As he drew nearer he said, "You there." She looked to him. "By what right do you arm and armor yourself?

She turned to him and said, "By right of redemption." She took off her helmet, revealing her face. She looked rather pretty, but was about ten years too old for him. "I was a maid at the castle in Aroughs during the last war when Roran Stronghammer broke the siege. He came into the castle and stopped me and a couple of others, threatening us with violence if we didn't tell them where Lord Halstead was. I told Stronghammer where he was, hoping he wouldn't hurt me. He let us go, but he didn't let Lord Halstead or Lady Galiana go. He killed them, but he wouldn't have found them if it weren't for me. My only wish is to fight alongside the men to redeem myself and avenge the Lord of Aroughs and his daughter."

Arlen nodded. He could understand her need for this, being racked with guilt for ten years for something she did not mean to come to pass. He thought about this for a moment and said, "Then fight."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

As he was about to go back to Lynde he turned back to the woman and asked, "What is your name?"

She crossed her arms and said, "If I should die today, then I will die a warrior's death, and perhaps you will know my name then from the songs that are sung. If I yet live, then there is no point in you knowing my name."

Arlen frowned and said, "Alright, be mysterious all you like. I was just being curious."


	33. The Dawn

Arlen got up to Lynde just as she began her speech. She still looked nervous, but behind her was Artsanna, standing tall and noble on the wall. Occasionally she looked to Artsanna and seemed calmed by her presence. Arlen certainly hoped she was calming or else she would not be able to make her speech.

It was almost dawn and the sky was a dark shade of blue. It was lightening though, and it would soon be daybreak. She would have to make her speech quickly if she wanted to do it before they moved out.

As she began her speech her voice changed into something more powerful. Her tone almost made her sound like Artsanna. "Men of Petrøvya, hear what I say!"

As the men turned to her atop the wall she continued. "The Empire thinks themselves wiser than the men of Surda, and worthy of making decisions that Surdans should make. They think themselves greater than us! Well they are wrong, and today we shall prove it!

"In that camp are soldiers loyal only to themselves and their profits. But we are loyal to something greater. We are loyal to freedom! We are loyal to love! We are loyal to good. And what are they loyal too? They are loyal to death! Let us rebel against tyranny and rebel against death for Surda!"

"FOR SURDA!" roared the soldiers.

A man on the wall looking to the east called out, "I can see the sun!"

Then from below, atop a horse Lord Cathair called out, "Open the gate!" Men began to crank open the gate, and when they were done Lord Cathair shouted "CHARGE!" Then the cavalry began to thunder through the gate followed by the spearmen. They rode towards the Empire's camp and to glory.

As they charged Arlen turned to Lynde who was rather shaken. "I'm surprised," he said. "You were very… well spoken."

"Well that was… Artsanna," Lynde replied. Arlen looked suspiciously at her then at Artsanna and then back again. "I let her speak through me."

 _She was confused, so I helped her,_ Artsanna said. _I simply put her thoughts into words._

"Well, you gave me chills," Arlen said.

Artsanna seemingly smiled. _Thank you._

From the Empire's camp came a crash that drew Arlen's attention. The cavalry's spears met the Empire's soldiers head on, and the sound of battle came from the camp. So it had begun.

Arlen couldn't see much of the battle, but it did go mostly to plan. The bulk of Petrøvya's forces kept the Empire's men occupied while the cavalry did hit-and-run attacks on the northern flank. Soon the Empire's forces to the south swung towards the spearmen like a door, and the fighting intensified. It almost looked like Petrøvya's men were done for when they received aid.

The men Lord Cathair had sent away formed up on a hill to the southwest of the city. For a moment Arlen thought they would charge, but instead their archers fired arrows at the Empire's soldiers. The forces on the hill had formed a wall of shields and spears stood below the archer, but also between them and the Empire's men. It was a reasonable formation for their men to take up.

The men on the hill got attention, and several soldiers went after the men. The hill was steep though, and so the archers could pick off the soldiers as the climbed up. While some arrows were shot up the hill, any man who fell was avenged by a storm of arrows from his comrades. They were not unreachable, but those soldiers who did climb the hill high enough were skewered by spears for their effort. While Arlen would not call them invincible, they were certainly unbreakable.

The battle rage on for hours. Eventually the men on the hill ran out of arrows and charged the Empire's soldiers. The cavalry eventually broke off from the northern flank and had to assist in fighting on the southern flank. It was almost noon and both sides had taken heavy losses when the Empire retreated.

The Surdan forces let them go and headed back for Petrøvya. When they returned they were greeted with thunderous applause. Arlen was with them in cheering for they had demonstrated the same bravery and skill he believed his father and grandfather to have had. He was so excited that he was startled when Artsanna breathed fire into the sky, though all things considered it was probably in celebration. They had won.

But the victory came with a cost and part of that cost was the wounded. Men with makeshift bandages wrapped around their wounds, supported by their comrades came into the city—those of them who could walk anyway. Some were treated right there by the gate while others were sent to the barracks nearby. In either case, healers with skill in either herbs or magic treated the returning heroes. Arlen could not cheer when he looked upon them out of respect.

"We should go to the barracks," Lynde said. Arlen turned to her. She had been rather quiet throughout the battle, so it was strange to hear her speak. "I can help heal them."

While he would've pointed out that she was not the best healer, she was better than no healer. Besides that was Artsanna with her great amount of energy. Lynde had once explained to him that Artsanna could give Lynde energy to do magic with, though he had observed something to that effect already. He couldn't refuse her so they went.

The barracks they chose was full of healers, visitors, and of course the wounded. Lynde went to many of them, using magic to heal their wounds. Arlen made sure to keep an eye on her in case the assassin chose now to strike. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword as they went through the barracks.

As Lynde finished healing one of the men and stood to go to another he jumped up and put knife to her throat. Arlen drew his sword, ready to cut the man down, but he was keeping Lynde between them. He had a crazed look in his eyes, but Arlen was more concerned for Lynde. She looked terribly afraid and her eyes pleaded for her to be let go. It was then the man spoke. "Stay back or I kill the woman!"

"Kill her and you won't get out of here alive," Arlen said.

"Well as long as you stay back we won't have a problem then," the man replied. Despite his assurance Arlen kept his sword up. He wasn't in the business of trusting crazed men with knives and he wasn't about to start now. "I only want to be heard, you see, because there's something you need to know."

"Then speak up." Arlen turned to see the speaker was Lord Cathair. His arm had been bandaged as had his neck as well. Next to him one of the healers—with a concerned look on his face—stood. "If you're going to speak, speak," Cathair said.

The crazed man did so. "I didn't want this war. I've never thought one way or another about magicians or the Empire or anything. Sure I was against us joining at first, but when I found there was no just about difference between them, I got used to it. I've never known a magician, and never heard of one who didn't go with a smile on his lips. The way I see it, there's no point to this fighting except your revenge! While you can go ahead and take it, leave the rest of us out of it! Leave Surda out of your revenge!"

"We will," Lynde said with tears in her eyes. "Just please let me go."

"No, not until I have King Orrin down here, in person, saying that he'll leave us alone!" the man said.

Lord Cathair frowned. "If that's the way it is then I say to you: atra eka hávr du knifr." The knife flew from the man's hand and into Lord Cathair's. He then said, "Also, ganga abtr, gëuloth hugin." With Cathair's words the man flew from Lynde into the wall. Now free Lynde ran behind Arlen, afraid of the now unconscious man.

Arlen had other concerns though. "You're a magician?" he said to Lord Cathair.

"Yes," he replied. "Now you know that it is not only my loyalty to King Orrin that I do this." Seemingly conscious of the many eyes on him he said, "I am Lord of Petrøvya first and a magician last. I only use my magic in dire circumstances—when my life or another's life is threatened—and hope that my followers are kind enough not to tell the Empire of this."

Arlen nodded. "I certainly won't tell."


	34. The Lowest Low

Soon after the incident in the barracks Arlen escorted her out. She was badly shaken by the whole thing, worse than he had ever seen her. He figured that she should lie down for a while but she insisted on going somewhere else. They went to the training grounds meant for the castle guards and began hacking away at one of the training dummies they had set up.

Her fierce strikes shook the leather and straw dummy to its wooden core. Her heavy sword slowed her movements somewhat, but it also made her strikes hit harder. After several minutes she actually managed to break the dummy in half, much to the shock of Arlen. She was stronger than he thought she was.

Next to Arlen sat Artsanna, watching Lynde the same as him. He was somewhat surprised when she shared her thoughts with him. _I should have been there, she said to him. I should have been there to help her, to save her. Instead that man threatened her life, and I am to blame._

"No you're not," Arlen said. "You wouldn't have been able to do much that we didn't."

 _Perhaps not, but still…_

"I can hear you, Artsanna," Lynde said, not evening looking at her but instead the ground. "It's not your fault; how could it be when it is mine?"

Arlen, concerned, stepped towards her. "How is it your fault?"

"I started this war," she said. "I made this happen. If it weren't for me, this war never would have gone for as long as it did." Lynde looked to the sky and said, "It took me this long to figure it out. You must think I'm an idiot, but here it is, the big truth that's obvious to everyone but the thick-headed adopted girl who was lucky a Shade happened to give her a Dragon egg or it never would have come to her: King Orrin started the war for me.

"He waited for just an opportunity like this—like me—to start a war he had been planning for years. He wanted some soft-headed figurehead to lead his rebellion to victory, and I was the perfect one. He probably doesn't even care about Magicians. I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't say that!" Arlen warned. She turned to him with tears and confusion in her eyes. "Don't call anyone that, especially not yourself. I didn't catch this and neither did Rose, Artsanna, or your father. And it's not whether you're smart or not that gives you worth." What he said next had been building up for some time, and he had been unsure of how or when to say it, but now it just flowed out of him. "I've seen smart, manipulating men who you're worth a hundred of. You know what is right and what is wrong, which is more than most people can say. I am proud to know you and to help you in what you do, no matter what it is."

Lynde smiled through her tears. "You really mean all that?"

"If I didn't, why would I say it?" he replied.

She smiled. "Thank you, Arlen, for coming with me so far," Lynde said. "I know that you had better things to do than this, and I thank you for protecting me without any thought of yourself."

Arlen suddenly felt nervous. He'd kept the truth from her so that it wouldn't worry her, but now he just had to tell her. "I didn't come here just for you."

As Lynde dried her tears with her sleeve she asked in a very concerned manner, "Then why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I did want to protect you. It's just that there's another reason." He took a breath and said, "The Riders sent me to protect you."

Lynde actually smiled. "The Riders?"

"Yes. They promised me a favor in exchange for this favor," Arlen said. He felt something melt off his shoulders like snow in summer. It was the same feeling he felt whenever he revealed a closely guarded secret, like this one. "I don't know if I would have done it without their offer. I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you."

"Well, I'm certainly glad I'm under the protection of the Riders," Lynde said. "I thought I might have lost their favor."

"Actually it's just Kaesdir who wanted me to do this, but he's second in command so…"

Her smile widened. "Well that's awfully nice of him. But why did he think I needed protection?"

Before he could say anything a servant not much older than twelve came by and said, "Mistress Lynde, Mistress Trianna has arrived and has asked for an audience with you."

"Alright," Lynde said. "Come on, Arlen."

"I'm sorry," the servant boy said, "but she asked specifically to meet with you alone. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad if you came along, Master Arlen, but you will have to wait outside."

Arlen frowned. He didn't like the idea of leaving Lynde for any long amount of time, as an assassin could sneak in and kill her. But he realized that both of them were magicians, and if Trianna was here then she might be part of the rebellion, considering she might have escaped from Dras-Blöthr and was hiding out from the Empire here. And if he needed any more convincing, he just had to look at the training dummy she broke in half. He went along with it, begrudgingly, and followed Lynde to her meeting.

It seemed to him that her meeting would be in the very same hall that they had their dinner in when they first came to Petrøvya, or at least he thought it was—the entrances looked the same. He let Lynde go in and took his place outside with two men who didn't look as if they were part of the castle guard. They were heavily armed though, and their boots were covered in dirt so it could be assumed that they were tasked with guarding Trianna. She must have been important to warrant such guards.

He began to try to figure out the most effective way to kill them—for practice mostly—when he felt a presence knocking on the walls of his mind. It was not Artsanna but someone else. It was Rose and she was saying, _Lynde is in danger!_

Arlen was called to action by that and she drew his sword. "Come on, Lynde is in danger!" he said to the guards, but instead of being motivated to go in they turned their weapons towards him. It didn't take him long to realize that they must have been enemies. "If you do not let me pass, I may be forced to kill you."

One of them laughed while the other swung his mace at Arlen. He tried to parry, but it was rather difficult. He decided to block the next one, but that hit him harder than he thought it would. His right shoulder dislocated—the one that had been originally wounded during his ride to Aberon. The blow had been enough to jostle it loose again, and he screamed.

He switched sword hands and slashed his opponent across the torso, felling him. As Arlen looked to the other one he realized that this fight would be harder than he thought.


	35. Blades and Magic

Lynde heard a man scream and turned away from Trianna to the door. It sounded like Arlen, strangely enough, and she went to the door. Behind her she heard Trianna speak a spell and the lock and hinges of the door melted and fused. She turned back to the magician and saw several armed men she had not before coming out of hiding places. It didn't take her long to realize that this was a trap!

She drew her sword and contacted Artsanna. _What is it?_ Artsanna asked, sensing the urgency about her. After seeing through Lynde's eyes Artsanna understood and said, _I will be there shortly. Try to hold on until I arrive._

 _What can you do?_ Lynde asked.

 _I am a large, heavily armored creature that can breathe fire. I believe I can be of assistance._ Lynde scolded herself for forgetting one of Artsanna's most visible strengths.

As Lynde took stock of her opponents she decided to try and buy some time by talking to them. She hoped that it would work. "Why are you doing this, Trianna?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know," Trianna replied. "I was told to do it by Nasuada and I don't intend to disobey her."

"I didn't think she would trust you," Lynde said. "You tried to take her throne." Trianna looked at her as if she were surprised. "Prisoners talk and you've got a history that a lot of people want to warn about. We all thought you'd try and take over the Empire once you got out."

"Perhaps I still intend to," she replied. "But I was recaptured after my escape and 'convinced' by Nasuada to go on this mission. Perhaps I'll work my way back up and become strong enough to successfully take Nasuada's throne from her."

Lynde shook her head. "You're making a mistake," she said. "I can be a valuable ally."

"No, I don't think you would," Trianna replied. "It is necessary that you die here so that I can roam free. I would not want to disappoint the Queen, even if she has imprisoned my people. But this has been quite enough talk, so let us end this! Attack!"

The warriors charged her, and she swung her sword at the first one that came close. He blocked with his wooden shield and lunged with his sword. She managed to jump out of the way in time and kicked him in the shin. Her foot met hardened leather and she hopped back in pain. This wouldn't be easy.

As the warrior lunged again she parried and swung her sword at the man's head in a single motion. He blocked with his shield just in time, but she used the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. As he went reeling she pursued, swinging her sword so hard this time that he lost his grip on his shield. She then ran him through and as she pulled her sword back out she realized what was going on.

The warriors seemed to be circling her, getting into positions where they could all attack at once and overwhelm her. Obviously the man they'd sent against her hadn't been meant to die or if he had then it was a poor plan. In the background she could hear Trianna chanting in the Ancient Language some spell that she did not know but it worried her all the same. Turning her attention back to the circle it was almost complete. She had to break it in order to survive.

She ran towards the man nearest Trianna—as she intended to interrupt her after escaping the circle—and swung her swung her sword in a downward arc towards him. He raised his shield, but Lynde felt her hands move slightly without her consent. In an instant she was aware that Artsanna was watching and helping her hit a target—a crack in the shield from when it might have been broken sometime before. Soon enough she knew why.

When Lynde's sword met the crack it split the shield in two. The metal reinforcement bent and the wood shattered. Both she and the man holding the shield were stunned, but she recovered faster and slashed him in the neck. She then ran, free of the circle, towards Trianna.

Just as she was about to strike, a strange light appeared and Trianna's chant ended. With the spell complete she spoke another spell that sent Lynde flying backwards. She slammed into the hard stone floor, but she managed to get up in a timely fashion.

Looking back to Trianna the light in front of her continued to puzzle Lynde. It changed color at random and there seemed to be whispers coming from the light. She could only guess that it was a Spirit, but she had no way of knowing if it was one. She decided to keep her distance from it, but that wouldn't work for long if Trianna was using it to power her magic.

Just as Lynde was about to despair, she saw a hopeful sight through the large windows; Artsanna was barreling towards them with great speed and urgency. As she came to the windows she tucked her legs and wings in, barely passing through without touching the sides. Once through she opened her wings, slowing her down considerably and blowing a huge wind up. Lynde ducked—as did Trianna—as Artsanna passed overhead, barely missing the support columns, and landed behind her with a crash as the tip of her tail hit one of the warriors, sending him into the wall. Artsanna had arrived.

Behind her the door—which had been fused shut—burst open with a large explosion and Arlen, Rose, and Lynde's father came through ready for battle. Arlen was wielding his sword with his left hand for some reason that Lynde decided was unimportant for now. Rose had her longbow draw and Lynde's father had his staff ready to hit someone across the head with. Lynde turned to Trianna, smiling smugly, and said, "You can't fight all of us."

Trianna frowned and said, "Yes I can." She cast a spell that wrapped around Artsanna and immobilized her. She then reached out with her mind and attacked Lynde. She tried to fight back, but Trianna was too powerful, forcing her to retreat into the very depths of her mind.

Lynde was not the only one in trouble though. She could vaguely sense Arlen being attacked as well—through her bond with Artsanna—but by the remaining warriors, not with magic or the mind. Lynde's father also had trouble with the men, but both seemed like they could survive at the very least.

Rose, recognizing the true threat, fired an arrow at Trianna. The arrow was blocked by Trianna's wards, but then Rose drew another arrow—the metal, blue feathered one she used to kill Raud. Rose fired it, but instead of hitting Trianna it hit the Spirit, causing a massive explosion of light. Afterwards the arrow could not be seen, nor the Spirit. Was it possible that Rose killed something so ethereal with an arrow like that?

Trianna was distracted for a moment, allowing Lynde to attack with her mind. Trianna recovered faster than she could have anticipated, restoring her mental defenses and casting a spell. Lynde was thrown across the room to her allies, who were having poor luck against the warriors. They were holding on, but they needed help. Lynde tried getting up but her muscles wouldn't let her, too sore with being tossed like that to do any more than sit up. She was helpless.

Meanwhile, Rose and Trianna dueled. Rose brought down one of the columns—which had been weakened by the death of the Spirit and the resulting explosion—onto Trianna. Trianna, however, stopped it in midair and threw it at Rose. Rose then shattered it into pieces and fell to the ground, exhausted to the point of unconsciousness. Trianna had won this bout.

Lynde wondered how she had the energy to do such things, and suddenly she was given the answer. Artsanna showed her a necklace with a gem in it, as well as her thoughts on how it was being used. It was holding some of the Spirit's energy, which Trianna had transferred into it when the Spirit was still around. It made sense, but it meant that they were in big trouble.

The situation seemed hopeless. Arlen and her father were losing their fight, Rose was unconscious, and Artsanna was trapped. Lynde of course was too sore to get up, but also saw this as too much. They were going to lose this fight, despite defeating the Shades before without Artsanna, and they would die.

Without warning, a great anger built up inside Artsanna. This anger was at Trianna and of her own uselessness in the battle with the Shade, and was so powerful that it began to manifest itself as magic—Dragon magic. Without warning Artsanna shouted a single phrase that was meant for all to hear for as far as they could hear it. It channeled her feelings of uselessness and anger into one solitary spell that took effect almost immediately. _I SHALL NOT BE CAGED!_

Lynde was shocked that Artsanna's magic worked and the spell keeping her down shattered. Trianna, pale and weak, tried to reform the spell, but it was far too late for her. Artsanna pounced on her and grabbed onto her with her teeth. She picked her threw her into the wall, killing her instantly if the bite hadn't done it. She then breathed silvery fire at Trianna's—most likely—corpse, incarnating the remains. Artsanna then declared to all present, _Such is the fate of all who cross Artsanna and Lynde!_

The warriors suddenly lost their stomach for battle and ran. Lynde almost would have laughed had it not been for her surroundings.

All around her were the dead and injured. Her friends were hurt and tired, except for Artsanna, and she was just like them. She tried standing up but she could barely do it. Her father went to her and supported her, ignoring the gash on his forehead. She turned to him and said like a little girl, "Take me home, Dad. Take me home."

He looked at her with tenderness in his eyes as he said, "We will, Lynde, we will."


	36. On the Doorstep of Home

They did not stay in Petrøvya long after Trianna's attack. While Lynde wanted to leave immediately, Arlen convinced her to stay a while longer. He wanted her to wait for Kaesdir and Haldthin, who he called for with the mirror he was given. In that time they had their wounds healed, including Arlen's shoulder, which he was told wouldn't come loose as easily this time. Once the Elf and the green Dragon arrived, they left Petrøvya—and Surda—for good.

They did have to leave someone behind. Rose was too tired to make the journey, but chose to let them leave without her. Leaving Rose was not Arlen's only concern though, as going on the back of a Dragon meant leaving behind the horse he had rode to Aberon on, which was borrowed. Herbst had also ridden that horse to Petrøvya, much to his surprise. Lord Cathair promised to take care of Rose and to return the horse to Jerrell's caravan as soon as possible, which Arlen was very grateful for.

The trip back north took several days, but it was much faster than walking. What took them weeks going south now took them a day or two going north. Haldthin admitted to not flying as fast as he could, but that was alright with Arlen, as he was already nervous going at their current speed. He felt like he might fly off, but he didn't actually do it. By the end he actually somewhat liked flying.

Arlen, while not being party to their conversations, did note that Haldthin and Artsanna were getting along well. They talked quite a bit with their minds, and began developing good opinions of the other, which was better than how they started out—being former enemies and all. While he couldn't be sure, he thought that she was simply enthused to be talking with another member of her kind, but he didn't know about such things.

When they arrived in Cathalorn goodbyes were said, though Kaesdir noted something to Arlen. "This is not the end of my generosity, Arlen of Cathalorn," he said. "You may still call upon that favor when you need it."

Arlen smiled. He had no idea what he might use that favor for, but when he did he expected it would be no small one. For now he just said, "Thank you."

Kaesdir bowed and said, "You are welcome, and will be welcome for a long while after. I hope we meet again, Arlen of Cathalorn." He turned to Lynde and said, "As I hope to meet you as well, Lynde of Cathalorn, when you are ready to join us."

Lynde looked at him and said, "I hope someday that I will. Goodbye, Kaesdir. Goodbye, Haldthin." And with that they left, flying into the distance.

They had not landed in the valley where Cathalorn lay, but it was a far walk to there. As they began their walk Arlen noticed something. Artsanna's body language was nervous, twitching and looking to the source of every sound. He asked, "What's wrong, Artsanna?"

 _I smell something,_ Artsanna replied. _It is unfamiliar to me, but like a Dragon's scent. Not one that I have met though._

Arlen's hand drifted to his sword hilt as he said, "Let's hope they're friendly."

He expected Lynde to say something, but she didn't, unnerving him slightly. She had been quiet all throughout their trip, only speaking when directly spoken to. He hoped that she would speak more freely sometime soon.

As they proceeded in silent Arlen got to take in the forest. It was recovered from its winter wounds with the restoration of green leaves and thick brush. Oddly enough I did not see many animals, which worried him to some degree, but they were probably just hiding from Artsanna or whatever she smelled. When they arrived at the edge of the forest, Arlen could now see beyond the trees to his home of Cathalorn.

Cathalorn seemed to have been mostly unchanged from when he last left. A couple of new houses were being built, which didn't strike him as odd as there were always those who wanted to build their own home so that they felt accomplished. That being said, he did wonder whose houses they were.

Suddenly he was aware that he was being watched. He stepped out of the forest to see a giant Dragon, which looked almost as large as Thorn, but with blue scales so bright it was hard to look at it. He surprised to say the least, but more accurate words to describe his feelings were scared half to death! He would have shouted for his companions to run if he thought it would do any good, but he knew that this was no ordinary Dragon that they had faced. This had to be the oldest Dragon in Alagaësia; Saphira!

"Put that away," called a voice with no and yet all accents. "Your sword will do you no good." Arlen looked to the source of the voice and recognized him as the leader of all the Dragon Riders; it was Eragon! "If anything it will hurt her feelings."

Arlen could hear Artsanna back up into a tree out of fear of the pair, but Herbst went out to meet them with his staff. Arlen glanced at Lynde and she was simply frozen with fear. Before a fight could start, Eragon put his hands up and said, "We are not here to do battle. We only wish to ask Lynde and Artsanna a question."

"If you're going to ask her to join, don't bother," Herbst said. "She's not going anywhere but home after what those assassins tried to do to her."

Eragon cocked an eyebrow. "Assassins? Whose assassins?"

 _Queen Nasuada's assassins,_ Artsanna said. _They admitted it shortly before they tried to kill Lynde!_

Eragon suddenly had a look like he was keeping a massive amount of rage in check. "I assure you," he said angrily, "Queen Nasuada shall pay for this offense. You do not have anything to fear from me; Nasuada does."

"Well she still doesn't want to go with you," Herbst said.

"Hold on," Lynde said, stepping closer to the others. "What sort of freedom would we have?"

"As much as you want," Eragon said. "You may go where you wish, considering your previous experience. Once you finish a little training you'll be a full member of the Riders."

After a pause Herbst looked to Lynde. "You're not really thinking of doing it?" he said to his daughter. Arlen was surprised as well. In the past she had refused to join, or simply said that she wasn't ready. Was now the time she would say yes?

"I am," Lynde said. "Every decision I've made has led us to ruin. We've been manipulated, hounded, imprisoned in our freedom. I won't stand in the way of our joining the Dragon Riders this time, Artsanna, but I won't be the one to make us join either." She looked to Artsanna who was coming out from the trees. "It's your choice this time."

Artsanna paused before saying, _I thank you for letting me choose, but this time it is no choice. I choose to join the Riders from now until there is no Order to be a part of. I hope you approve of my decision_.

"Of course I do," Lynde said.

"As do I," Eragon said. "Take all the time you need here to prepare for the journey east to the Unknown Lands and the Tower of the Dragon Riders. There will be a ship ready to take you at Hedarth, but before that I suppose you'll have to be led past the Hadarac Desert."

"Take us now," Lynde said. "We need no time to prepare."

"Lynde?" Herbst said. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him with sad eyes that made Arlen understand. "I do not want for this parting to be any harder than it already is, and I'm afraid that if I stay too long it will become impossible. As much as I want to see Cathalorn again, and Gelsey and Edana, I fear that I would never leave again after that. I just want to go now before I make another mistake."

Herbst embrace Lynde tightly. Arlen knew that this could be the last time that the two would meet, and could guess that they knew as well. He could understand their emotions, and how difficult it would be for them to separate. Arlen did not feel as strongly about this, but he did feel nonetheless. Lynde was a friend to him, and he would miss her for some time, as he knew that many would.

When they finally released each other, Lynde went over to Arlen. He was surprised when she gave him a hug as well. It was tight, but he was strong enough to endure and return it. After some time she said, "If I had a brother, I would want him to be like you."

Arlen chuckled. "If I had a sister, it would be you."

"But you already have a sister," she laughed.

"Yeah, but at heart I have two: Embry and you."

She squeezed him again and said, "Goodbye, Arlen."

As he returned the favor he said, "Goodbye, Lynde."

Arlen waited for her to let go first, and when they parted she went over to Eragon and said, "I'm ready now."

Eragon shook his head. "But I am not. I have some things I must do before I am ready to return to the unknown lands. I will have another Rider bring you there."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Good. I'll see who is in the area."

As Eragon went to fetch something from his saddlebags, Artsanna said to Arlen, _Goodbye, Arlen._

 _Goodbye,_ _Artsanna,_ he replied, making sure to use his mind instead of his voice.

 _If Lynde was never born, I might have chosen you to be my Rider._

Honored and surprised, all Arlen could say was, _Thank you?_

Then Eragon came back to them saying, "Good news, I can have a Rider get here within an hour. She is an Elf named Volyeth. I believe you know her."

Arlen smiled, thinking back to how they intimidated her into not fighting. They were quite a formidable team back in the day. Artsanna's fire, Lynde's might, Rose's bow, Herbst's mind, and of course Arlen's sword made them all a powerful group. They had some great adventures together, but it was now time to say goodbye to them for now.

Perhaps they would reunite sometime later, but he thought not. What were the chances that the world would ever need them to save it?


	37. Ultimatum

Alaric followed Eragon into the throne room of Queen Nasuada. It was massive and lit with flameless lanterns. It took them some time to get across it to the dais with the throne of the queen, even with the marching pace that Eragon set. Alaric saw this place differently than most, as for him it was a past battleground when he and Trianna faced off for the fate of the Empire, not the seat of power that it truly was.

As they came to the throne, Alaric could see the queen more clearly. It had been many years since they had last met as the life of the Chief Dragon Rider in Alagaësia was a very busy one, though less so now that Eragon was back. In that time Nasuada's beauty had not decayed but become more refined, distinguished perhaps. She had not changed much, still wearing dresses that showed off the scars on her forearms from the Trail of the Long Knives, in addition to some scars that had refused to heal completely from Galbatorix's captivity. Eragon, with all the respect that she had earned from him, said angrily, "You need to stand down!"

Nasuada seemed surprised at him. "What are you saying?"

"Don't play dumb!" Eragon said. "You know that you sent assassins after Lynde, a Rider in every way but one, and Artsanna, the Dragon bonded with her."

Nasuada sat straight up and said, "She was a traitor to the Empire and conspired to rebel. Besides, she was not a member of your order."

"But she was under our protection," Alaric noted. "We have never said to kill them, and advised all of the kingdoms to keep your distance."

"We told you to keep your distance and yet you set a bounty on them," Eragon said. "We told you not to kill them and you send assassins after them. After all we have done you show no respect for the Order."

"In my mind they were not part of it in any way," Nasuada said. "I take it you did not think of it that way and perhaps I did make a mistake. But I did what my position demanded of me and set about stabilizing the Empire however I can. If you allow any more of your Riders to act in such a manner, I will have to take steps to assure your order is severely punished."

Eragon shook his head. "You've forgotten how this works, Nasuada," he said in a voice Alaric had not heard him speak in for a long time. It was like he was scolding a child almost. "You do not tell us what to do; we tell you, and right now I'm telling you to step down as Queen of the Brodding Empire and appoint a suitable heir to take your place."

Nasuada was outraged and Alaric was surprised. They had not talked of this. "You dare command me to step down?!" Nasuada said. "I shall not, I will not. You have overstepped your authority, Eragon!"

"No, you have overstepped yours," Eragon replied. "Step down by the last full moon of summer or else I will bring the full brunt of the Dragon Riders to bear against you."

Nasuada had a defiant look in her eye and held Eragon's gaze for some time before lowering her gaze and said, "Very well, I concede. But allow me another moon. The first moon of autumn should be suitable amount of time to find an heir if any amount is enough."

"As you wish," Eragon said harshly. "But if you do not find an heir, I will find one for you who will respect the Riders properly." He then turned on his heel and marched out.

Alaric, trying to show respect to the fallen queen bowed as he said, "Farewell, Queen Nasuada."

"Farewell, Alaric, and pray he does not replace you next," Nasuada said warningly. She did not even meet his gaze, instead watching Eragon go.

Alaric ran after Eragon to catch up. Once they were outside the throne room, Alaric turned to Eragon and said, "Why didn't you consult with me before doing that?"

Eragon turned to him and said, "I do not need your advice, Alaric. I am the leader of the Dragon Riders, not you, and I have access to great advisors to you."

Alaric shook his head. "Not to doubt the wisdom of the ancients, but you need to trust those who you deem wise enough to lead your Riders. While we are not as old as the Eldunarya, our words can help you. Even the most ancient immortal can be wrong if they are born of mortal flesh."

"Alaric, keep your advice to yourself and your Riders," Eragon said. "If you doubt my wisdom or the wisdom of the ancient ones again, I may be forced to find a new Dragon Rider Chief."

As Alaric followed Eragon out and back to their Dragons he began to worry. He worried for the head that wears the crown and for the leader of the Dragon Riders. Not simply for his position, but for the fate of all Alagaësia. He hoped that Eragon did not force him to do battle with him or else that battle would—at worst—consume the Empire and all of Alagaësia in another Rider War.

He had hopes for these people he worried were too high. He hoped that Eragon would be wise and consider the consequences of his actions before he made too terrible of a mistake. He hoped that Nasuada would step down quietly. He hoped that there would be peace in Alagaësia for the next hundred years, but those were those mortal hopes of a mortal man, which were nothing against the ambitions of queens and the power of men like Eragon.

 _To be continued in_ _ **Divide**_

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this far (and not for skipping to the end). I'm in the final stages of Divide (editing) so it should come out soon. If you want an exact date, then I'll give you one: the first of June. Yes that's a lot smaller a gap between installments, and I do hope you'll all join me when I begin posting.**

 **I'd like to thank my brother again for supplying the cover and for reading this while I was writing it to give me his opinions of it. I'd also like to thank for allowing me to have a place to post this, and Christopher Paolini for giving me something interesting to read and rip off. And finally I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and viewed this story; it really does make me feel better to know that I am being read by anyone out there, not matter how small or large a group they are.**

 **Farewell and I look forward to June.**

 **Edit: 6/1/2017: It's June. Time for Divide!**


End file.
